


Stuck in Love

by JennVilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Todo comienza en el armario de escobas.Harry se queda encerrado en un armario cuando buscaba una pequeña escapada de su vida. Cuando la claustrofobia comienza a aparecer, Draco Malfoy queda encerrado allí también.A partir de ahí, una amistad comienza a formarse lentamente mientras los chicos aprenden a entenderse. Pero pronto Lucius Malfoy y Fenrir Greyback atacan el castillo, y la espiral de sus vidas se sale de control.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336425) by [Athena_Archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Archer/pseuds/Athena_Archer). 



Caminando hacia atrás en el pequeño espacio, Harry pasó una mano por su cabello. El armario medía probablemente 6x6 pies, y eso si estaba siendo generoso. Las estanterías llenaban las paredes y en ellas había de todo, desde pociones hasta productos de limpieza y lo que parecía ser suministros médicos extra. Había entrado en el pequeño armario para tratar de poner espacio entre él y el mundo.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. —se dijo a sí mismo. Pasó sus manos por los bolsillos buscando su varita por segunda vez en el último minuto. La había dejado en su dormitorio de octavo año y no se había molestado en ir a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que la había dejado en su apuro por la comida.

Cuando entró en el armario no se había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que era el espacio. Era incluso más pequeño que la alacena debajo de las escaleras de los Dursley. Aunque este armario se sentía más seguro que allí, sin duda era menos cómodo. El pecho de Harry se sentía más y más apretado a medida que pasaba el tiempo. El armario olía débilmente a moho y estaba empezando a sentirse mareado.

Harry ya había intentado golpear la puerta varias veces y gritar a todo pulmón pidiendo ayuda. Pero como todo lo demás en el castillo, probablemente el armario tenía un hechizo isonorizador.

Todo lo que quería eran cinco minutos a solas. Después de que la guerra terminara, parecía no tener un momento para sí mismo. La gente siempre le preguntaba cómo lo hizo o le pedía autógrafos u otra cosa. Las únicas personas que parecían dejarlo solo eran Hermione y Ron. Habían estado envueltos el uno en el otro desde que la guerra había terminado. Sin quererlo, eso los había hecho ignorar a Harry, no es que le importara.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe igual de rápido. Harry estaba a punto de gritar pidiendo ayuda cuando otro cuerpo chocó contra él. El peso repentino lo tiró al suelo y sus gafas resbalaron por su cara.

— ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? —Harry arregló sus gafas y miró hacia arriba para ver al único e inigualable Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, el que una vez fue un orgulloso imbécil, ahora estaba cerca de la puerta y parecía sorprendido de verlo.

—Maldito Potter, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Tratando de escapar de gente como tú, Malfoy. Esa puerta se cierra con llave, así que hasta que alguien la abra, estamos atrapados. A menos que tengas tu varita contigo. —la esperanza llenó la voz de Harry al final. Aunque significara depender de Draco Malfoy, Harry haría cualquier cosa para escapar del pequeño espacio que parecía reducirse a cada segundo. Todo estaba tan cerca. Su esperanza disminuyó rápidamente ante la mirada oscura que cruzó el rostro de Malfoy.

—Me empujaron aquí —murmuró Draco en voz baja—, tomaron mi varita. ¿Dónde está la tuya?

Harry volvió a pasar su mano por su cabello con enojo.

—La olvidé. Y tengo que salir de este armario. ¡Es demasiado pequeño y tengo que salir! —la histeria estaba empezando a llenar su voz. Las paredes parecían estar aumentando su velocidad cada vez más cerca de él. Su corazón se estaba acelerando y ya estaba temblando.

—No seas tan infantil Potter, un armario nunca ha matado a nadie. Alguien nos dejará salir eventualmente —Draco se sentó frente a Harry, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Cruzó las piernas, pareciendo contento de estar atrapado en el armario—. Sólo relájate.

Harry ignoró su consejo y sintió su propia magia quemarle por dentro.

—No me digas qué hacer o cómo sentirme. Soy claustrofóbico, ¿está bien?

—Oh pobre Niño Dorado, quien no puede soportar quedarse en un armario. Puede que se pierda de ser adorado por un minuto. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá? —Draco se burló de él— Eres tan patético, Potter. Sabes que no tienes que crear falsos problemas sólo para llamar la atención, ¿verdad?

Harry bajó la mano a su bolsillo para agarrar su varita para poder hacer un hechizo, pero su mano se quedó vacía por tercera vez. Gruñó con frustración y miró fijamente al otro chico.

—No finjas que me conoces. No sabes nada de mí.

Draco soltó una risa suave y burlona.

—A diferencia de tu horda de seguidores, no quiero saber nada de ti.

Harry no se molestó en desperdiciar su aliento respondiendo. Se quedó mirando las manos para tener algo en lo que concentrarse. Su respiración se estaba acelerando junto con los latidos de su corazón. Prácticamente podía oírlo.

Draco echó un vistazo al armario. Estaba bastante apretado con los dos dentro, pero él viviría. Potter, por otro lado, no se veía muy bien. Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse o vomitar. O ambas cosas.

—Respira Potter. Estás entrando en un ataque de pánico. No quiero que te desmayes y que tus amiguitos me acusen de tu muerte.

Harry dejó salir un aliento tembloroso que sonó como un jadeo. Su pecho estaba tan apretado y todo era tan pequeño.

Draco se acercó para ver mejor a Potter. Tal vez no estaba fingiendo, realmente se veía enfermo.

—Cierra los ojos y finge que estás en otro lugar. Imagina que estás en el campo de juego y que el espacio a tu alrededor está abierto. Imagina que estás buscando la Snitch. Trata de imaginar el aire fresco —Draco aconsejó antes de admitir en silencio: —. Al menos eso funciona para mí, cuando necesito escapar de mi vida.

— ¡No puedo cerrar los ojos! Si lo hago, volveré a esa horrible alacena. No puedo volver allí. —murmuró Harry antes de mirar hacia arriba, a los ojos de Draco. Eran del color del mercurio y por alguna razón eso alivió algo de la tensión que se acumulaba en su pecho.

Harry inhaló y exhaló, tratando de calmarse. Su magia se movía dentro de él, suplicando ser liberada. Harry sabía que si la dejaba salir, esta magia los sacaría del armario, pero también podría destruirlos a ambos. No tenía suficiente control sobre ella.

—Por favor, distráeme. —murmuró Harry.

—Um. ¿Cómo está la Comadreja Hembra?

— ¿En serio? No actúes como si no supieras que rompimos después de la guerra. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Lo creas o no, Potter, tengo una vida. Y esta no implica conocer cada aspecto de tu vida. Algunos tenemos cosas mucho mejores que hacer que escuchar cada detalle de la vida de nuestro Salvador. No seas tan engreído Potter. No es de extrañar que este armario parezca tan pequeño, tu ego es enorme.

La ira rugió dentro de Harry. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a insinuar que era un engreído? Había renunciado a toda su infancia para salvar al mundo mágico. Por un segundo, Harry olvidó dónde estaba y sólo podía pensar en cuánto odiaba a Draco Malfoy.

—No soy engreído, ni tengo un gran ego. Todo este año sólo he oído rumores sobre Ginny y yo, así que perdóname si asumí que tú también los tenías.

Draco no respondió. Se había cansado de sentarse en este pequeño espacio con Potter. Draco se puso de pie y se giró para mirar a la puerta. Incluso sin su varita podía sentir su magia.

— _¡Alohomora!_

No pasó nada. La puerta ni siquiera crujió.

— ¿Por qué no has probado con esto, Potter? Te he visto hacer magia sin varita.

—No puedo —murmuró Harry en voz baja—. Tengo que estar tranquilo o de lo contrario tengo la tendencia a hacer explotar las cosas.

Draco se quedó mirando al Niño Dorado del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo pudo enfrentar a Voldemort sin miedo, pero no podía sentarse en un armario sin hiperventilar?

—Solía tener miedo a la oscuridad cuando era niño —Draco no sabía por qué le decía esto, simplemente se sentía bien—. Mi padre me encerraba en una pequeña habitación cada vez que hacía algo malo. Nunca tenía mucha luz y en ese momento no podía hacer magia. A veces me quedaba atrapado allí durante horas hasta que mi madre me encontraba y me dejaba salir. Nunca me pasó nada malo, pero estar atrapado en la oscuridad, solo, me dejó aterrorizado desde entonces.

Harry hizo una pausa al concentrarse en su respiración. ¿Por qué Draco le decía esto?

— ¿Cómo superaste tu miedo? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Crecí y aprendí que había cosas mucho más aterradoras que la oscuridad. Porque nunca debió ser la oscuridad lo que me aterrorizaba. Debieron ser los monstruos que se escondían en la oscuridad.

Por alguna razón, escuchar la voz de Draco parecía calmar a Harry. Tal vez fue la oscuridad, pero por alguna razón se sentía más seguro con Draco allí, aunque no le gustara el imbécil.

—Crecí con mi tía y mi tío. No eran gente amable. Sé que crees que crecí malcriado y adorado, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario. Vivía en una pequeña alacena bajo las escaleras. Finalmente me trasladaron a la habitación de invitados de mi primo. Pusieron barrotes en la ventana, yo era prácticamente un prisionero allí. Nunca fui parte de su familia. Desde entonces siempre he odiado los espacios pequeños. Me hacen sentir atrapado.

Draco no estaba seguro de cómo responder a tal revelación. En su mente siempre se había imaginado a Potter siendo mimado en su casa. Amado.

—Lo siento Potter.

— ¿Quién te empujó aquí de todos modos? —cuestionó Harry.

Draco hizo una pausa de un segundo antes de responder.

—Unos Slytherin. Blaise y algunos de sexto año me sujetaron y me metieron aquí.

—Pero esa era tu casa. Y Blaise era tu amigo.

—Lección número uno, cuando se trata de ellos, no existen los amigos. No existe la lealtad. —la voz de Draco era amarga.

—No puedo ni imaginar lo que es eso... —la voz de Harry fue inmediatamente cortada cuando la puerta se abrió, la luz acumulándose en el pequeño espacio.

— ¡Ahí estás Harry! ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes! —Hermione parecía dispuesta a regañarlo por no asistir clase cuando vio a Malfoy— ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ¿Qué le has hecho?

La mirada de vulnerabilidad se desvaneció rápidamente de la cara de Draco y la reemplazó por una clásica sonrisa Malfoy.

—No te preocupes, Sangre Sucia. No toqué a tu Chico de Oro. Adiós Potter. —Draco pasó por delante de Hermione, cuya boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

Harry se puso de pie y no supo qué decir. En los últimos minutos había olvidado que estaba en el pequeño armario. Draco le había hecho olvidar su miedo.


	2. Capítulo II

Había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente del armario y Harry todavía no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Todavía no podía creer que había tenido una conversación civilizada con Malfoy. Habían pasado bastante tiempo atrapados en un espacio diminuto y no se habían matado entre sí. Le estaba volviendo loco.

Harry ya había estropeado dos pociones durante las clases porque había estado mirando a Malfoy, recordando el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos en el armario.

—¡Señor Potter! ¡Por favor deje de soñar despierto y al menos finja prestar atención! — La profesora McGonagall lo reprendió. A pesar de ser directora, había aceptado dar clases de octavo año.

—Me disculpo. —murmuró Harry mientras los otros de Octavo año se reían. Pero Harry no estaba prestando atención a los otros estudiantes ni siquiera a Hermione y Ron, quienes lo miraban con preocupación. Estaba mirando a Malfoy, quien lo miraba con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro.

McGonagall continuó con la lección de la que Harry no entendía nada. Miró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Malfoy. Siguió mirando hasta que terminó la clase. 

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué te ha pasado esta última semana? ¡Apenas has estado presente en ninguna de tus clases y todo lo que haces es mirar a Draco Malfoy! Por favor, no me digas que estás volviendo a los mismos hábitos como en sexto año. —dijo Hermione.

—No sé lo que quieres que diga Mione, sólo estoy cansado, ¿de acuerdo? Mis pesadillas han sido peores últimamente. —admitió Harry. No era una mentira, no exactamente. Sus pesadillas no habían sido las normales. Habían sido sobre lo del armario. Y si era honesto consigo mismo, en realidad no eran pesadillas. Eran sueños, y en sus sueños, Malfoy y él se quedaban allí durante horas hablando.

—Bueno, ven a hablarnos de ellos —dijo Ron—. Apenas has hablado con nosotros en todo el año. Sé que la guerra fue dura para ti, ¡pero fue dura para todos! Todos perdimos algo y todos hemos cambiado, esa no es una excusa para alejarte de tus mejores amigos.

Harry pensó en las palabras de Ron por un segundo. Él estaba en lo correcto. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Malfoy y rehacer su vida.

—Lo siento chicos. Mi cabeza ha estado en otra parte últimamente. Vamos a comer. — Les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran. Caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor en silencio, pero fue un silencio confortable.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Salón, la fuerte charla cesó. A pesar de que habían estado de regreso en Hogwarts por un par de semanas, los estudiantes más jóvenes todavía estaban deslumbrados por el Trío Dorado.

—Wow Potter, incluso los estudiantes más jóvenes están asombrados de lo horrible que te ves —comentó Draco, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿No puedes dormir por la noche?

— ¡Cállate Malfoy y deja a Harry en paz! —Ron le defendió.

—Después de todos estos años, nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad Potter? Aún tienes a tu perro guardián pelirrojo y tu sangre sucia protegiéndote. Uno pensaría que después de todos estos años podrías defenderte por ti mismo.

Harry sintió que la ira se apretaba en su pecho y alcanzó su varita.

—Deja en paz a mis amigos, Malfoy. Nunca vuelvas a llamar sangre sucia a Hermione. Ni siquiera mereces estar ante su presencia. —gruñó Harry.

—Oh, qué miedo tengo, Potter. ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Y para tu información, no me importa estar ante ninguno de ustedes.

—Deberías estar agradecido de estar ante nosotros, hurón. ¡Si no fuera por Harry, estarías en Azkaban! —Ron gritó antes de apuntar con su varita a Draco.

— ¡Señor Weasley, señor Malfoy y señor Potter! ¡Pensé que después de todos estos años y después de la guerra todos ustedes podrían haber crecido! Pero tal vez esperaba demasiado de todos ustedes. ¡Detención para todos ustedes después de la última clase! —gritó la profesora McGonagall.

—Bien hecho Malfoy. —murmuró Ron.

El día transcurrió como un día normal hasta después de su última clase. Todos habían recibido un mensaje de McGonagall, diciéndoles que fueran a la biblioteca. Harry llegó último, porque había regresado corriendo a los dormitorios para ponerse otra túnica. Se había ensuciado durante la clase de Herbología.

—Finalmente, señor Potter —dijo el Profesor Slughorn. Estaba molesto con Harry por todas las pociones destruidas—. Me gustaría que usted y el señor Malfoy buscaran en toda la biblioteca libros de texto sobre curas para pociones de amor. Se les permite usar la sección prohibida. Señor Weasley, me gustaría que fuera al aula de pociones y limpiara todo.

Hubo una pausa de silencio antes de que Ron hablara.

— ¿Por qué ellos van a buscar libros y yo tengo que limpiar el aula? ¡Eso llevará una eternidad!

—Bueno, entonces es mejor que empiece ahora, señor Weasley.

Ron bufó antes de alejarse.

—Señor, usted sabe que hay curas para las pociones de amor, también sabe que la mayoría desaparece con el tiempo, ¿por qué nos hace buscar algo bien conocido? —Draco cuestionó.

—Debido a que ambos necesitan aprender a trabajar juntos. No me importa si sé que hay curas, trabajen juntos para encontrar la mejor. Quizás aprendas a llevarte bien y dejes de hacer estallar las cosas en mi clase. —Slughorn le dio a Harry una mirada mordaz.

—Por supuesto, señor. — asintió Draco antes de mirar a Harry y dirigirse hacia las estanterías.

Harry vio cómo Draco buscaba estratégicamente ciertas secciones. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió en la dirección opuesta, deambulando sin rumbo fijo por la sección prohibida.

Mientras caminaba y miraba los títulos, en su mayoría vio cosas sobre magia oscura. Harry estaba harto de la magia oscura. Entonces un título llamó su atención.

— “¿Cómo aprovechar tu magia?” —leyó en voz alta.

Harry agarró el libro y lo deslizó en su túnica cuando una mano golpeó su hombro.

—El gran Harry Potter hablando solo y robando libros. ¿Quién diría que el Salvador se volvería loco? Tal vez como Lunática Lovegood.

—Maldita sea Malfoy, me asustaste. ¿Qué quieres idiota?

—Encontré lo que necesitamos. Pero si quieres seguir buscando, adelante. Pero preferiría terminar con esto lo antes posible.

— ¿Por qué fuiste amable conmigo? —dijo Harry— No tenías que serlo, pero me ayudaste a calmarme. ¿Cuál fue tu motivo?

Draco soltó una risita burlona.

— ¿Por qué siempre tengo que tener un motivo, Potter? Y sólo lo hice porque desearía que alguien hubiera estado allí cuando lo necesitaba. No confundas mi único acto de bondad con el de ser amable, Potter. Tú no eres mi amigo.

Harry no estaba seguro de por qué eso pareció lastimarlo por un segundo. Pero rápidamente reemplazó esa emoción con ira.

—Bien, no me gustaría ser tu amigo de todos modos, Malfoy. —respondió Harry, pero sabía que era mentira.

Malfoy sólo le dio una mirada gélida antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia una mesa. Harry suspiró abatido, pateándose mentalmente, antes de seguir a Draco a una mesa.

Harry tomó el primer libro y lo hojeó, sin leer realmente nada.

—No me extraña que no seas bueno en la escuela. Ni siquiera puedes leer. —comentó Draco, mirando a Harry pasar las páginas sin pensar, sin siquiera mirar el libro.

Harry pensó un poco en cómo responder.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para concentrarme en la escuela. Ahora que lo tengo, realmente no sé cómo hacerlo. —admitió.

—Sólo abre esos ojos tuyos y concéntrate. No todos queremos estar aquí durante horas.

Eso hizo que Harry se detuviera.

—Espera un segundo Malfoy. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Eres un genio de las pociones, sabes curas para las pociones de amor. No necesitas investigarlo.

—Lección número uno para ser bueno en la escuela Potter, no existe tal cosa como ya saber demasiado sobre algo. Incluso si crees que lo sabes todo, es probable que puedas saber más.

—Eso es realmente inteligente, Malfoy. —Harry no estaba seguro de por qué Malfoy diciendo algo así lo sorprendería, pero lo hizo. Aquí estaban de nuevo. Teniendo otra conversación civilizada.

—Sí —dijo Draco torpemente—. Pansy solía decir que yo daba buenos consejos.

El profesor Slughorn los interrumpió.

—Algo ha sucedido y se ha llamado a una emergencia. Tengo que irme, así que por el momento terminamos con esta detención. Me gustaría que ambos escribieran dos páginas sobre la mejor cura y por qué es la mejor. Ahora vuelvan a sus dormitorios y quédense allí.

— ¿Qué pasó profesor?

—Nada que pueda preocuparle, señor Potter. Ahora regresen a sus dormitorios y quédense allí.

Slughorn se fue a toda prisa dejando a los dos chicos sentados allí, mudos y mirándose el uno al otro.

—Supongo que debemos irnos a nuestros dormitorios. —dijo Draco.

— ¿Dónde está tu lado aventurero Malfoy? —Harry le lanzó una sonrisa— Sigámoslo.

Draco hizo una pausa y miró a Harry a los ojos. Al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, asintió.

—Está bien Potter, abre el camino.


	3. Capítulo III

Harry le hizo un gesto a Draco para que lo siguiera a los dormitorios. Tenía que conseguir algunas cosas primero. Una sensación de vértigo surgió en su pecho. No se había sentido tan vivo desde antes de la guerra.

— ¿Qué carajos, Potter? Pensé que estábamos siguiendo a Slughorn, ¡no volviendo a los malditos dormitorios! —la voz de Draco sonaba exasperada pero aun así lo siguió.

—Sólo sígueme Malfoy, voy a mostrarte algo que sólo Hermione y Ron saben.

— ¡Oh vaya! Aquí estoy yo, Draco Malfoy, participando en una de las famosas misiones de Potter. —Draco narró, con voz de reportero.

Los chicos entraron en la sala común de octavo año y se dirigieron al dormitorio de los chicos. Había gente allí, pero nadie cercano a Harry.

Harry corrió a su cama y abrió su maleta. Sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad y el Mapa.

—Harry Potter arrastra a Draco Malfoy por las escaleras para buscar un pergamino y una capa. ¡Qué emocionante! —Draco continuó narrando— Por muy famoso que sea por sus aventuras, uno esperaría algo mejor.

— ¿Quieres callarte, Malfoy? Ninguna de mis aventuras ha tenido tanta repercusión. Y no te arrastré hasta aquí por nada. Esta es la Capa de Invisibilidad que me dejó mi padre, y el mapa del Merodeador, muestra todo Hogwarts y todos los que están en él.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡No me extraña que te hayas escabullido fácilmente y no te hayan atrapado! Maldito imbécil —la voz de Draco se elevó—. Harry Potter, el pequeño escurridizo.

— ¡Baja la voz, Malfoy! No quiero que nadie nos siga.

Los chicos se escabulleron de la habitación y de la sala común hasta que salieron a los pasillos.

Harry se pasó una parte de la capa por encima de su cabeza e hizo un gesto a Draco para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Y aquí estoy, acurrucado contra Harry Potter, a punto de ir a espiar a los profesores. —Draco continuó narrando mientras se deslizaba la capa sobre su cabeza.

Harry eligió ignorar la narración de Draco y levantó el mapa.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

— ¿Qué significa eso, Potter? Por supuesto que nuestras intenciones no son buenas.

—Sólo espera —dijo Harry exasperadamente cuando apareció el Mapa del Merodeador—. Ahora puedes ver todo Hogwarts y a todos los que están dentro.

—Vaya… —Draco no dijo más. Sólo observó los diminutos pasos de McGonagall y de Sprout.

—Camina conmigo, tenemos que alcanzarlas, Malfoy.

Draco se recuperó rápidamente de su asombro y siguió el paso de Harry. Bajaron muchos tramos de escaleras hasta que escucharon voces silenciosas. Pero llenas de pánico.

Harry hizo un gesto para que se acurrucaran en un rincón. Podían ver a todos los profesores en un círculo. Parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo, pero era difícil escucharlos sin acercarse.

Harry podía sentir el aliento de Draco en su cuello. Podía sentir su pecho contra su espalda. Harry no estaba exactamente seguro de por qué estaba pensando en cómo se sentía Draco cuando debería estar concentrado en los profesores.

—La amenaza es real, Minerva. ¡No podemos seguir ignorándola! —Remus argumentó.

Ver a Remus hizo que la culpa brotara en Harry. En los últimos meses había hablado con Remus un puñado de veces y fueron conversaciones cortas y tensas. Harry no sabía qué decir desde la muerte de Sirius.

—Si crees que estoy ignorando la amenaza, no me conoces muy bien, Remus. Me tomo esta amenaza en serio, pero no veo la necesidad de alertar a los estudiantes.

Draco se acercó a Harry.

—Avanza Potter, necesitamos escuchar más.

—Nos atraparán. Cállate. —Harry siseó de vuelta.

—Los estudiantes deben ser alertados. Deberían estar al tanto de lo que está pasando. Por lo menos el séptimo y octavo año deberían saberlo. —Flitwick discutió.

—Esto no es discutible. Les avisaré cuando crea que es el momento adecuado. Lo que pasó esta noche no se discutirá más. Ningún estudiante se enterará de esto. ¿He sido clara?

La voz de McGonagall no se elevó, pero fue severa. Harry ya había oído ese tono usado con él antes.

Todos los profesores asintieron con la cabeza o murmuraron su comprensión antes de dispersarse lentamente. La profesora Sprout se acercó tanto que tuvieron que empujarse contra la pared para evitar ser golpeados.

Una vez que todos los profesores se fueron, McGonagall aclaró su garganta en voz alta.

—Señor Potter, si cree por un segundo que no sé que está ahí, no me conoce muy bien. Ha sido mi alumno durante suficientes años como para saber que está ahí bajo esa capa.

Draco le dio un fuerte codazo a Harry.

—Bien hecho, Potter.

Harry se sacó lentamente de la capa, tratando de mantener a Draco escondido. Pero claramente, Draco no se escondería. Se quitó la capa de una manera que sólo un Malfoy podría.

—Ah, señor Malfoy. Qué sorpresa —los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron de par en par al ver a Draco—. Esperaba a la señorita Granger o al señor Weasley.

Draco levantó el mentón, como si estuviera ofendido.

— ¿Por qué Potter traería a uno de esos tontos cuando podría traerme a mí? —Draco preguntó y levantó la ceja con delicadeza.

Harry no estaba seguro de por qué, pero en ese momento sólo quiso reírse. Las payasadas que solían hacerlo enojar, le resultaban extrañamente entrañables.

—No puede culparme, señor Malfoy. La última vez que me fijé, ustedes estaban peleando en el comedor.

Harry sabía que Malfoy continuaría, así que decidió interrumpirlo, aunque le pareciera un poco lindo. Sólo un poco.

—Profesora, ¿qué es esta amenaza a la que todos se refieren? Voldemort ya no está y todos sus lacayos están en Azkaban, ¿qué clase de amenaza queda?

Draco no pudo evitar sentir un leve estremecimiento ante el nombre, pero se obligó a no dejarlo traslucir.

—Usted más que nadie, señor Potter, debería darse cuenta de que hay muchos males en este mundo. Uno se irá y otro tomará su lugar.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudar? —Harry preguntó, con un nivel de energía que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Draco aprovechó ese momento para seguir narrando.

—Y aquí va Potter, haciendo sus cosas normales de Salvador. A la primera señal de problemas, salta de cabeza para salvar el día, sin saber realmente qué problema es. Todos nos preguntamos cómo ha llegado tan lejos en su vida. —Draco dejó escapar un suspiro como si estuviera preocupado.

—Ignórelo por favor —dijo Harry cuando McGonagall le dio a Draco una mirada inquisitiva—. Ha estado raro toda la noche.

McGonagall sólo sacudió la cabeza y continuó.

—No quiero que te involucres en nada, Harry. A Dumbledore le habría gustado involucrarte en esto, pero para mí sigues siendo un estudiante. No pondrás tu vida en riesgo. El mundo mágico te agradece todo lo que has hecho, y ahora es hora de que tengas una vida normal.

Draco resopló eso.

— ¿Realmente cree que Potter Cabeza de Toro se va a sentar y dejar que alguien más se encargue de algo? ¿Lo conoce en realidad? Tiene el complejo de salvador más ridículo que he visto nunca.

— ¿Quieres callarte, Malfoy? Tu opinión no es necesaria.

Draco sólo sonríe.

—Mi opinión siempre es muy valorada. Pregúntale a cualquiera que tenga un poco de gusto.

— ¡Chicos! Esto es serio. No voy a tener a ninguno de ustedes galanteando por ahí tratando de salvar el día. No es su trabajo y no lo permitiré. —la voz de McGonagall no dejaba lugar a discusión.

—Sí, profesora. —murmuró Harry.

McGonagall pareció satisfecha y se dirigió a Draco.

—Oh, no se preocupe por mí —dijo él—, a diferencia de algunos, no siento la necesidad de salvar a todos.

—Bueno, entonces, por favor, vuelvan a su habitación y no digan una palabra de esto a nadie. Buenas noches. —McGonagall les dio una última mirada aguda antes de irse.

—Y aquí está Potter, después de descubrir que hay peligro y que le dijeron que no se involucrara. Se puede ver la mirada de contemplación en su rostro. Ah, ahí está. Potter va a tratar de salvar el día a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que está enfrentando. —Draco dijo con una voz sarcástica.

—Haré lo que quiera, Malfoy, y ni tú ni ella me detendrán.

— ¿Detenerte? ¿Por qué iba a tratar de detenerte? Eres un entretenimiento perfecto. Y si quieres que te maten, es tu propio problema. Una molestia menos en mi vida.

—No dejes que te retenga, Malfoy. Eres bienvenido a huir y ser un cobarde como siempre lo eres. No quisiera ser una molestia para ti. —la voz de Harry era sarcástica, pero ligeramente herida.

—No soy un cobarde. Tengo un cerebro. Y a diferencia de algunos, ¡utilizo el mío para mantenerme vivo! No tienes derecho a llamarme cobarde. Hice lo que necesitaba para mantener a mis padres con vida.

— ¿Y cómo te resultó eso, Malfoy? Uno encerrado en casa y otro en Azkaban. Suena como un hogar perfectamente feliz.

Draco apretó los puños y miró a Harry con un odio que el mismo Harry no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Mis padres están vivos, Potter, a diferencia de los tuyos. No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado. No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar aterrorizado en tu propia casa —Draco hizo una pausa, su voz ligeramente ronca—. Si me hubiera unido a tu pequeño ejército, mis padres habrían muerto. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho para salvarme. Así que sí, tal vez algunos lo llamarían ser cobarde, pero perdóname si yo no pienso lo mismo.

—Ni siquiera intentaste luchar. Pensar con tu propia mente. Dejaste que _papá_ lo pensara todo y lo seguiste. —Harry dijo con amargura.

—Oh, ¿crees que no pensé por mi cuenta? Fui yo quien no te identificó con Bellatrix. Te salvé el culo y arriesgué mi propia cabeza por ello. Y no podría haber huido —Draco se subió la manga de su túnica para revelar la marca oscura—. Esto siempre me llamaba a él. Correr no habría tenido sentido. Podría haberme encontrado dondequiera que fuera.

La réplica de Harry murió antes de salir de su boca. Malfoy tenía razón, _lo había salvado_. Y Harry no sabía por lo que había pasado.

—Lo siento —Harry respiró profundamente—. Lamento todo lo que has pasado. Lamento haber sido un imbécil contigo muchas veces. Lamento haber desestimado lo que pasaste. Siento haber usado un hechizo del que no sabía los efectos en ti. Lo siento.

Draco se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué decir. Nadie se había disculpado con él, nunca. Ni sus padres por ponerlo en peligro, ni sus amigos por traicionarlo. Nadie.

—Eres un tonto, Potter. Pero gracias. Lamento haber sido un imbécil engreído cuando nos conocimos. Y por hacer esas insignias de "Potter apesta". Pero en realidad me encantaba hacerlas. Siento haber pensado en matarte, muchas veces en realidad.

Harry se quedó allí en silencio. Miró tímidamente a Draco y le dio una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias Malfoy. No eres tan malo.

Draco sintió una sensación de deja-vú y extendió su mano.

— ¿Amigos, Potter?

—No lo sé, Malfoy… —Harry dejó salir una sonrisa perezosa.

— ¿Asustado, Potter?

Harry extendió también su mano y tomó la de Draco.

—Ya quisieras.


	4. Capítulo IV

Harry comprendió durante la semana siguiente que ser amigo de Draco Malfoy, no era tan diferente como cuando eran rivales. Todavía se gastaban bromas pesadas y todavía discutían tanto como lo hacían antes. La única diferencia verdadera era saber que no había odio detrás de las palabras.

—Oye, amigo —dijo Ron antes de sentarse a su lado con un enorme plato de comida—, parece que te estás volviendo loco de nuevo.

—Harry, pensé que habías dicho que estabas durmiendo mejor. —la voz de Hermione estaba llena de preocupación.

Harry vaciló antes de responder. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero no quería que sus amigos supieran que él y Malfoy se llevaban bien.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que ha habido muchas cosas en mi mente, chicos. No se preocupen por mí.

No era mentira, Harry no podía sacar esa noche de su mente. Estaba preocupado por esta amenaza invisible y desconocida, pero lo más importante en su mente era Malfoy. Malfoy con su estúpida sonrisa y sus tontas narraciones. Malfoy y su ridícula obsesión por su cabello.

—Y ahí va de nuevo. —le dijo Ron a Hermione. Ella jadeó.

—Espera un segundo, Harry. ¿Te gusta alguien? —su voz estaba emocionada, como si la perspectiva de que a Harry le gustara alguien fuera lo más destacado del día.

— ¿Quién, Harry? —preguntó Ginny, sentándose junto a Hermione. Un entusiasmo falso llenó su voz, revelando su descontento por el fin de su relación.

— _A Harry_ no le gusta nadie. —recalcó Harry con tono firme.

—Eso no es cierto —interrumpió Draco con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, en un ángulo para que sólo Harry pudiera verla—. Harry obviamente gusta de mí. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Soy impresionante.

—Que te jodan, Malfoy. Nadie te invitó a esta conversación. —respondió Ron con veneno.

—Sé amable, Ronald. —lo regañó Hermione, sonando aterradoramente como la señora Weasley.

Harry sonrió al ver cómo el rostro de Ron se puso rojo brillante.

—Sí, Ron. De todos modos, no es como si a Harry pudiera gustarle Malfoy. —la voz de Ginny era amarga.

Draco se llevó las manos al corazón, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Oh mi corazón. Nunca nadie gustará de mí. —Draco se burló en voz alta.

—Lo dudo seriamente. —resopló Harry.

Ron y Hermione le lanzaron una mirada extraña. A Harry realmente no le importaba. Se estaba divirtiendo, y si Draco Malfoy era la causa de eso, entonces tendrían que acostumbrarse.

Draco tomó algo de comida antes de volverse hacia Harry.

—Tenemos que hablar más tarde. —dijo, para luego alejarse sin mirar atrás.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —murmuró Ron, luego de un rato.

El resto del desayuno se comió prácticamente en silencio, además de las miradas que Hermione seguía lanzándole. Harry simplemente ignoró sus miradas y se concentró en su comida.

Luego se levantó abruptamente.

—Tengo que ir a hacer algo antes de la clase. Los veré más tarde. —se fue antes de que pudieran responder.

Harry salió corriendo del Gran Salón y se dirigió directamente al área cerca del aula de pociones. Durante los últimos días, él y Draco habían encontrado un salón de clases abandonado y lo habían bautizado como suyo.

Harry llamó a la puerta tres veces antes de empujar la puerta para abrirla.

—Oh, es Harry Potter, escuché que te gusta alguien—se rio Draco cuando Harry entró en la habitación. Harry se sintió enrojecer mientras cerraba la puerta y le lanzaba un hechizo de bloqueo.

—No me gusta nadie, Malfoy. Lo único que me realmente me gustaría ahora mismo, es descubrir este supuesto peligro en Hogwarts.

—No eres divertido, Potter. Todo trabajo, nada de juego. —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Draco.

— ¿De qué querías hablar, Malfoy?

—Siempre al grano. Siempre con prisa por correr peligro. ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho lo masoquista que eres?

—No busco el peligro, Malfoy. — Harry dijo con cansancio, sin poder evitar que una pequeña parte de él pensara en las palabras de Draco. 

Harry siempre había buscado el peligro. Y últimamente sentía la necesidad de hacer todo el bien que pudiera para que la muerte de Sirius valiera la pena.

—Lo que digas, Potter. Pero te he visto a lo largo de los años. Pareces sentir la obligación moral de hacer todo lo posible para salvar a todos.

Harry resopló frustrado. Ya sea que estuvieran en una tregua de amistad o no, Malfoy siempre encontraba una manera de enojarlo.

—Yo era el único que podía salvar a todos. Actúas como si yo hubiera elegido ese camino, pero no es así, se me impuso. No me dieron elección. Sabes cómo es eso.

Draco sólo suspiró y asintió. Él lo sabía. A veces le sorprendía lo mucho que tenían en común.

—Escuché que Fenrir Greyback escapó de Azkaban —Draco vaciló un segundo—. También escuché que mi papá escapó.

Harry dejó que la información se procesara antes de responder.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Los Slytherin de séptimo año estaban hablando de eso. Le pregunté a mi mamá y ella dijo que Lucius desapareció y que nadie supo más de él.

Harry se sintió arder en las ganas de salir él mismo y buscar a Lucius para llevarlo de nuevo al Ministerio, pero se dio cuenta de que todo esto afectaba a Draco de manera diferente, a diferencia de Harry que no podía desearle nada bueno a alguien como Lucius Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Harry preguntó tentativamente. Hubo un tiempo en que eso habría hecho que Draco explotara.

—No lo sé —admitió Draco honestamente—. Le extraño. No importa lo que haya pasado, él siempre será mi padre. Pero ha hecho mucho mal, y si está causando estragos ahora, necesita regresar a Azkaban. No quiero más muertes en nombre de los Malfoy. —Draco descubrió un repentino alivio llenarle el pecho. Harry era la primera persona con la que había podido ser honesto durante mucho tiempo, y se sentía bastante bien poder hablar con alguien.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco. ¿Has escuchado algo sobre lo que están haciendo? ¿Están juntos?

—No tengo idea. Sólo escuché que están fuera. Pero parece una coincidencia que ambos escapen al mismo tiempo para que no estén trabajando juntos.

Ambos se quedaron allí sentados en silencio durante un par de minutos.

—Entonces, la clase está a punto de comenzar en un par de minutos. —dijo Draco, pero su tono no parecía como si realmente quisiera ir.

—Podríamos saltarnos y colarnos en la oficina de McGonagall. Ella estará enseñando. Tal vez podamos encontrar más información sobre Greyback y tu padre. —sugirió Harry.

—Siempre el Potter rebelde. Me rindo. Eres una influencia terrible. —Draco le dio una sonrisa—. "Harry Potter corrompe la mente inocente de Draco Malfoy”. —narró riendo.

—En todo caso, el único aquí que puede corromper a alguien eres tú. —se defendió Harry mientras sacaba su Capa Invisible. Era una suerte que él siempre se preocupara por encogerla y llevarla consigo a todas partes.

Draco ignoró su comentario y tomó la capa.

—Necesito conseguirme una de estas. Podría hacer muchas cosas con esto.

—Buena suerte en encontrar otra, entonces. Además, serías aterrador con una de estas. —Harry rio.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Potter? Sólo la usaría para causas nobles. ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que me des la tuya?

—Absolutamente ninguna.

Harry le quitó la capa a Draco y la arrojó sobre ambos. Caminaron sincronizados y se dirigieron a las torres del oeste.

—Una vez más, Harry Potter se enfrenta directamente al peligro. Posiblemente lo más peligroso que ha hecho: irrumpir en la oficina de la directora McGonagall.

—Habría sido terrible tenerte de nuestro lado durante la guerra. Nos habrían atrapado tantas veces por tu voz.

—Ustedes habrían tenido suerte de tenerme de su lado. Hubiera sido una alegría.

—Oh, sí, Draco Malfoy, una alegría.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la oficina de McGonagall, Harry sintió una ola de tristeza invadirle. Recordó haber venido aquí a menudo por el consejo de Dumbledore.

—Bueno, Potter, sabes la contraseña, ¿verdad?

—Um, supongo que adivinaré hasta acertar.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello y gimió.

— ¿Por qué habría creído que el gran Harry Potter realmente tenía un plan? Que estúpido de mi parte.

Harry comienza a enumerar golosinas al azar, como solía hacer cuando intentaba entrar por Dumbledore. Entonces se dio cuenta de que probablemente las golosinas no servirían.

—Transformaciones, gotas de limón, galletas, gatos.

La entrada gimió antes de abrirse.

—Gatos. Esa debería haber sido mi primera suposición.

—Harry Potter adivina su camino hacia la oficina de la directora. Parece sorprendido. Oh, mira, me está mirando. —Draco le dio a Harry una sonrisa inocente.

—Vamos idiota. —Harry tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta la oficina de McGonagall.

—Vaya, no he estado aquí desde que McGonagall se hizo cargo.

La habitación no era muy diferente a cuando la tenía Dumbledore. Muchas cosas eran iguales, pero muchas cosas también eran diferentes. La habitación estaba menos abarrotada y más simplista. El Sombrero Seleccionador también estaba encima de una cómoda.

Harry se quitó la capa, se acercó al sombrero seleccionador y lo recogió. Tocó los bordes gastados del sombrero y lo sostuvo suavemente.

—Allí está Potter, sosteniendo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Tiene una mirada nostálgica en su rostro. Me pregunto qué estará pensando.

Draco dio un paso hacia Harry y sonrió.

—Te reto a que te lo pongas.

Harry resopló y le dio a Draco una mirada divertida.

— ¿Qué somos? ¿Niños de cinco años?

—Sólo hazlo, Potter. Necesitas relajarte de vez en cuando.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Le tomó un minuto, pero luego el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a cantar su canción. Los chicos esperaron un minuto a que terminara la canción y luego el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

—Oh, te reconozco. Hace ocho años estabas rotundamente en contra de que te pusiera en Slytherin.

Draco le lanzó a Harry una mirada indignada.

— ¿En serio Potter? ¿Le dijiste al sombrero que no te pusiera en Slytherin? 

—Te acababa de conocer y me recordabas a mi primo. No quería terminar donde estabas, así que le dije al sombrero que me pusiera en otro lugar. Pero él sí me quería en Slytherin.

—Bueno —Draco se encogió de hombros—, de todas maneras, eres demasiado estúpido como para estar en Slytherin.

—Vaya, gracias Malfoy.

—Parece que eres demasiado mayor para ser clasificado —retomó el Sombrero—. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirte? —preguntó.

— ¿Dónde lo sortearías ahora si pudieras? —preguntó Draco antes de que Harry pudiera responder.

—Hmm, esa es una pregunta difícil —el Sombrero Seleccionador se detuvo y pensó durante un minuto—. Sigo pensando que tú, Harry, podrías hacer grandes cosas en Slytherin. Pero parece que también has hecho grandes cosas en Gryffindor. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, también puedo verte en Ravenclaw. Tienes una mente brillante.

Draco estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Crees que podría sobrevivir a Ravenclaw? Es la persona más tonta que he conocido.

—Tiene un poco de cada casa en él. Pero puedo ver que lo ha hecho muy bien en Gryffindor. Por lo tanto, me quedo con mi decisión original. ¡Gryffindor!

Harry se quitó el sombrero y se lo arrojó a Draco.

—Yo me lo puse, tu turno.

Draco se puso el sombrero de mala gana e hizo un comentario sobre cómo arruinaría su cabello.

—Oh, has cambiado mucho desde tu primer año —dijo el sombrero—. Has pasado por mucho y has tomado muchas decisiones difíciles. Eres ambicioso y astuto, perfecto para Slytherin, pero hay más para ti. También eres inteligente y leal. Has sido valiente e intrépido. Puedo verte en Hufflepuff y Gryffindor también.

Fue el turno de Harry de reír.

— ¡Draco Malfoy, un Hufflepuff! No me lo esperaba.

—Es leal y honesto. Fuertes cualidades de un Hufflepuff. También valora el conocimiento, así que también estaría bien en Ravenclaw. Pero él es un Slytherin en su esencia. ¡Slytherin!

Draco se quitó el sombrero y se acomodó el cabello. Dejó el sombrero donde lo encontraron y se volvió hacia Harry.

—Bueno, supongo que nos pusieron donde debíamos estar.

—Estoy feliz de haber sido puesto en Gryffindor —reflexionó Harry—. Cambió mi vida y me dio la familia que siempre quise.

Draco hizo una pausa y reflexionó también sobre su tiempo en Slytherin.

—No sé cómo me siento. Algunos días desearía haber estado en una casa diferente, tal vez en Ravenclaw, donde habría encajado bien. Pero mi padre se habría sentido tan decepcionado… No importa, de todos modos, me veo increíble con el color verde.

Una voz se aclaró detrás de ellos.

—También se verá _increíble_ en detención, señor Malfoy, igualmente que el señor Potter —McGonagall estaba detrás de ellos, con las manos en las caderas. Su rostro parecía cansado—. Ahora, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos, merodeando por mi oficina y jugando con el Sombrero Seleccionador?

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, sus ojos buscando la respuesta correcta para decir.

—Nosotros, um… —Harry miró a Draco— queríamos ver dónde estaríamos clasificados. —Harry explicó, en tono vacilante.

—Está diciendo que se colaron en mi oficina para probarse el Sombrero Seleccionador… —aunque había sonado como una pregunta, la ceja levantada de la directora decía otra cosa— Lo siento, pero no le creo.

Harry, sintiéndose atrapado, explotó:

—Lo sentimos, profesora. Nos colamos para ver si podíamos encontrar información sobre Fenrir Greyback y Lucius Malfoy, pero nos distrajo el sombrero. Resulta que nos quiere en los mismos lugares que originalmente.

—Parece sorprendido por eso. ¿Por qué él los ubicaría a ustedes de manera diferente? Ambos comparten los valores fundamentales de sus casas. Y si querían saber sobre Greyback y Lucius, deberían haber venido a hablar conmigo. —McGonagall parecía decepcionada.

—¿Qué sabe de mi padre? —Draco cuestionó, su expresión endureciéndose.

—Como probablemente habrá escuchado, su padre escapó de Azkaban. Él y Greyback escaparon juntos y luego desaparecieron. Después de eso, hemos tenido pequeños ataques al castillo. Las protecciones los han mantenido fuera, pero seguimos escuchando rumores de que hay algo grande planeado.

—Así que mi padre permanece en el lado oscuro. —Draco de repente se puso pálido. Tenía los ojos tristes y las manos apretadas a los costados.

—Su padre está tomando decisiones que no son las mejores, pero usted señor Malfoy, lo está haciendo bien aquí y sus decisiones no se reflejan en usted.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes para prevenir esos ataques? —Harry saltó para salvar a Draco.

—Hemos reforzado las barreras y estamos atentos. Hasta que suceda algo más grande, nadie puede hacer mucho.

Harry asintió y miró a Draco, quien estaba parado allí en silencio.

—Lamentamos la intrusión en su oficina, profesora McGonagall —se disculpó—. ¿Podemos irnos?

—Sí, tómense esto como una advertencia, no vuelvan a entrar en mi oficina.

Harry tomó la capa y a Draco para salir de allí. Estuvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta su habitación hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

—No importa lo que pase, estarás bien. Encontraremos a tu padre y trataremos de mejorar las cosas.

Draco asintió, se subió la manga y miró su Marca Oscura.

—Estuve en el lado oscuro porque no tuve otra opción. Supongo que siempre pensé que era lo mismo para mi padre. Pero él ya ha elegido su camino.

—Tú no eres tu padre. Y está bien que sigas preocupándote por él, incluso si toma decisiones terribles.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos.

—Lo haremos. —prometió Harry.


	5. Capítulo V

A Harry le llevó una semana encontrar información que realmente les ayudara. Le avergonzaba decirlo, pero usaba su nombre para conseguir lo que necesitaban. El hecho de decirle a alguien que Harry Potter lo quería, le daba lo que quería.

Se había escabullido varias veces en Hogsmeade y había hablado con mucha gente. El problema era averiguar qué era un hecho y qué era un rumor. Mucha gente había afirmado haber visto a Lucius o a Fenrir, pero las historias de nadie tenían sentido.

No fue hasta que se acercó al callejón Diagon que empezó a encontrar respuestas que tenían más sentido. Después de hablar con mucha gente y que todos le dijeran que fuera al callejón Knockturn, fue entonces cuando las respuestas comenzaron a fluir.

Según un mago, Greyback y Lucius habían estado intercambiando dinero por varitas. Supuestamente también habían comprado algunas pociones, pero nadie parecía saber lo que hacían las pociones.

Draco nunca venía con él en sus visitas y Harry empezaba a echarlo de menos. Cada vez que se iba, Draco insistía en que Harry se fuera solo. Daba terribles excusas de por qué no podía ir.

—Señor Potter, siento la necesidad de recordarle que aunque este es su octavo año, sus notas aún importan. —el profesor Slughorn comentó, dando golpecitos en el escritorio frente a Harry, quien saltó en su asiento, siendo despertado de su dueño.

—Le pido disculpas, profesor. He tenido una semana muy ocupada. Prometo prestar más atención.

—Por favor, ocúpese de ahora en adelante de la clase, señor Potter. —Slughorn se alejó y miró el trabajo de otros estudiantes.

Harry se frotó los ojos cansadamente. El vendedor de la poción desconocida no le dijo nada. No importaba la cantidad de dinero que ofreciera, el vendedor permaneció en silencio.

Draco se alejó de su compañero y se acercó a Harry, quien trabajaba solo.

—Potter, ¿sabías que la persona promedio debe prestar atención en clase para obtener buenas notas?

—Oh, vete a la mierda Malfoy. He estado tan concentrado en todo que me he distraído sólo un instante. —Harry se frotó los ojos cansadamente.

— ¿Sabías también que decirle a alguien que se vaya a la mierda se considera bastante grosero?

—Sí, como si tú mismo te preocuparas por ser grosero o no. —Harry puso los ojos en blanco y regresó su mirada a sus apuntes, intentando encontrarle sentido a la clase.

Draco ignoró su comentario y se inclinó junto a Harry para mirar sus apuntes. El brazo de Draco rozó el de Harry, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara.

—Sabes que estábamos revisando pociones curativas avanzadas, ¿verdad? No repasamos nada nuevo.

—Oh —las mejillas de Harry se pusieron más rojas—. No me di cuenta de eso.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa. Por alguna razón, siempre que estaba cerca de Harry, tenía ganas de reír o sonreír, y a veces de pegarle.

—Necesitas ayuda seria Potter.

— ¿Te estás ofreciendo a ayudarme? —Harry le sonrió.

Por un segundo, los latidos del corazón de Draco redoblaron su velocidad. _¿Qué diablos?_

—Necesitas más ayuda de la que yo podría darte. —respondió Draco con brusquedad. Necesitaba mantenerse alejado de Potter, estar cerca de él estaba empezando a afectarle. Probablemente la estupidez de Potter era contagiosa.

—Tienes razón. Probablemente no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para ayudarme. Obviamente necesito ayuda de los mejores, y obviamente no eres tú. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, disfrutando el visible nerviosismo en Malfoy.

—Tú… —Draco se detuvo buscando la palabra correcta— Deberías recordar que soy el mejor en pociones. Serías muy afortunado si te ayudara.

—Bueno, señor Malfoy, en realidad esa es una buena idea —el profesor Slughorn se detuvo en la mesa y miró a ambos chicos—. Les permitiría a ambos usar este salón después de clases cada martes, si lo desean. Es claro que necesita ayuda extra, señor Potter.

Draco tuvo que evitar reírse de la mirada ofendida de Potter. Al mismo tiempo, tuvo que evitar estrangular a Slughorn por considerar su broma.

—No necesito su ayuda, profesor. Entiendo completamente el tema. —Harry se defendió. Aunque definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

—Muy bien, señor Potter, pero por favor déjeme saber a mí o a alguien más si necesita ayuda.

—Por supuesto, profesor. —Harry asintió, el alivio inundándole.

Slughorn les dio a ambos una última mirada antes de caminar hacia el frente de la clase y agarrar unos frascos llenos de una poción de color oro líquido.

—Esta clase son pociones curativas extremadamente avanzadas. Me encantaría decir que las preparé yo mismo, pero si soy honesto, el Ministerio ayudó a conseguirlas para esta lección. Ellos decidieron que sería un regalo para los octavos años —Slughorn se detuvo y miró alrededor de la habitación—. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?

Muchas preguntas vinieron a la vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

— ¿Tenemos que tomarlas?

— ¿Por qué el Ministerio querría regalárnoslos?

— ¿Son pociones seguras?

— ¡Clase! De uno en uno, por favor —el profesor Slughorn suspiró—. Estas pociones son muy poderosas. Curan muchas cosas y no sólo dolores físicos. Pueden curar la ansiedad, la depresión y muchas otras cosas. No es absolutamente necesario que las tomen. Al Ministerio no le importa si las toman o no, en realidad. Sólo estaban ofreciendo algo a los que fueron heridos por la guerra. Sí, son pociones seguras.

La clase se quedó en silencio. Nadie sabía qué pensar. Harry miró a Malfoy para tratar de ver lo que estaba pensando, pero su cara estaba en blanco.

— ¡Al fondo con ellas! —gritó Seamus desde el frente del salón.

— ¡De acuerdo! —aplaudió un Ravenclaw.

—No. De ninguna manera —Draco sacudió la cabeza con firmeza—. No sé nada sobre esta poción o los efectos que tendrá en mí. No necesito curación. Me niego a beber algo innecesario.

—Eso está absolutamente bien, señor Malfoy. Nadie está obligado a beber esto. Pero los que lo hagan, me gustaría que me informaran cómo los hace sentir la poción —Slughorn comenzó a repartir la poción a los estudiantes que la querían—. Señor Potter, ¿le gustaría una?

Harry se permitió pensar un momento mientras observaba cómo la poción dorada brillaba a la luz. Si la poción pudiera ayudar a su mente a sanar, tal vez ayudaría a sus pesadillas y miedos.

Toda la clase parecía estar a la expectación sobre la decisión de Harry. Nadie había bebido la poción todavía y todos querían saber qué iba a hacer él.

—Sí, profesor.

Slughorn le entregó la poción. Era más pesada de lo que él pensaba que sería. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él mientras desenroscaba la tapa y vertía la poción en su boca.

No pasó nada. Luego todo sucedió. El dolor le explotó en la cabeza y sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado por una maza. Le dio un calambre en el estómago y soltó un aullido. Su visión tenía manchas negras por todas partes y sintió náuseas.

— ¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¡Por eso no tomamos pociones de las que no sabemos nada! —escuchó a Malfoy gritar antes de caer al suelo.

* * *

Draco miró fijamente al inconsciente Potter y gimió. ¿Cómo puede ser que el sólo hecho de hablar con el imbécil y convertirse en su amigo, hiciera que sus emociones enloquecieran? Era como si estuviera preocupado por el cabeza de chorlito.

—Finalmente descubrimos de dónde vinieron las pociones, y pensé que usted merecía saberlo, señor Malfoy —McGonagall entró en la habitación intempestivamente, asustando a Draco—. A pesar de lo que el profesor Slughorn creía, las pociones no venían del Ministerio. No tengo la menor idea de por qué ellos darían tales pociones sin razón. Resulta que las enviaron tu padre y Fenrir Greyback, disfrazadas como un paquete del Ministerio.

Draco quiso responder, pero no tenía palabras. Su padre había envenenado a Potter. Su padre podría haberlo envenenado a _él_. Su padre era malo. Su padre no era quien él siempre había esperado que fuera.

—Gracias por decírmelo. —susurró. No sabía qué más decir. Al menos ahora sabían cuál era una de las pociones que habían comprado en el Callejón Knockturn. Si tan sólo el tonto de Potter se despertara, entonces todo estaría bien.

McGonagall le dio una última mirada de preocupación antes de salir de la habitación.

Draco se golpeó mentalmente a sí mismo. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado por lo de Potter? No era como si fueran algo más que amigos. Además, Potter había escapado de la muerte varias veces. Esto no sería diferente. No podría serlo.

—Si tu gesto sigue estando tan fruncido, te saldrán arrugas. —susurró Harry con los ojos cerrados.

—Estás despierto —el alivio inundó la voz de Draco—. ¿Y cómo sabes que mi gesto está fruncido? ¡Ni siquiera has abierto los ojos?

—No necesito verte para saber que estás preocupado. Prácticamente puedo oírlo desde aquí. —la voz de Harry sonaba dolorida.

—No estoy preocupado —se defendió Draco—. Y si lo estoy, sería por mí mismo solamente. Si se supiera que mi padre te ha matado, entonces yo estaría muerto. No te halagues pensando que estoy preocupado por ti.

Las palabras irritaron a Harry, pero ahora mismo no tenía mucha energía como para preocuparse. Todo le dolía. Trató de abrir los ojos por un instante, pero las luces eran cegadoras. La cabeza le latía con fuerza.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Me duele hablar. Todo me duele.

Por un segundo no hubo ningún sonido y se preguntó si Malfoy se había ido. Trató de abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero entonces Malfoy empezó a hablar.

—Mi maravilloso padre trató de matarte. O a mí. No sé a quién trataba de matar. Sólo sé que él fue el responsable. —la voz de Draco estaba tensa. Harry podía oír la ira en su voz.

—Oh. —Harry trató de encontrar algo articulado que decir, pero las palabras se le escapaban.

—Sí.

— ¿Me pasa algo malo? —Harry preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿Además de la cicatriz en tu cabeza, tus horribles gafas, tu terrible gusto por la moda, y tu necesidad de salvar a todo el mundo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Quiero decir, no! Esas cosas no son cosas que estén mal en mí. —Harry empezó a exasperarse.

—Claro que no —respondió Draco sarcásticamente—. Pero no, no te pasa nada nuevo. Al menos no que ellos sepan. Pero no saben lo que se supone que la poción debía hacer, todo lo que saben es que definitivamente no era una poción curativa.

—Oh, mierda. No me digas.

—Harry Potter dijo una mala palabra —narró Draco en voz baja—. ¿Quién iba a saber que tenía esas palabras en su vocabulario?

—Cállate, gilipollas. Todo duele. Que le den a esa maldita poción.

— ¿Es un mal momento para decir “te lo dije”? —Draco preguntó inocentemente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es un maldito mal momento! —Harry intentó gritar, pero salió una voz silenciosa y rasposa.

—Bueno, entonces. Supongo que eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, entonces. —Draco sonaba decepcionado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Harry se negó a abrir los ojos y Draco continuó caminando de un lado a otro frente a su cama. Harry podía sentir la tensión que se desprendía de Draco en oleadas. El aire se sentía nublado por la preocupación y la ira.

—Por fin se ha despertado, señor Potter. Estoy empezando a hartarme de verlo aquí. —Madam Pomfrey amonestó al entrar en la sala.

—Yo también. ¿Puede apagar las luces?

Madam Pomfrey agitó su varita y las luces se atenuaron hasta casi la oscuridad. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron lentamente para asegurarse de que las luces se habían ido. Su visión estaba borrosa, así que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de que Draco y Madame Pomfrey aparecieran ante él.

Harry se sorprendió inmediatamente de lo terrible que se veía Malfoy. Tenía ojeras y la ropa estaba desarreglada. Nunca había visto a Malfoy en un estado tan horrible.

—Te ves como la mierda, Malfoy. —dijo sin tacto.

— ¿Así me agradeces que te haya traído hasta aquí, cargando con todo tu peso, y que me haya quedado despierto tres noches sin dejar tu cama, a pesar de las muchas protestas? —Draco le echó un vistazo a Madame Pomfrey.

— ¿Me has cargado? —Harry no estaba seguro de por qué, pero se sintió ligeramente conmovido por eso.

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? —la cara de Draco se tensó en defensa— ¿Querías que te dejara morir en el suelo de la clase de pociones?

—Gracias. —susurró Harry en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo se siente, señor Potter? —Madam Pomfrey interrumpió.

Harry se tomó un minuto para evaluar cómo se sentía. Le dolían menos los ojos ahora que las luces estaban apagadas. Su cabeza todavía palpitaba y su cuerpo le dolía. Trató de sentir su magia, comprobando que esta se sentía tan incontrolable como antes de la poción.

— ¿Es inapropiado decir que me siento como una absoluta mierda?

—Sí, señor Potter, pero esta vez lo dejaré pasar. —Madam Pomfrey le regaló con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella agitó su varita sobre él e inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Bueno, tal vez no mejor, pero el dolor se había ido por un momento.

—Harry Potter está en su cama de hospital con una mirada confusa en su cara. Parece un completo desastre. Pero si se me permite decir, tiene mucha suerte de estar vivo. Por supuesto, gracias a mí. —Draco declaró inteligentemente.

—Eres absolutamente molesto, Malfoy.

—Muchachos, no es momento para discutir. Necesita descansar, señor Potter. Sus otros amigos querían que le dijera que le envían sus mejores deseos y que van a averiguar cuál era la poción.

Por un segundo, Harry se sintió herido porque sus amigos se habían ido sin esperar a que él despertara. Harry cambió su expresión al percatarse de que Draco le miraba fijamente.

—Quise ir en busca de información sobre la poción también, Potter, pero decidí que quizás querrías que alguien estuviera aquí cuando te despertaras. Y todos sabemos que mi cara es mucho más atractiva que la de Weasley.

—Gracias, Malfoy —la voz de Harry era suave—. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

—No empieces con los sentimentalismos, Potter. Nunca te tomé por un tonto.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Oh, ni te atrevas a dormirte, Potter. No he terminado de hablar contigo. De hecho, te traje algo. —Draco alcanzó un libro de la silla detrás de él y se lo lanzó a Harry.

— ¡Ouch! Acabo de beber veneno, Malfoy. No hay necesidad de lanzarme cosas —Harry abrió los ojos y miró el libro en su regazo. Era el libro que había sacado de la sección restringida. “Cómo aprovechar tu magia".

—Me imaginé que querrías leer algo, ya que estás encerrado en este lugar —Draco le hizo un guiño a Harry—. Aunque creí que ya sabías cómo controlar tu magia. Ya sabes, después de matar al Señor Oscuro y todo eso.

Madam Pomfrey tomó ese momento para alejarse y dejar que los chicos hablaran.

Harry miró a Malfoy, dudando.

—Una vez que lo maté, absorbí parte de su poder. Odio absolutamente usarlo. Se siente incontrolable. Y oscuro. No puedo controlarlo. No es mío. —Harry sonaba angustiado.

—Eres una de las personas más valientes y tontas que he conocido. Su magia es ahora tuya. La magia no es ni clara ni oscura. Es lo que tú haces de ella. Eres una de las personas más puras que ha conocido el mundo mágico. Esa magia no es oscura. Usarla no te hará malvado. Sólo necesitas aprender a controlarla. Es nueva y extraña, pero no es maligna. Es una parte de ti —Draco hizo una pausa—. Tú eres bueno. Mejor de lo que nadie merece.

Harry no supo qué decir. Draco había abordado todo lo que había temido. Todo sobre esta nueva magia envenenándolo, haciéndolo oscuro.

—No soy tan bueno, Malfoy. A pesar de lo que los periódicos puedan decir, no soy perfecto. Hice que mataran a Sirius. Hice que mataran a tantos. Y no puedo controlar esta magia. Es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya sentido. —Harry miró sus manos. Podía sentir la magia a cada instante.

—Por mucho que me duela decirlo, Potter, no hiciste nada malo. No hiciste que mataran a nadie. No eres responsable de la muerte de nadie. Lo único de lo que tienes la culpa es de ser bueno. No obligaste a esa gente a luchar. Tú los inspiraste. —Draco lo miró con desprecio, como si lo desafiara a discutir con él.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Harry. Culpó al veneno por sus emociones. Porque sólo por un segundo sintió que realmente le importaba Draco. Lo cual era absolutamente estúpido porque nunca estarían tan cerca.

—Yo era sólo un niño —susurró—. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No finjas que sobreviviste a una guerra y mataste al Señor Oscuro sin saber dónde estabas parado. No fue un accidente. Fuiste valiente y lo hiciste. Eres un sobreviviente. Gryffindor tiene suerte de poder decir que eres uno de los suyos. —por un rápido segundo, Draco sintió una punzada en su pecho. Siempre se había preguntado si él en todo ese tiempo había hecho sentir a todos los Slytherin orgullosos de él. Si había enorgullecido a alguien en absoluto.

—Ojalá nos hubiéramos hecho amigos desde mucho antes. —admitió Harry en voz baja.

—Son las pociones para el dolor las que hablan Potter.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo son. Hablo en serio.

Estar cerca de Potter era horrible, decidió Draco. Cuanto más tiempo estaba a su alrededor, más le dolía el pecho y más fuerte era el deseo de abrazarlo. Era horrible.

—Hubieras sido un amigo terrible —Draco sonrió con suficiencia—. Hubieras sido un terrible cómplice de bromas.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo hacer una broma? —las mejillas de Harry se volvieron de un ligero tono rosado.

—Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Nombra una cosa retorcida que hayas hecho.

Harry lo pensó. Realmente no había mucho que él hubiera hecho. Siempre había estado atrapado en el drama de Voldemort. Bostezó antes de responder:

—Ron y yo nos colamos en la sala común de los Slytherin en nuestro segundo año. Te engañamos para que nos dejaras entrar. —dijo Harry con suficiencia.

Draco tosió bruscamente.

—No, no lo hiciste. Me acordaría absolutamente de eso.

—Usamos la multijugos y nos colamos como Crabbe y Goyle. Pensamos que estabas tramando algo.

— ¿Pensaron que estaba tramando algo y se colaron en Slytherin? —Draco arqueó su ceja derecha.

Las mejillas de Harry se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas.

—Parecía inteligente y razonable en ese momento —se defendió—. Además, nunca nos atrapaste, ¡ja!

—Sí, sí, Potter. Mejor duérmete. Estaré aquí por la mañana. —Draco le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse en una de las sillas incómodas y hacer un gesto de dolor.

Harry observó a Draco tratando de ponerse cómodo en las sillas duras.

—Podrías acostarte aquí —dijo con un gesto vacilante, señalando la cama—. Sólo si quieres, por supuesto.

Draco se congeló y registró la cara de Harry para ver si estaba bromeando. Esto tenía que ser una broma. No había forma de que Potter lo quisiera tan cerca.

—Um. Sólo si no te importa, supongo. —Draco nunca había luchado por articular sus pensamientos. No como ahora.

Harry se acercó lentamente al borde de su cama y dio una ligera palmadita al otro lado.

Draco entró vacilante y se aseguró de que no se tocaran. Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en toda su vida. Se sentía como si tuviera doce años de nuevo.

Ambos se acostaron en silencio, sin moverse ni hablar. Harry cerró los ojos y se durmió rápidamente, sucumbiendo a las pociones curativas.

Draco se quedó allí mirando al techo, preguntándose cómo diablos su vida había terminado con él compartiendo un pequeño catre de hospital con Harry Potter.

Pero después de un rato, decidió que no era tan malo.

Finalmente, Draco también se quedó dormido. Y cuando Madam Pomfrey pasó por allí, sus ojos casi se le salieron de sus cuencas. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo visiones. Ya era extraño que Draco se hubiera quedado durante días esperando a Harry, pero compartir la cama era una locura.

Normalmente los habría despertado e impuesto la regla de no compartir la cama. Pero había algo dulce en la forma en que Draco se aferraba a Harry. No podía interrumpirlos ni por un momento, pero podía convocar a la directora McGonagall, para que no se perdiera de esto. Envió un Patronus con un mensaje de urgencia.

Después de unos minutos, McGonagall irrumpió en la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Harry está bien? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

— ¡Shh! —Madam Pomfrey susurró— Mira. —ella señaló a los dos chicos.

McGonagall se quedó sin aliento. Si le sorprendió en un principio que ambos fueran amigos, el ver que ahora estaban compartiendo una cama era otro nivel.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Madam Pomfrey sacudió su cabeza.

—No tengo la menor idea. Me fui para que pudieran hablar en privado y cuando regresé, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Juntos.

—Interesante. —McGonagall susurró. Estaba pensando en las posibilidades. Estos dos serían imparables como amigos. Ella esperaba que no causaran problemas juntos.

—Son bastante lindos juntos, ¿no crees? —susurró Pomfrey— Una luz y una oscuridad, el equilibrio perfecto para cada uno. Ambos, fuertes e inteligentes.

—Esto es muy inapropiado, pero tienes razón. Pero si se llega el día en que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy salgan juntos, creo que tendría un ataque al corazón.

—Bueno, tendrás que prepararte para eso, Minerva —Madame Pomfrey sonrió—. Por ejemplo, yo nunca pensé que vería el día en que ellos compartieran la cama o la misma habitación juntos.

Las dos mujeres compartieron una extraña sonrisa antes de retirarse de allí y dejar a los chicos dormir en paz.


	6. Capítulo VI

Harry no se había despertado tan cómodo en mucho tiempo. Le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Draco Malfoy. Harry apenas recordaba cómo terminaron en esa posición, pero estaba bastante feliz donde estaba.

Draco respiró suavemente, sintiendo un pequeño peso sobre su pecho. Nunca se había despertado con otra persona en su cama, pero una pequeña parte de él sentía que podía acostumbrarse a esto. Draco no quería abrir los ojos. Si lo hacía, eso significaba que el momento terminaría.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni abrió los ojos. Se quedaron allí, abrazados, felices de olvidarse del mundo por un tiempo, de olvidar el pasado entre ambos.

— ¡Harry! Creemos saber lo que… —la voz chillona de Hermione se cortó mientras contemplaba la vista que tenía delante. Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que Harry se había despertado, pero no mencionó que Malfoy estaba con él, y mucho menos en _su cama_ con él.

— ¡Qué diablos! ¡Mis ojos, oh mis ojos! —gritó Ron— ¿Por qué el hurón está en la cama con Harry?

—Calla a tus amigos, Potter. Están perturbando mi sueño. —comentó Malfoy en voz baja.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a sus amigos. La mirada de asombro en sus rostros le recordó lo absurda que era la situación, el estar acurrucándose con Malfoy en una de las camas de la enfermería. ¿Quién era él ya? Se suponía que debía odiarlo y, sin embargo, allí yacía cómodamente sin una sola preocupación.

—Hola chicos.

—Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo tener una conversación contigo cuando tu cabeza está en su pecho. —Ron dijo disgustado.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero lentamente se apartó de Draco. No, _Malfoy_. Él era Malfoy. El pensar en él como Draco sugería algo más. Algo que no quería reconocer o pensar.

Draco gimió, pero soltó a Potter. Estaba tan cómodo, pero era totalmente comprensible que unos estúpidos Gryffindor arruinarían su única mañana perfecta.

—Creemos que sabemos qué era la poción —comenzó Hermione—. Creo que es una especie de poción de fuerza vital.

—Ah, señorita Granger. Acababa de llegar a la misma conclusión. —comentó Madame Pomfery, acercándose a los chicos.

— ¿Qué es una poción de fuerza vital? —Harry se estaba frustrando. Aún le dolía la cabeza y su magia se sentía errática.

—No hay forma de que fuera una poción de fuerza vital —Draco puntualizó—. Slughorn tenía muchos viales y todo el mundo sabe que es una de las pociones más difíciles de hacer, y de producir en masa. Además, de queres matar a Potter o a cualquiera, hay muchas otras pociones más fáciles y sencillas. —Draco se sentó detuvo y miró a todas las personas en la habitación. Por un segundo recordó que debía verse terrible, pero luego recordó que Potter podría estar muriendo. Y sorprendentemente eso parecía más importante.

—Eso no es exactamente cierto, señor Malfoy. Usted conoce a su padre, sabe de lo que es capaz. —Madame Pomfrey miró a Draco con tristeza.

—No lo creo. Mi padre es mucho más inteligente que esto. Nunca le daría una poción que pudiera tardar meses o años en matarlo. ¿Cuál sería el punto? —Draco se puso a la defensiva. No pudo pensar con ironía que estaba tratando de salvar el honor de su padre, cuando este ya no lo tenía.

— ¿Pueden callarse un momento, por favor? ¿Qué demonios es una poción de fuerza vital? —gritó Harry. Estaba cansado de que lo ignoraran.

Draco, Hermione, Ron y Madame Pomfrey compartieron una mirada entre ellos.

—Qué. Es. Eso. —Harry apretó los dientes.

—Um, bueno es… —Hermione vaciló.

—Es una poción que lentamente drenará tu vida. Poco a poco te hará más débil. Tu cuerpo y tu magia se desvanecerán. Te desvanecerás. —Draco comenzó enojado, pero al final su voz era suave.

—Podrías haber sido un poco más sensible al respecto, Malfoy. —gruñó Ron.

Harry no dijo nada. Al borde de la muerte. De nuevo.

—Así que voy a morir —Harry hizo una pausa y se frotó los ojos. Aún le dolía la cabeza—. No siento que esté a punto de morirme.

—Eso sería porque _no_ está a punto de morir, señor Potter. Las pociones de fuerza vital no matan inmediatamente. A veces pueden tardar años en matar. —dijo Madam Pomfrey. Su voz sonaba tranquila pero le temblaban las manos.

—Entonces mi vida está en una línea de tiempo. De nuevo. —la voz de Harry era monótona. No sabía cómo sentirse ni qué decir.

—Hay una solución —Hermione murmuró en voz baja—. Pero no es algo que te gustará.

— ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que la muerte! —gritó Harry. Estaba harto de que lo trataran como si fuera frágil, como si no pudiera manejar lo que le decían. Deseaba que todos se fueran y poder volver a dormir con Malfoy.

—Tendrías que atar tu núcleo mágico al de otra persona. Alguien cuya magia sea compatible con la tuya. Esto te haría compartir tu magia. Pero esto puede ser arriesgado. —dijo Madam Pomfrey en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿o muero o me vuelvo dependiente de alguien más? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? —gritó Harry— ¿Por qué siempre yo? —Harry miró a Malfoy, quien estaba mirando al suelo—. Que se joda tu padre, Malfoy. Que se jodan a todos.

— ¿Crees que yo quería que esto sucediera? —la voz de Draco era fuerte, pero cualquiera podía ver el dolor escrito en su rostro— ¡Yo no te envenené! ¡No quiero que mueras! Resulta que me caes bien Potter, resulta que no eres tan malo —Harry estaba a punto de gritar un poco más cuando Malfoy tomó su mano. Eso lo hizo callar rápidamente—. No culpes a todos por lo sucedido. Ninguno de nosotros causó esto, ninguno de nosotros te obligó a beber esa poción. Lamento el papel que mi padre jugó en esto, pero yo no soy mi padre. —Draco miró a Harry a los ojos, olvidándose de todos en la habitación por un segundo.

Harry apartó la mano de Malfoy con enojo. No tenía derecho a decirle a quién culpar.

— ¿A quién puedo atar mi magia? ¿Y cuáles son los riesgos? Me niego a sentenciar a muerte a otra persona. —Harry miró a Madame Pomfrey, buscando respuestas.

—Atarías tu magia a quien sea más compatible. Pondremos a prueba tu compatibilidad mágica mediante hechizos conjuntos. Y sí, hay un pequeño riesgo de envenenar a quien sea a quien la atamos, pero es un pequeño riesgo. Sin embargo, hay problemas más grandes que eso. Quien sea que elijas, estará atado a ti para siempre. Tendría que vivir en la misma ciudad y estar siempre cerca el uno del otro. Cuando uno muere, también muere el otro. —explicó Madame Pomfrey.

—Así que mis opciones son morir lentamente o arruinar la vida de alguien. Simplemente genial. —Harry golpeó su cabeza contra su almohada e hizo una mueca cuando sintió el dolor dispararse a su cabeza.

—Lo haré —se ofreció Hermione—. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, me niego a dejarte morir.

—No Hermione, yo debería hacerlo. Ambos queremos ser Aurores de todos modos, estaremos cerca pase lo que pase. —dijo Ron.

—Ninguno de los dos lo hará —dijo Harry con firmeza—. No arruinaré sus vidas, chicos. Sé lo que fue estar conectado con Voldemort, no forzaré a nadie a conectarse conmigo.

—Deja de ser un idiota tan desinteresado, Potter. Morir sólo por no estar conectado con alguien es realmente estúpido. —dijo Draco con fiereza. No llegó tan lejos siendo amigo de Potter para dejarlo morir ahora.

—No soy un idiota. Pero no puedo hacer esto. Preferiría morir.

—Harry… —comenzó Hermione, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Draco la interrumpió de todos modos.

—Lo haré yo. Todo esto se debe a mi padre. Además, tengo una deuda de vida contigo —Draco hizo una pausa y miró a todos—. Me niego a dejarte morir. No puedo dejarte morir. —Draco no estaba seguro de qué hacer con sus manos. Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida. Así que decidió poner sus manos sobre el brazo de Potter.

—Te sientes culpable, Malfoy, y eso no es justo —Harry susurró—. Piensa en esto, pasarás _toda_ tu vida atado a mí.

Draco permaneció en silencio durante unos quince segundos.

—Bueno. Lo he pensado. Me gustaría salvar tu estúpida vida.

—No podrías hacerlo de todos modos, Malfoy —dijo Ron con malicia—. No hay forma de que tu magia sea compatible. La tuya es demasiado oscura.

—Ron, la magia en sí no es oscura. Se trata de cómo se usa. — Hermione explicó.

Harry cerró los ojos y trató pensar en esta situación como una pesadilla que pronto terminaría. Era sólo otra horrible pesadilla.

—Sólo hay una forma de saber quién es el más adecuado —Madame Pomfrey se alejó y regresó con la varita de Harry. Ella se la dio y le dijo que se sentara—. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes se turne para lanzar un _lumos_ con el señor Potter. A quien le funcione mejor será el que mejor se adapte.

—Yo primero. —se ofreció Ron.

—Está bien, ponte a su lado.

Ron se movió hasta que estuvo al lado de la cama de Harry.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres…

— _¡Lumos!_ —gritaron Harry y Ron simultáneamente.

Una luz salió disparada de sus varitas para combinarse con una luz débil, parpadeando antes de desvanecerse.

—Bien entonces. No creo que tu magia sea lo suficientemente compatible. Si atamos a alguien a alguien incompatible, puede que se agoten los dos núcleos mágicos. —Madame Pomfrey explicó.

—Mi turno. —se ofreció Hermione.

Ella tomó el lugar de Ron al lado de Harry y levantó su varita.

— _¡Lumos!_ —ambos gritaron.

La luz fue mucho más brillante y no parpadeó en absoluto.

—Mucho mejor —sonrió Madam Pomfrey—. Sus núcleos mágicos son mucho más compatibles.

—Quiero intentarlo. —dijo Draco.

—No arruinaré tu vida de esa manera, Malfoy. No tiene sentido intentarlo. Me niego a vincularme contigo. —Harry dijo obstinadamente.

—Y yo me niego a dejarte morir.

—Déjelo intentar siquiera, señor Potter, no hay daño.

—Bien. —dijo Harry, demasiado cansado para discutir.

—Uno, dos, tres.

— _¡Lumos!_

La luz que salió disparada de sus varitas era tan brillante que todos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos. Era como un sol en miniatura. Brilló hasta que los chicos bajaron sus varitas y poco a poco se desvaneció.

La profesora McGonagall entró en la enfermería y aplaudió.

—Bien hecho chicos, una pareja perfecta.

Ron gimió.

—¿Cómo podría el hurón ser su pareja perfecta? Se odian mutuamente.

Sigue así Weasley —Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry y levantó sus manos para mostrárselas a Ron—. Como puedes ver, somos mejores amigos. Y estamos a punto de estar unidos de por vida —terminó, dedicándole un guiño a Ron.

Sorprendentemente, Harry no se apartó. Se limitó a mirar el rostro de Draco, buscando una señal de falta de sinceridad o algo así. Pero no pudo encontrar nada. Draco realmente quería ayudarlo. Para salvarlo.

Ron parecía estar a punto de vomitar y Hermione se quedó allí en silencio.

—Esta no es una elección que ninguno de los dos deba tomar a la ligera. Esto es permanente y no se puede deshacer. Este tipo de vínculo se parece mucho a los hechizos que se usan para los vínculos matrimoniales. —Madame Pomfrey explicó.

Draco dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Harry Potter va a ser mi marido. —dijo alegremente.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Ron gritó— ¿Cómo saben que esto no es una estrategia para hacer que maten a Harry? ¡Quizás sepa dónde está su padre! ¡Quizás sabía desde el principio qué era realmente la poción! ¡Fue el único que se negó a beberla!

—Si lo supiera, ¿por qué demonios estaría de acuerdo en atar mi vida a la de Potter? —Draco arrastró las palabras— Si este estúpido idiota fuera y se hiciera matar, yo también moriría.

—Estaremos atrapados juntos, Malfoy. No puedes decirme de repente que quieres estar conmigo para siempre, me has odiado durante años. —Harry susurró.

—Hemos estado atrapados juntos en un armario y salimos ilesos. Estoy seguro de que podríamos sobrevivir a una vida juntos. —Draco le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa a Harry.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que media hora en un armario es extremadamente diferente a toda una vida juntos?

—No puedo ver esto. —resopló Ron antes de salir furioso de la habitación.

Hermione se quedó allí en silencio, luciendo dividida entre quedarse y seguir a Ron.

— ¿Qué incluye exactamente el bono de núcleos atados? —preguntó Draco.

—La magia de ambos se combinará. Sus almas se volverán una. Deberían poder sentir lo que siente el otro. También existe la posibilidad de que puedan escuchar los pensamientos del otro. Como dije anteriormente, cuando uno muere también muere el otro.

—La respuesta es no. —dijo Harry rotundamente.

—La respuesta es sí. —respondió Draco.

—No.

—Sí.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡NO!

— ¡SÍ!

— ¡NO!

Draco respiró hondo y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Sí, vamos a hacer esto. Mereces tener una vida. Esta vez no serás el mártir desinteresado. Todos sabemos que soy mucho más razonable, por lo tanto, estoy decidiendo que haremos esto.

—Oh, _¿estás decidiendo?_ Según la historia Malfoy, apestas a la hora de tomar decisiones.

—Ataca todo lo que quieras, Potter, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Harry, lo aceptarás! —interrumpió Hermione antes de que su discusión pudiera escalar más— Si Malfoy quiere hacer esto, entonces deberías hacerlo tú también. Quiero que vivas. Quiero que estés en mi boda —las lágrimas amenazaron con salir—. Quiero que seas el tío Harry para mis hijos. No puedo verte morir cuando hay una solución. Por favor, no desperdicies tu vida.

—Si hiciera esto, estaría desperdiciando la vida de Draco, y no puedo tener eso en mi conciencia. —Harry se volvió hacia Draco—. Puedes estar de acuerdo con esto ahora, pero ¿qué pasará en cinco años cuando quieras hacer algo, pero no puedes porque estás atado a mí? ¿Qué pasará cuando te des cuenta de que me odias, pero estás atrapado conmigo? No quiero que sacrifiques tu vida por la mía. Llegarás a resentirte conmigo, y no quiero que eso pase.

—Lo creas o no Potter, nunca me he resentido contigo en mi vida. De hecho, trajiste una chispa a mi vida que nadie más ha tenido. Mi vida sería bastante aburrida sin ti —Draco le lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Realmente mantenerte vivo es por razones egoístas. Si mueres, no tendré a nadie a quien molestar y torturar —Draco hizo una pausa y fingió pensar—. En realidad, ¿sabes qué? Si quieres dejarte morir, hazlo. Si mueres, me quedo con esa maravillosa capa que tienes.

—Bien —Harry se apartó de todos y cerró los ojos—. Ahora váyanse.

— _¿Bien?_ ¿Lo harás? —Draco cuestionó.

— ¡Si! Ahora todos fuera, por favor. Quiero estar solo.

Hermione le dio una última mirada antes de irse.

—No me iré —dijo Draco obstinadamente—, tal vez tus amigos escuchen cuando les das órdenes, pero yo me quedo.

— ¡Bien! Quédate y cállate, ¿quieres? —la voz de Harry era ronca. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Su vida nunca sería la suya.

—Harry, volveremos para discutir esto más a fondo mañana. —Madame Pomfrey y la directora McGonagall salieron de la habitación dejando a los chicos solos.

—No será como fue con Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Draco después de un tiempo—. El vínculo te hará más fuerte. Y quise decir lo que dije —Draco hizo una pausa y obligó a Harry a mirarlo a los ojos—. Me preocupo estúpidamente por ti, Cara Rajada. Mi vida sería bastante aburrida sin ti. Y no hay nada que odie más que aburrirme. Bueno, excepto ver tu horrendo sentido de la moda. No puedes morir, no cuando todavía podría tener una vida para torturarte.

Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron de los ojos de Harry. Comenzaron lentamente y luego aceleraron hasta que él estaba jadeando por el aire.

Draco se quedó allí, sintiéndose incómodo por un segundo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Estarás bien. Lo prometo.

—Estoy asustado. —admitió Harry en voz baja.

—Estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo.

—Me odiabas hace una semana.

Draco suspiró.

—Nunca te he odiado. Quería odiarte. Si te hubiera odiado, mi vida hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Pero nunca podría odiarte. Eres tan bueno y sacas un lado de mí que realmente me gusta. Me desafías tanto como me enfureces. Si te odiara, te habría entregado a la tía Bella. O habría dejado que Crabbe y Goyle te mataran.

—Soy solo una carga.

—Salazar, sólo eres un molesto capullo. No eres una carga, por favor, pótenlo en esa cabecita.

—Pero-

Draco estaba harto de escuchar esas tonterías. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para callarlo.

Lo besó.

Los labios de Harry eran más suaves de lo que pensó que serían, aunque no es como si hubiera pensado en eso, de verdad. Harry dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado antes de devolverle el beso lentamente.

El cerebro de Harry no estaba funcionando. No estaba funcionando en absoluto. Sus labios tocaban los de Draco Malfoy. Eran más que un toque, se movían juntos.

Se besaron por otro segundo antes de que Harry se alejara.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso, Malfoy?

—No lo sé. Pero funcionó, cállate.

Harry se llevó los dedos a los labios, estremeciéndose al comparar ese beso con los besos de Ginny. Besar a Ginny nunca se había sentido así. Nunca se había sentido como una batalla, como si estuviera luchando por el dominio. Nunca se había sentido tan emocionante.

—No soy gay, Malfoy.

—No parecía que te estuvieras quejando, aunque supongo que mis habilidades para besar son bastante buenas —Draco sólo sonrió—. Potter, ¿sabías que te pueden gustar los chicos y las chicas?

—No soy un idiota, Malfoy.

—No puedes culparme por cuestionar tu sabiduría.

—Cállate.

Draco aprovechó ese momento para comenzar a narrar. Sabía que la mejor manera de distraer a Potter era molestarlo.

—Harry Potter se ve confundido después de que el maravilloso y apuesto Draco Malfoy lo sorprendiera con un beso. Debemos añadir que ese obviamente debió haber sido el mejor beso de su vida.

La peor parte era que Harry no podía discutir exactamente eso. El único beso con Cho había sido terrible y los besos con Ginny nunca se habían sentido apasionados.

—Vete al diablo, Malfoy.

—Aw, yo también te amo, Potter.

—Estoy seguro de que no es lo que dije.

—Se lo que quisiste decir. Ahora vete a dormir, todavía necesitas recuperarte.

Draco los cubrió a ambos con las mantas y se acostó. Se sentía exhausto; discutir con Potter era agotador.

Harry se dejó hacer, mientras observaba cómo Malfoy envolvía un brazo alrededor de su torso y lo abrazaba a medias. Harry no sabía lo que estaba pasando. No podía dormir, no cuando habían ocurrido tantas cosas.

Malfoy lo había besado y el cerebro de Harry no sabía qué hacer con esa información. Tampoco sabía qué hacer con el hecho de que el beso en realidad había sido bastante bueno, o el hecho de que Malfoy era extrañamente atractivo La poción debió haberle causado daño cerebral antes de matarlo con el tiempo. Tenía que ser eso.

Mientras Harry pensaba intensamente en esto, no se dio cuenta de que también había envuelto a Malfoy con un brazo. Ambos estaban cara a cara y Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba suavemente.

Cuando Malfoy dormía, parecía tranquilo y más joven, pensó Harry.

—Puedo sentirte mirándome. Duérmete. —murmuró Draco. Las mejillas de Harry se pusieron de un rojo brillante antes de cerrar los ojos.

Por más que intentara en encontrar una razón, no podía dejar de sentirse seguro en los brazos de Draco.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

—Buenas noches, Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Para los que leen "Vivir y Amar", les pido un poco de paciencia. El bloqueo, la ansiedad y problemas con mi computadora, no me han permitido escribir con tranquilidad, pero les puedo asegurar que ya estoy en ello.


	7. Capítulo VII

A Harry le llevó unos diez segundos recordar dónde estaba y qué había pasado. Le tomó otros treinta segundos olvidarlo y distraerse con la forma dormida de Draco.

Su cabello estaba despeinado y esto trajo una pequeña sonrisa a la cara de Harry, pues a Draco le daría un ataque si viera su cabello en este momento. Todo en Draco se veía suave, no como el chico que había sido endurecido por la guerra. Sus labios también se veían suaves… besables.

— ¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Harry para sí mismo— Me he vuelto loco.

—Harry Potter finalmente admite la verdad para sí mismo. Parece que los milagros sí existen. —gimió Draco al despertar, para luego mirar a Harry.

—Oh, cállate, te prefiero dormido.

—Apuesto a que me prefieres en la cama. Contigo. —Draco le guiñó un ojo y Harry casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas.

— ¡No! ¡No es eso lo que quise decir! —la voz de Harry estaba llena de pánico. Pánico de que Draco pudiera tener razón.

—Digas lo que digas, Potter, todos sabemos lo que realmente estás pensando. —Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Estoy pensando que tu pelo es un nuevo look genial. Estoy seguro de que será la nueva tendencia de la moda. —Harry decidió que si Draco quería ponerlo nervioso, entonces podría seguirle el juego.

Las manos de Draco volaron hacia su cabello y sintió lo fuera de lugar que estaba. Intentó arreglarlo sin un espejo, pero sólo lo empeoró.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, Potter. Estar cerca de ti ya me ha hecho más parecido a ti. Mi pelo es un desastre. ¡Probablemente se parece a tu nido de pájaros!

—Es Harry. —dijo Harry. No estaba seguro de por qué la distinción entre Potter y Harry parecía tan importante, pero lo era para él. Potter se sentía como algo frío e indiferente, y le recordaba a esos días cuando ellos se odiaban.

—Sé tu nombre de pila, es un nombre que he escuchado desde que era un niño. ¿Hay alguna razón para que me digas tu nombre ahora? —Draco sabía exactamente lo que Harry quería decir, pero quiso pincharlo un poco. Levantó una ceja y le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—Llámame Harry. Por favor.

Draco actuaba tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro estaba a punto de estallar de excitación o algo así. Siempre había querido tener esa confianza con Harry, pero cuando se conocieron eso parecía casi imposible.

—Sólo si me llamas Señor Malfoy, el mago más atractivo del mundo.

Harry hizo una pausa por un minuto antes de reírse a carcajadas. La mirada de ofensa en la cara de Draco sólo lo hizo reír más fuerte.

Pronto Draco se unió y se sentaron allí riéndose el uno del otro y de lo ridículo de todo.

—Bueno, estoy feliz de verlos a ambos de tan buen humor. —Madame Pomfrey apareció de la nada y las risas de los chicos cesaron.

—Sólo nos reíamos de lo terrible que se ve el cabello de Draco. —Harry respondió rápidamente, sólo para estallar en risas de nuevo.

— ¡No! No es cierto. Nos reímos de cómo Potter cree que yo no sabía que su nombre es Harry. —Draco respondió.

— ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! Sólo te dije que puedes llamarme Harry.

—Entonces tú llámame Draco. Sé que tu pequeño cerebro puede tener dificultades con la pronunciación, pero estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás con el tiempo.

Harry fingió estar ofendido, pero sólo resultó en que ambos se rieran nuevamente.

—Por muy entrañable que sea esto, debo hacerle algunas preguntas, señor Potter. Necesito que me responda lo más honestamente posible.

Harry tardó un segundo en recuperarse de la risa y luego asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se siente? Por favor, dé todos los detalles que pueda. —Madame Promfrey agitó su varita y aparecieron una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino. La pluma se posó sobre el papel, lista para empezar a escribir lo que Harry dijera.

No fue hasta ese momento que Harry se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy bien. Ya no le dolía la cabeza. También se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sujetando la mano de Draco.

—Mi cabeza se siente mucho mejor. También me siento mucho más despierto. Me siento realmente bien.

—Mi beso debe haber sido curativo. —dijo Draco antes de cubrirse la boca con la mano que no sostenía la de Harry. No quiso decir eso. Tenía razón, estar cerca de Harry lo hacía más estúpido.

Harry le miraba incrédulo y Madame Pomfrey mantuvo la cara seria pero una pequeña sonrisa intentaba asomarse.

—Se suponía que no debía decirse en voz alta. —Draco murmuró alejando la mirada de ambos.

— ¿Qué se supone que no debía decirse en voz alta, Draco? ¿Que tu beso fue lo que me curó? Estoy seguro de que eso es exactamente lo que me curó. —Harry tuvo que pellizcarse para mantener la cara seria. Torturar a Draco siempre sería su cosa favorita, aunque le causara un poco de vergüenza.

Antes de que pudieran discutir, Madame Pomfrey interrumpió.

—En realidad eso podría haber contribuido a que se sintiera mejor, señor Potter. El beso produce endorfinas positivas que podrían haber impulsado a su cuerpo a sentirse mejor.

—Siempre supe que era un gran besador. —dijo Draco con orgullo y sin pensarlo dos veces. Nuevamente, Draco se había contagiado de la estupidez Gryffindor.

—Eh, estuvo bien. —bromeó Harry.

—También tenemos que hablar del vínculo. —dijo la medibruja dijo y el ambiente en la habitación se volvió sombrío al instante.

—No hay nada que discutir. No voy a hacerlo. —Harry dijo tercamente.

—Ayer dijiste que lo harías. —Draco le miró con incredulidad.

—Sólo lo dije para hacerte callar.

—Qué astuto de tu parte. —Draco sintió un poco de respeto por eso. Tal vez mientras las tendencias Gryffindor de Harry se le contagiaban, sus propias tendencias Slytherin se le contagiaban a Harry.

—Morirá si no hace esto. Si se rehúsa a vincularse con el señor Malfoy, entonces podemos probar la compatibilidad mágica con otras personas. —Madam Pomfrey dijo severamente.

El buen humor de Harry estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

—Pero creo que crear un vínculo con el señor Malfoy sería la decisión más inteligente —Madame Pomfrey continuó—. Creo que Lucius pensó que usted se uniría con uno de sus otros amigos, no con su propio hijo. Si ambos se unen, él no podrá matarle sin matar a su hijo y dudo que quiera hacerlo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —Draco frunció el ceño—. Mi padre vería esto y todo lo que ya he hecho como una traición al nombre de los Malfoy. Probablemente me matará él mismo. —su voz era amarga.

A Harry le dolía el corazón por él. Siempre había querido una familia de verdad y eso le había dolido. Pero Draco tenía una familia, pero no una verdadera que lo apoyara y le quisiera. Eso tenía que doler más.

—Los padres a veces son malos para mostrar lo que sienten, pero no creo que ningún padre esté dispuesto a matar a su hijo. —la señora Pomfrey dijo lentamente.

Draco soltó una risa burlona.

—Obviamente nunca ha conocido a mi padre.

Harry sintió que el estado de ánimo de Draco bajaba en espiral y decidió que necesitaba distraerlo.

—Entonces si decidiera unirme con Draco, ¿eso haría a Lucius mi suegro? Porque si es así, me niego rotundamente. Imagina las cenas familiares. —Harry le dio un codazo a Draco, tratando de hacerlo reír. Draco sonrió un poco y se agarró fuertemente a su mano.

—Tienes razón, tampoco quiero crear un vínculo contigo, odiaría convertirme en un Potter. Oh, qué vergüenza. —Draco levantó la mano hasta la frente y fingió desmayarse.

— ¿Finalmente lo mataste, Harry? —Seamus Finnigan exclamó al entrar en la enfermería.

—Creí haberle dicho que aún no se permitían visitas, señor Finnigan. —Madam Pomfrey regañó.

Seamus se encogió un poco en su sitio, pero no se movió de allí.

—Vi a Ron y Hermione salir de aquí anoche. Además, Malfoy está aquí, y es técnicamente un visitante. Harry también es mi amigo.

Harry sonrió. Todos esos años en los dormitorios de Gryffindor y había hecho unos amigos increíbles.

—Bien, señor Finnigan —la mujer suspiró—. Si no causa problemas, puede quedarse.

Seamus levantó su puño en el aire.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? Y hola, Malfoy.

—Estoy vivo. —Harry respondió.

—Hola, Finnigan. —Draco saludó sin interés.

—No vas a creer lo que pasó en el partido de ayer, Harry. ¡Slytherin estaba ganando por una tonelada y entonces Ginny se metió y de alguna manera atrapó la Snitch y casi se cayó de su escoba! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Gryffindor ganó por sólo diez puntos! ¡Fue tan emocionante como cuando tú eras un buscador!

—Me alegra saber sobre lo emocionante que puede ser un partido, señor Finnigan —interrumpió Madame Pomfrey—, pero como podrá ver, estoy discutiendo cosas importantes con ellos.

—Bien. —dijo Seamus abatido.

—Ahora, volviendo a lo del vínculo, ambos necesitan ser participantes dispuestos. Si uno de ustedes no está dispuesto, esto no va a funcionar...

— ¿Vínculo? ¿Por qué, en nombre del Quidditch, harían eso? —Seamus exclamó en voz alta.

Madam Pomfrey y Draco respondieron de inmediato.

—Si va a ser una molestia, se puede retirar y volver más tarde.

—Porque estamos enamorados, Finnigan.

—Cielos Harry, ¡no puedo creer que te hayas enamorado del Hurón! Sin ofender, Malfoy. —Seamus dijo, ignorando completamente a Madame Pomfrey.

—No estoy enamorado de él. —dijo Harry a la defensiva.

Draco soltó una carcajada por la cara que Harry estaba haciendo, sin dejar de pensar en lo ridículo de todo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo se reía _así_ de un Gryffindor? ¿Desde cuándo besaba a un Gryffindor? Draco decidió que iba a pedir una cita en San Mungo para que le revisaran el cerebro una vez que todo esto estuviera hecho.

—Woah. Malfoy, no sabía que podías reírte. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacerlo? —Seamus bromeó.

—Que te follen, Finnigan.

—Voy a pedirle que se retire, señor Finnigan. Puede volver más tarde. —dijo Pomfrey haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—Bien, pero volveré. No mates a Harry, Malfoy. Oh, y mejor que te mejores pronto, compañero, tienes que ver el próximo partido. ¡Será asombroso!

—Adiós, señor Finnigan. —dijo Madame Pomfrey severamente.

—Adiós, chicos. —Seamus se despidió con la mano.

—Me gustaría hacerlo esta noche, si ambos están de acuerdo —dijo Madame Pomfrey, yendo al grano—. Cuanto más tiempo Harry permanezca sin estar ligado, más débil se volverá. También debemos hacerlo pronto en caso de que Lucius o Fenrir ataquen. Según la directora McGonagall, la intención de esos hombres era que el señor Potter se debilitara o se vinculara con la señorita Granger o el señor Weasley, y siendo así, podrían matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Me parece bien esta noche. —dijo Draco. No estaba seguro de por qué quería atarse con un idiota por el resto de su vida, pero se sentía bien.

— ¿Y si es una decisión precipitada? ¿Y si hay otra forma que no incluya la vinculación? Sólo porque nos llevemos bien ahora no significa que continuemos así. Malfoy, hay mucha mala sangre entre nosotros. ¿Qué hay de tu padre? Podría matarte por esto.

—No me he preocupado por mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo, Potter. Es hora de que acepte que nunca lo impresionaré y que es hora de ser mi propia persona.

Harry tenía que aceptar que estaba bastante impresionado por la actitud de Draco. Había cambiado de ser un niño que escuchaba todo lo que su padre decía, a un joven que hacía lo que él mismo quería. Un joven bastante atractivo, de hecho.

—Estoy de acuerdo en hacer esto esta noche, pero sólo si Draco está cien por ciento seguro de que quiere hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no querría hacer esto? Voy a ser famoso, El Profeta me amará. Imagina lo bien que me veré en la primera página. “Draco Malfoy, el compañero de Harry Potter". ¿No sería increíble?

—De hecho, también quería hablar de eso. Por mucho que me gustaría prometer que los periódicos no sabrán sobre esto, todos sabemos que no será posible. Necesita estar preparado para el impacto que tendrá en el Mundo Mágico, señor Malfoy. Los periódicos no se lo tomarán bien. Le acusarán de trabajar con su padre o de obligar a Harry a hacer esto o algo así.

Harry no había pensado en eso. Cuanto más lo discutían, más quería esconderse solo y salir de su miseria.

—Realmente no podría importarme menos lo que dicen los periódicos —Draco se encogió de hombros—. No sería nada nuevo de lo que han estado diciendo los últimos años. Dudo que el nombre de mi familia pueda empeorar.

—No dejaré que los periódicos te destrocen —dijo Harry ferozmente—. No dejaré que te hagan daño.

—Bueno, entonces está decidido, yo y un par de profesores volveremos a hacer el trabajo de hechicería esta noche. —Madame Pomfrey dijo sonriendo.

—Tengo una pregunta más.

— ¿Sí, señor Potter?

— ¿Qué significa este vínculo? ¿No están la mayoría de los hechizos de unión o enlace relacionados con el matrimonio?

—Está en lo cierto. Puede que sea un vínculo matrimonial, pero eso no significa que tengan que estar técnicamente casados. Pero esa era la intención original del hechizo.

— ¿Nuestros apellidos tienen que cambiar? Me niego a ser un Malfoy. —Harry hizo una mueca al pensarlo.

—Vaya, gracias. No es como si yo quisiera ser un Potter. —Draco replicó.

Madame Pomfrey suspiró fuertemente. No importaba qué, las discusiones de estos chicos nunca cesarían. Probablemente por eso se llevaban bien, ¿quién sabe?

—Ninguno de los dos se verá obligado a cambiar su apellido. Como dije, este vínculo se usará para salvar una vida, no para un matrimonio. Ahora, es su elección si ambos quieren llamarlo matrimonio, y luego cambiar sus apellidos y luego-

—Creo que así estamos bien, gracias. —Harry suspiró.

Harry y Draco continuaron discutiendo y Madame Pomfrey decidió retirarse silenciosamente, dirigiéndose a la oficina de McGonagall. Una vez que llegó allí encontró a McGonagall en su forma animaga.

McGonagall se transformó y se volvió hacia Madame Pomfrey.

— ¿Qué pasa Poppy? ¿Los chicos han decidido ya?

—Sí, van a hacer el vínculo, pero eso no es lo más importante que ha sucedido. ¡Se besaron!

—Oh, Dios. ¿Hablas en serio?

—El señor Malfoy lo admitió accidentalmente cuando se burlaba del señor Potter. Afirmó que su beso era curativo.

McGonagall estalló en carcajadas. Madame Pomfrey se unió a ella y pronto se rieron tanto que estuvieron a punto de llorar.

—Nunca pensé que vería el día en que fueran amigos, mucho menos posiblemente más que eso. Dumbledore siempre pensó que serían maravillosos juntos. —McGonagall limpió las lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos.

—El señor Malfoy parece estar muy interesado en ser enlazado, lo cual es muy interesante.

—Creo que siente que está en deuda con Harry por haberle salvado la vida. Y cuando realmente importa, esos dos siempre se han apoyado mutuamente, incluso durante la guerra. Especialmente durante la guerra.

— ¿Qué pasó entre ellos durante la guerra? —Madame Pomfrey preguntó con curiosidad. Ella sólo conocía los principales detalles que todo el mundo sabía.

—No lo sé todo, pero Harry me ha dicho algunas cosas interesantes. Sé que el señor Malfoy lo salvó de Bellatrix y Voldemort. También le dio la varita para derrotar a Voldemort. Harry lo salvó del fuego y de Azkaban. Estoy segura de que también han pasado más cosas.

—Eso es interesante. Siempre se han atraído como imanes el uno al otro, ¿no es así?

—Sí —McGonagall se detuvo a pensar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo les das hasta que descubran que se gustan y salgan juntos?

—Bueno, están a punto de casarse por un hechizo. Yo daría dos meses."

—Te apuesto quince galeones a que saldrán antes de un mes. —a McGonagall le brillaron los ojos.

—Trato hecho.

Mientras discutían los términos de su apuesta, Harry y Draco hacían lo que mejor saben hacer, discutir.

Todo había empezado por cuando querían concertar lo que harían una vez que estuvieran unidos. Ambos sabían que tendrían que mantener la proximidad durante los primeros meses, así que trataban de averiguar cómo continuar su vida juntos. Esto rápidamente se convirtió en una pelea.

— ¡Slytherin!

— ¡Gryffindor!

— ¡No me quedaré con un montón de idiotas que se sacrifican a sí mismos!

— ¡Bueno, yo me niego a andar con un montón de idiotas egoístas!

— ¡Los Slytherin no son egoístas! ¡Nos cuidamos mutuamente! ¡Sólo pensamos y planeamos y sabemos exactamente lo que queremos y cómo conseguirlo!

— ¡Bueno, los Gryffindor no son idiotas! ¡Hacemos lo que creemos que es mejor! Sí, a veces eso es peligroso, pero prefiero ponerme en peligro que ser un cobarde y saber que podría haber hecho algo para ayudar.

— ¿Estás insinuando que soy un cobarde?

— ¡Dímelo tú!

— ¡No soy un cobarde! ¡Sólo calculo lo que hago y decido qué cosas valen la pena para arriesgar mi vida y cuáles no!

—Bueno, pues yo no soy un idiota. —refunfuñó Harry.

—Bien por ti.

— ¡No lo soy!

—Claro que sí.

—Tal vez crear un vínculo contigo es una idea estúpida. —Harry estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado esto.

—No puedes echarte atrás ahora. Si mueres porque no aceptas esto, de alguna manera todos me culparán a mí.

— ¿Has pensado realmente en las consecuencias de hacer esto? Si tu padre me mata, tú también morirás. Si de alguna manera sobrevivimos, te quedarás conmigo hasta que muramos.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, la vida sería aburrida sin ti para torturar.

—Esa es una razón horrible para crear un vínculo con alguien. —argumentó Harry.

— ¡Sólo deja que alguien te salve por una vez! No puedo cambiar mis errores pasados, pero puedo cambiar esto. Déjame decidir lo que quiero hacer. Finalmente estoy haciendo lo que quiero y _quiero_ hacer esto.

Harry se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Vale, bueno —dijo después—, supongo que seguiremos con ello entonces.

—Seguiremos con ello.

—Y siendo así —Harry levantó un dedo—, me niego a convertirme en un Malfoy. Harry Malfoy suena horrible.

—Lo que tú digas, querido y futuro esposo mío —Draco se detuvo a pensar—. Oh, mierda, necesito conseguirte un anillo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que no nos vamos a casar de verdad?

— ¿Te das cuenta de que en el Mundo Mágico estos hechizos significan matrimonio? No te podrás casar con alguien más después de esto.

Harry sintió su corazón detenerse.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo salir con nadie o casarme una vez que esté enlazado contigo? ¡Nadie mencionó eso! ¿Cómo es que mi vida nunca es mía? ¿Cómo es que nunca me dan una opción?

—Oh, cálmate. No te ofendas, pero nunca he visto que te interese salir con alguien de todas formas.

— ¡Es bueno tener una opción de todas formas!

—Tienes una opción. Dos, si lo piensas bien: yo o la muerte.

—Caramba Malfoy, qué opciones tan increíbles me han dado.

Draco sintió una puñalada de dolor por un segundo. ¿Era en verdad una sensación tan terrible el estar enlazado a él?

— ¡Jódete Potter! ¿Sabes qué? Puedes morir lentamente por lo que me importa. Diviértete perdiendo tu magia y deteriorándote hasta que todo lo que quede sea una cáscara de la persona que solías ser. Merlín, ¿por qué te besé? No eres más que un hipócrita gilipollas. —Draco sintió que su garganta se hinchaba, las lágrimas amenazando con caer. No había sentido este dolor en mucho tiempo. No le había dado a nadie el poder de hacerle daño en mucho tiempo.

Draco saltó de la cama, resistiendo el fuerte impulso de golpear a Harry. Salió de la enfermería y dio un portazo.

—Mierda. —se dijo Harry. Le volvía a doler la cabeza. Este iba a ser un día extremadamente largo, decidió.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Harry permaneció solo en paz y tranquilidad durante unos tres minutos. Luego irrumpieron Ron y Hermione.

—¡Harry! Acabamos de ver a Malfoy irse, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione. Ron parecía bastante complacido de que Malfoy se hubiera ido.

—Tuvimos una pelea—murmuró Harry, mirándose las manos—. No me di cuenta de que si nos uníamos, yo no podría tener una vida después.

Hermione parecía en conflicto. No sabía si debía consolarlo o regañarlo. Ella se fue con el último.

— ¿Te das cuenta Harry de que si no lo haces, no tendrás una vida de todos modos? ¿No es mejor una vida con Malfoy que ninguna vida?

—Yo preferiría morir si fuera tú, compañero. —murmuró Ron.

—No es justo—se quejó Harry como un niño—, nunca tuve una opción. Ahora estoy atrapado en un ataúd o atrapado con Malfoy. Quien, por cierto, parece que me odia.

Hermione vaciló.

—Malfoy no te odia. Pasó días aquí, sin dormir. No se marchaba ni comía. Simplemente se sentó en estas horribles sillas y se quedó a tu lado. Incluso nos regañó por irnos —dijo Hermione con sentimiento de culpa—. Eso no es algo que haría alguien que te odie. Ambos son obstinados y de voluntad fuerte, además hay mucha historia desagradable allí. Se necesitará tiempo para superarlo.

—Ella tiene razón, lo sabes —intervino Ron de mala gana—. Ella siempre tiene la razón.

—Bueno, si no me odiaba, lo hace ahora. Puede que haya hecho que parezca que estar unido a él es tan malo como morir —dijo Harry, dándose cuenta ahora de lo hirientes que fueron sus palabras.

— ¡Harry! ¿Por qué dirías eso?

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Ese idiota ha sido horrible con nosotros durante años. Yo también elegiría la muerte. —dijo Ron.

La culpa carcomía a Harry. Realmente necesitaba aprender a pensar antes de hablar. Pero Draco lo había hecho sonar como si no fuera gran cosa que ninguno de ellos pudiera salir o casarse después de esto.

—Espera —dijo Harry, interrumpiendo la discusión de Ron y Hermione—. ¿Por qué Malfoy no está tan preocupado por esto también? ¿No quiere su familia que se case con una sangre pura y tenga bebés rubios y pálidos?

— ¡Asqueroso Harry, por favor no me hagas imaginar a los bebés Malfoy! —Ron gimió.

—Está desafiando todo por lo que ha sido criado, Harry, y lo hace sólo para salvarte. No sé exactamente lo que quiere o quería, pero creo que quiere ayudarte. — Hermione dijo gentilmente.

—He arruinado esto, ¿no? Sólo quería un año normal.

Ron suspiró, decidiendo que estaba cansado de todo el drama. Deseaba que pudieran volver a… bueno, no lo sabía. Siempre había sucedido algo en sus vidas. Sólo deseaba que pudieran ser tres amigos, viviendo una vida muy simple y básica.

—Mira Harry, te traje algo. —Ron le tendió algo que Harry no había notado que estaba cargando. Un suéter.

Harry le recibió el suéter a Ron y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Era el primer suéter que la señora Weasley le había tejido y era una de sus pertenencias favoritas. Irónicamente, era verde esmeralda, lo que le hizo pensar en Slytherin y luego en Draco.

—Gracias Ron. No tienes idea de cuánto significa este suéter para mí. —Harry no creía que _nadie_ se diera cuenta de lo mucho que significaba el suéter. Fue su primer regalo de Navidad real y demostró que a Ron le había importado lo suficiente su reciente amistad como para que su madre le hiciera uno también. Harry se pasó el suéter por la cabeza y sonrió. Le queda pequeño, pero todavía le encantaba.

Ron se sonrojó y se frotó la nuca.

—Es sólo un suéter, no es gran cosa. Pensé que querrías algo reconfortante después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Gracias —susurró Harry de nuevo, las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse por milésima vez en los últimos días—. No tengo ni idea de lo que haría sin ustedes.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Hermione con total naturalidad—, por eso estamos aquí. Tienes que ir a buscar a Draco y disculparte. Nosotros te cubriremos.

— ¡Oh sí! —Ron dijo de repente como si recordara que había otra razón por la que estaban allí— También traje esto —sacó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry—. Pensé que sería mucho más fácil escapar si nadie podía verte.

— ¡Ustedes son brillantes! —Harry sujetó la capa y la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros. Se puso de pie por primera vez desde que bebió la poción y la habitación se balanceó por un segundo.

—Ten cuidado y no te muevas tan rápido. —le aconsejó Hermione.

Esto hizo sonreír a Harry, recordando esa Hermione que nunca habría alentado a romper las reglas de la escuela o ir en contra de lo que dirían los profesores.

—Les compensaré por esto. —gritó mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la capucha y se alejaba de la cama.

Cuando salió de la enfermería, Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaría Draco. Podría estar junto al lago donde todo era tranquilo, o posiblemente el campo de Quidditch. También podría estar de regreso en los dormitorios de octavo año o en las mazmorras de Slytherin. _Pero no_ , Harry pensó, _Draco iría a un lugar privado_. En ese lugar donde Harry lo había encontrado antes cuando estaba molesto: el baño de chicos.

Harry corrió por los pasillos tan rápido como pudo. Voló escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la entrada del baño. Harry miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla suavemente.

Draco se giró ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Nadie estaba allí.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Draco. Su voz sonaba extraña debido al nudo que aún tenía en la garganta. Sólo quería quedarse en este baño, solo, y no salir nunca. De todos modos, nadie se preocupaba por él. Probablemente preferirían que desapareciera.

Harry entró lentamente en la habitación, sin querer asustarlo. Estaba a punto de quitarse la capa cuando Draco habló y Harry vio su cara. El pálido rostro normalmente impecable de Draco estaba rojo y manchado. Sus ojos parecían cansados e hinchados por frotárselos.

Draco se frotó la cara de nuevo mientras otra lágrima caía. Maldito Potter. Todo esto era culpa suya.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —repitió, levantando su varita.

Harry esperó un segundo antes de quitarse la capa.

—Soy sólo yo.

Draco dejó escapar un suave jadeo y retrocedió.

—Vete Potter. Eres la última persona a la que quiero ver. —Draco bajó su varita, pero la mantuvo en su agarre. Si la última vez que ambos estuvieron en este baño era una indicación, definitivamente debería tenerla disponible.

Harry notó su movimiento.

—No vine aquí para pelear contigo, Draco. Guarda la varita, ni siquiera sé dónde está la mía. Vine a disculparme. —Harry esperó a que Draco dijera algo antes de continuar.

—Bueno, continúa —dijo Draco con tanto sarcasmo como pudo, que en realidad no era mucho.

—Yo... —Harry vaciló.

—Venga. Escuchemos esta maravillosa disculpa del Salvador. —Draco quería empujarlo, hacerle perder el control. Draco se sentía más cómodo cuando estaban peleando. Era un territorio bien conocido entre ellos.

Harry apretó los puños antes de recordarse a sí mismo que no estaba allí para pelear.

—Lo siento. Fui un idiota al insinuar que morir era tan malo como estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Sólo quiero poder elegir cómo va mi vida siquiera una vez.

—Eso suena mucho a una excusa Potter, no a una disculpa. —Draco podía sentir crecer esos viejos sentimientos de animosidad entre ellos.

Harry tiró de su cabello con frustración. Todo era siempre tan difícil con Draco.

—La cagué, ¿bien? ¡Sé que la cagué! ¡Lo siento! No estoy tratando de lastimarte.

—Actúas como si yo fuera repulsivo. Déjame decirte que antes de todo lo que pasó con la guerra, había mucha gente haciendo fila para casarse conmigo. —dijo Draco.

—Ese es mi problema contigo. Estás tratando esto como si fuera sólo una transacción comercial. Tal vez veas el matrimonio como algo que te llevará más arriba en el mundo, pero yo lo veo como algo sagrado que debe hacerse por amor.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que el matrimonio se trate de algo más que del amor? ¿Qué tiene de grandioso el amor? Todo lo que hace el amor es lastimarte y romperte. —Draco susurró lo último. Toda su vida, cada vez que amaba algo, siempre terminaba en dolor.

—Mis padres se amaban. El amor de mi madre es la única razón por la que estoy vivo. El amor duele, pero también tiene el poder de curar.

—Bueno, no estoy interesado en nada de eso —Draco se miró las manos—. Sólo quiero ser feliz. No necesito amor.

—Todo el mundo necesita amor de vez en cuando… —Harry se detuvo un momento para reflexionar. Recordó un momento en el que pensó que sería mejor alejar a todos para protegerlos— El amor es lo que te ayuda a superar los tiempos más oscuros. Saber que alguien más está ahí para ti, alguien que te quiere, lo cambia todo.

Draco quería correr, pero Harry estaba bloqueando la única puerta. No quería tener esta conversación, especialmente con él.

—Sólo vete, Potter. Eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar de amor. Mi padre era la persona menos cariñosa que conocía. Crecí en un hogar donde aprendí a ser correcto en lugar de divertirme. En lugar de estar orgulloso de todo lo que hice, mi padre me decía todo lo que podría haber hecho mejor. Así que lo siento mucho si mi opinión sobre el amor no es la misma que la del niño que vivió.

Harry sintió un impulso incontrolable de abrazarlo. Sostener a Draco hasta que este se diera cuenta de que los sentimientos reales eran algo bueno. Pero tampoco quería que lo golpearan, así que mantuvo los brazos a los lados.

—Tu padre nunca debería haberte tratado de esa manera. No es que importe, pero para que lo sepas, siempre pensé que lo hiciste increíble. Solía cabrearme que siempre fueras bueno en las cosas.

— ¿Estabas enojado porque yo era bueno en todo? ¿Qué hay de ti? Un niño criado por muggles que era naturalmente talentoso en todo. No tienes idea de cuánto me sermoneó mi padre sobre cómo debería ser mejor que tú en Quidditch o cualquier otra cosa. Especialmente cuando Granger me superó en nuestras marcas; eso realmente solía hacerlo enojar. El ser vencido por un nacido de muggles.

Harry no quería que la conversación fuera así. Había querido consolar a Draco y hacerlo sentir mejor, no hacerle pensar en el pasado. Maldita sea, Harry no pudo contenerse más y se adelantó un poco para abrazarlo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco y sintió cómo este se tensaba.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter?

—Abrazándote, obviamente.

—Divertidísimo. Déjame ir.

—Oblígame…

Draco luchó contra el agarre de Harry, pero no tuvo éxito. A pesar de ser bastante bajo, Harry era fuerte y cuando estaba decidido nada se le escapaba.

Harry obligó a Draco a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo arruiné. Lamento mucho las cosas que dije. Pregúntale a cualquiera, nunca he sido tan bueno con mis palabras. No creo que estar unido a ti por el resto de mi vida sea malo, simplemente me sorprendió. Si todavía lo quieres, sería un honor vincularme a ti.

Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

—Harry Potter, rogando por mi perdón. Qué agradable.

—Bueno, no diría exactamente que estoy rogando. Es más como tener la amabilidad de esperar que me perdonaras.

Draco estaba luchando por aferrarse a su ira, pero estar cerca de Harry lo hacía muy difícil.

— ¿Perdonar o no perdonar? Esa es la cuestión —Draco fingió pensar en eso. El rostro de Harry cayó ante la idea de que él no lo perdonara, y a Draco le dolía verlo tan triste. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensara Harry, de todas formas? Las emociones apestan, decidió. —Supongo que puedo perdonarte —el rostro de Harry se iluminó—. Pero será mejor que seas amable conmigo. De lo contrario, haré miserable el resto de tu vida. Y estoy seguro de que estaremos juntos durante mucho tiempo. A menos que consigas que nos maten, por supuesto.

Harry se quedó helado. Aunque Draco estaba siendo sarcástico, Harry podía ver la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Los Malfoy no perdonaban, y Harry sabía que tenía que ser incómodo para él.

— ¿Bien? Vamos Potter, di algo. —preguntó Draco, sus mejillas comenzando a enrojecerse por la falta de respuesta.

Harry vio su sonrojo y no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que lo hacía ver. Sin darle un segundo pensamiento, Harry se inclinó lentamente y rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de Draco.

—Oh —susurró Draco—, esto es agradable.

—Cállate y bésame. —respondió Harry antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Draco con más fuerza.

Draco sintió una extraña emoción creciendo en su interior. Algo así como alegría. No se había sentido así en tanto tiempo. Movió sus labios contra los de Harry, quien dejó escapar un jadeo silencioso, y los giró para que Harry fuera el que se empujara contra los lavabos. Draco pasó la mano por el cabello desordenado de Harry y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Harry comenzó a besar su cuello. Continuaron hasta que Draco se alejó antes de que pudieran dejarse llevar.

—Merlín santo, Potter. Tenemos que pelear más. ¿Por qué no hicimos esto cuando solíamos pelear? La escuela podría haber sido mucho más agradable. —dijo Draco, su voz sonaba entrecortada.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Tenemos que hacer eso más.

Ambos se quedaron allí, sólo respirando hasta que recordaron por qué estaban allí en primer lugar.

—Bueno, ¿has decidido lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó Draco en voz baja. No quería arruinar el momento, pero también sabía que tenía que llevar a Harry de regreso a la enfermería.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco.

—Quiero hacer esto. Podemos hacer esto. Especialmente si incluye más besos así.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que es eso para todo lo que me quieres, Potter. Sin embargo, mis habilidades para besar son bastante sorprendentes, así que supongo que no me ofenderé.

—Bueno… —Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Por solo un segundo, todo en el mundo se sentía bien.

—Ah, y por cierto, ¿qué diablos estás usando y por qué son los colores de Slytherin? Si no fuera tan horrible, la gente pensaría que te lo di y eso realmente dañaría mi reputación de malo que tengo. —Draco lo miró de arriba abajo, con los ojos fijos en el suéter Weasley.

—Este fue el primer regalo de Navidad que recibí. Los Weasley me lo dieron cuando era un primer año y Ron y yo nos quedamos en Hogwarts. Recuerdo que estabas particularmente preocupado por el hecho de que yo no tenía una casa a la que ir. Creo que la señora Weasley lo hizo verde por mis ojos. Es uno de mis regalos más preciados, aunque sea un poco pequeño.

Draco hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio de lo idiota que había sido.

—Realmente era un idiota en ese entonces.

—Todavía lo eres —dijo Harry con descaro—, pero al menos ahora eres un idiota con grandes habilidades para besar.

—Juro que voy a decirle al Profeta que eres tú quien me está usando, y no al revés.

—Bueno, siempre que obtenga los beneficios, estoy de acuerdo con eso. —Harry sonrió y le dio a Draco un pequeño beso. No estaba seguro de qué demonios estaban haciendo, pero por el momento estaba contento.

—No estoy seguro, Potter. Hay que ganar esos beneficios. —Draco dijo en broma.

—Lo que quieras. —prometió Harry con un brillo en los ojos.

—Lo que quiero es que nos metamos debajo de esa capa y nos escabullemos de regreso a la enfermería antes de que Madame Pomfrey venga a buscarnos y nos asesine ella misma.

—Bueno, entonces, después de ti. —dijo Harry levantando la capa.

Draco se deslizó bajo la capa y se pegó lo más posible al cuerpo de Harry. Echó un último vistazo al baño abandonado. Tantas cosas habían pasado aquí, excepto que esta vez se iba con Potter y no en su contra. Era extraño cómo cambiaban las cosas.

—Vamos. —susurró Harry.

Caminaron despacio, no realmente apurados. Tuvieron que empujarse juntos muy cerca para evitar tocar a los estudiantes que pasaban. Finalmente, después de muchos pasillos y muchas escaleras, llegaron a la enfermería.

—Podemos hacer esto. —susurró Draco.

Abrieron la puerta de un empujón y se quitaron la capa. Madame Pomfrey estuvo sobre ellos de inmediato.

— ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué creen los dos que estaban haciendo al irse? Oh, eso es correcto, no estaban pensando. ¿Se da cuenta de lo imprudente que fue dejar al señor Potter, señor Malfoy? ¿Qué pasaría si su magia se hubiera vuelto inestable o si se hubiera desmayado bajo esa capa suya, señor Potter? ¡Nadie le habría encontrado en mucho tiempo!

—Bueno, técnicamente con el mapa podrían haberme encontrado. —dijo Harry.

— ¡No me interrumpa! No me importa lo del mapa. Eso fue extremadamente imprudente. ¡Y usted, señor Malfoy! —gritó, volviéndose hacia Draco— Debería haberlo sabido mejor antes de irse. ¡Debería haber sabido que este idiota imprudente le seguiría sin preocuparse por su propia seguridad!

—No soy un idiota imprudente. —se defendió Harry.

—Entonces, ¿cómo le gustaría que llamara a todas las cosas idiotas que ha hecho en los ocho años que ha estado en esta escuela? ¿Sabía que ha batido el récord de la escuela en la mayoría de las visitas? ¡Han sido 107 veces! ¿Quién se lastima 107 veces? Eso es correcto, alguien que no piensa en sus acciones.

—Creo que ambos entienden a Poppy —interrumpió McGonagall, saliendo de la nada—, y estoy segura de que nunca más se irán en contra de los consejos médicos. —los miró a ambos hasta que asintieron frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Tratamos de evitar que Harry se fuera —intervino Ron desde detrás de las mujeres, sorprendiendo a Harry quien no había visto a sus amigos.

—Señor Weasley, he sido la jefa de su casa durante muchos años. No soy tonta, no crea que no le conozco a usted y la señorita Granger. Sé que ustedes le trajeron esa capa. — McGonagall les envió una mirada de desaprobación que hizo que Ron se encogiera y se volviera de un rojo brillante.

—Maldita sea, pensé que funcionaría. —murmuró Ron. Hermione lo golpeó.

—Vuelva a la cama, señor Potter, antes de que decida atarlo. —dijo Madame Pomfrey.

—Mm… pero mira qué peculiar resultó ser Madame Pomfrey. —susurró Draco en su oído.

Harry lo pateó antes de regresar a su cama y sentarse.

—He decidido que Draco y yo vamos a unirnos.

—Sí, he decidido concederle a Potter el privilegio de mi presencia por el resto de su vida. Necesita a alguien con buen cerebro que lo cuide. Nadie más parece estar a la altura de la tarea, así que supongo que depende de mí. —Draco explicó dramáticamente, como si la idea de estar apegado a Harry fuera agotadora.

—Bueno, entonces, si ambos están de acuerdo, por las razones que sea que tengan —Madam Pomfrey le envió una mirada a Draco—, entonces supongo que podemos continuar con el vínculo.

—Deme un minuto —Draco hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos—. Está bien, estoy listo. Sólo quería recordar lo que se siente ser yo, sin vínculo.

—Merlín, me voy a casar con una completa reina del drama. —Harry le puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sigue poniendo los ojos en blanco, Potter, con suerte y no se te salen de allí.

—Señora Pomfrey, ¿qué pasa si lo asesino mientras estamos unidos? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, supongo que prácticamente te estarías matando a ti mismo.

—Entonces, si quiero matarlo, ¿debería hacerlo ahora?

Madame Pomfrey suspiró.

—Preferiría que se contuviera, señor Potter. Si quiere matarlo, hágalo en su tiempo libre.

—Bien. —Harry dijo con petulancia, cruzando los brazos.

—Hemos preparado el ritual, si es que quieren hacerlo ahora. —dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro. Draco asintió y Harry le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy listo. —dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se volvieron el uno al otro y se rieron.

Madame Pomfrey se alejó y trajo dos viales. Le entregó uno a cada chico.

—Por favor, agreguen una gota de su sangre en el vial, luego entreguen su vial al otro.

Harry y Draco usaron su magia para pincharse los dedos y exprimieron una gota de sangre en sus viales. Harry hizo una mueca y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Después de todo lo que has pasado Potter, hubiera pensado que serías más fuerte.

—Entreguen sus viales y beban. —Madame Pomfrey dijo antes de que pudieran empezar a discutir de nuevo.

—Asqueroso —bromeó Harry—, tengo que beber sangre pura.

—Sólo trágatelo. —dijo Hermione. Había estado inquieta y quería hacer algo, decir algo para ayudar. No es que pudiera hacer mucho. Ron se rio y Hermione lo golpeó.

Harry volcó el vial en su boca un segundo después de que Draco lo hiciera.

—Muy bien entonces, esa es la primera parte del vínculo. Ahora la segunda parte. —Madame Pomfrey miró a McGonagall.

Luego, al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a entonar.

— _Erant enim quasi vinculum pueris. Facies suas agunt. Vinculum eos. Ducere eos. Fac eas unum._ **(*)**

Los hilos de oro los rodeaban. Bailaron entre Harry y Draco hasta que estuvieron tan gruesos que ni siquiera podían verse entre ellos.

— ¿Draco? —Harry gritó en pánico. Sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviera rasgueando con magia.

— ¿Harry? —Draco respondió.

— ¿Qué les está pasando? —Hermione chilló.

—Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar, señorita Granger. Sus almas se están entrelazando y su magia se está volviendo una.

Harry se desmayó primero y luego Draco.

Hermione jadeó y sujetó a Harry antes de que cayera al suelo. McGonagall agitó su varita y levitó a Draco sobre una cama. Los colocaron uno al lado del otro. Ahora todo lo que quedaba por hacer era esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(*)** Hay dos chicos por enlazar. Une sus vidas. Únelos. Para guiarlos y salvarlos.
> 
> Si alguien sabe latín, por favor corríjame si la traducción está mal hecha. ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Capítulo IX

Lo primero que Draco notó fue el zumbido. No era un sonido real, sino más bien una sensación. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera vibrando. Podía sentir su magia vibrando dentro de él. Pero no era sólo su magia, no, era demasiado intensa para ser sólo suya.

Draco extendió su mano ciegamente hasta que sintió algo cálido. Envolvió su mano alrededor de la cosa caliente y el zumbido se detuvo. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro. ¿Qué le había pasado y por qué se sentía tan raro?

— ¿Malfoy? —Hermione casi gritó cuando vio que su mano se movía y envolvía el brazo de Harry.

_Merlín, ¿por qué la gente gritaba su nombre?_ , pensó Draco. _¿No se daban cuenta de que le dolía la cabeza?_

—Draco, cariño, despierta —la voz de Narcissa Malfoy era baja y paciente. Ella se había enterado de la unión por una carta de la directora McGonagall, así que se aventuró a salir de la mansión Malfoy por primera vez desde la guerra.

Draco frunció el ceño, sin abrir los ojos todavía. Esa voz se parecía mucho a la de su madre. _¿Qué hacía su madre aquí? ¿Qué era este lugar, en primer lugar?_ Draco tenía muchos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero por más que quisiera darle orden a los mismos, sus ganas de volver a dormir eran demasiado tentadoras.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿está despierto? —Madame Pomfrey preguntó, comprobando un aumento de magia mientras escaneaba los signos vitales del rubio.

¿Por qué esta gente no lo dejaba en paz? Sólo quería dormir y aferrarse a esa cosa caliente que estaba tocando. Fuera lo que fuera, olía bien. Como el bosque.

—Despierta, Draco. —dijo Narcissa otra vez en voz baja.

¿Es que no entendían que él quería dormir? Draco se sentó ciegamente y agitó el brazo que no sostenía la cosa caliente.

— _Silencio._ —murmuró, sin mirar a quién estaba callando. Cayó de nuevo en la cama y se abrazó a la cosa caliente. Fuera lo que fuera, quería abrazarlo para siempre.

Narcisa era la que estaba justo delante de Draco y sus labios se movían furiosamente, pero no salía ningún sonido.

Hermione jadeó y lanzó el contra-hechizo inmediatamente.

—Bueno, entonces podemos decir oficialmente que definitivamente obtuvo algunos de los poderes mágicos del señor Potter. No creo que hayamos visto al señor Malfoy hacer magia sin varita tan fácilmente. —comentó McGonagall.

—Bueno, preferiría que no siguiera haciendo eso. —dijo Narcissa enfadada. De verdad que no podía entender cómo había sucedido todo esto. Todo lo que sabía era que era culpa de Lucius y que estaba cansada. Había estado esperando en esta maldita escuela durante dos días y quería respuestas.

Harry podía oír voces, muy fuertes y molestas. Algo también se aferraba a él. Fuera lo que fuera, se sentía bien. No se había despertado tan bien en mucho tiempo. Si tan sólo estas voces se detuvieran.

—Creo que el señor Potter también se está despertando. —dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras chequeaba sus signos vitales.

—Vamos Harry, despierta amigo. —dijo Ron alentadoramente.

A menos que estas voces vinieran de lo que fuera que se aferraba a él, Harry no quería oírlas. Harry extendió la mano y abrazó a la cosa. Se sentía bien abrazarla. Estaba caliente y le recordaba a un rollo de canela, agradable, cálido y suave.

—Merlín, ¿por qué se están abrazando? —preguntó Ron con total desesperación.

—Bueno, ahora están unidos, señor Weasley. Encontrarán un gran consuelo en el otro. Y sí, eso incluye encontrar consuelo en el toque del otro. Debe acostumbrarse a ello. —Madame Pomfrey respondió pacientemente.

Ron se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Me gustaría que me mataras. Sólo un pequeño _Avada Kedavra_ hará el trabajo. Por favor, sácame de mi miseria Mione.

Hermione sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te acostumbrarás, Ron.

Las voces no se callaban y Draco estaba a dos segundos de matarlos a todos. Lo único que lo detenía era el hecho de que esa cosa caliente lo abrazaba y no quería soltarlo. Pero entonces la cosa lo soltó y se le escapó de las manos. ¡No! ¿Adónde iba?

Harry se levantó, volvería al cuerpo caliente una vez que se deshiciera de toda la gente que hablaba.

Harry abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron y Narcissa Malfoy.

—Váyanse. —fue lo primero que salió de su boca y se puso una mano sobre la boca. ¿De dónde había salido eso?

—Esto es perfectamente normal —dijo Madame Pomfrey a los sorprendidos Hermione y Ron—. Las personas recién enlazadas prefieren estar sola y junta. Pero debido al veneno que ingirió el señor Potter no podemos "desaparecer".

— _¿Enlace?_ —preguntó Harry, su cerebro funcionando con lentitud.

—Pequeñas pérdidas de memoria también son normales —Madame Pomfrey revisó sus signos vitales de nuevo—. ¿Recuerda haber sido envenenado, señor Potter?

Harry se frotó la cabeza. Todo estaba nublado y todo se sentía extraño. Su magia se sentía electrificada. Si antes creía que era poderosa, ahora se sentía como una tormenta furiosa. Cuanto más se esforzaba en recordar, más detalles comenzaban a volver a él. Ser envenenado, pelear con Draco… enlazarse con Draco.

Harry se dio vuelta para mirar hacia la cama. Draco estaba tendido allí, encogido en el lugar donde había estado tendido. Draco se veía pacífico y suave, como un ángel o un hada. Harry sonrió al pensar que Draco lo mataría si supiera que se parecía a un hada.

— ¿Señor Potter? ¿Recuerda haber sido envenenado? —Madame Pomfrey preguntó de nuevo.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Harry extendió la mano y tomó una mano de Draco. Instantáneamente, la incontrolable sensación de electrificación desapareció. Todo se sentía en calma.

Draco sintió que la mano de alguien sujetaba la suya. Era la cosa caliente otra vez. Apretó su mano para que la cosa no intentara irse de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué Draco no está levantado? —preguntó Narcissa.

—Puede que no esté listo —respondió Madame Pomfrey—. Cada uno maneja el vínculo de manera diferente, puede que sólo necesite más tiempo para ajustarse.

— ¿Por qué nadie me preguntó si yo aprobaba este vínculo? No se ofenda, señor Potter, pero encuentro este vínculo increíblemente egoísta y unilateral. ¿Qué saca Draco de esto, aparte de una vida a su lado? —Narcissa carraspeó ligeramente. Estaba cansada, confundida y enojada.

—Señora Malfoy, Draco eligió esto. Es mayor de edad y no necesita el permiso de nadie. Le agradeceríamos que no agravara la situación. Lo hecho, hecho está y no puede deshacerse. —McGonagall respondió.

— ¿Qué pasó? —murmuró Draco, sentándose lentamente y sosteniendo la mano de Harry.

—Tomaste una decisión idiota e impulsiva y ahora estás enlazado para el resto de tu vida. —dijo duramente Narcissa.

— ¿Madre? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy aquí porque tu padre envenenó al señor Potter y decidiste unirte a él para salvarle la vida.

—Suena bastante valiente y desinteresado, no idiota e impulsivo. —dijo Draco, volviéndose para mirar a Harry.

Harry apretó su mano y sonrió.

—Siempre supe que había un Gryffindor en ti. —dijo Harry triunfante.

—Ugh, eso no es lo que quería decir. —respondió rápidamente Draco.

Madame Pomfrey se sentía muy complacida mientras los miraba. Parecía que estaban de buen humor, lo cual era una gran noticia.

— ¿Cómo se sienten ustedes dos?

—Cansados —dijo Harry—, y mi magia se siente explosiva.

—Yo también puedo sentir la mía más fuerte que nunca. Pero cuando nos tocamos todo se siente más tranquilo. —añadió Draco.

—Bien, bien, hasta que aprendan a trabajar en conjunto, sus magias pueden sentirse fuera de control. Pero todos sus signos vitales se ven muy bien. Parece que vivirá por mucho tiempo también, señor Potter. —Madame Pomfrey comentó.

—Oh Merlín —dijo Draco, volviéndose hacia Harry—. Estamos casados.

Harry miró la cara de Draco antes de estallar en risas. Pronto Draco se unió. Se rieron durante un minuto más hasta que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer y Ron interrumpió.

—Creo que están teniendo un colapso mental. —le susurró no tan silenciosamente a Hermione.

Ella sólo sonrió suavemente.

—En realidad, creo que son felices.

La risa cesó y Draco puso un gesto serio en su cara.

—Madre, necesito decirte algo.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Narcissa pacientemente.

—Estoy casado. —susurró como si compartiera un secreto muy importante que nadie más podía oír.

Luego él y Harry volvieron a reírse.

La mirada de Narcissa era indescifrable, notó Harry. Era un cruce entre parecer molesta y tratar de no sonreír. Su nariz estaba ligeramente fruncida, lo que sólo le hacía reír más.

—Esto también es normal —aseguró Madame Pomfrey—, ambos siguen bajo el efecto de las pociones.

— ¿Así que es temporal? ¡Gracias a Dios! —Ron exclamó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en volver a aprender su magia? —preguntó Hermione.

—Normalmente diría que un mes o dos, pero como la magia del señor Potter es extremadamente poderosa, no puedo decirlo con seguridad. Pero ambos necesitarán permanecer juntos todo el tiempo, por lo menos tres meses debido al nuevo vínculo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer más preguntas, McGonagall intervino.

—Se les dará alojamiento separado de los dormitorios de octavo año y se reorganizarán sus clases.

— ¿Oíste eso, Malfoy? —Harry preguntó— Tendremos nuestra propia vivienda. —movió las cejas juguetonamente.

—Es como si estuvieran borrachos. —comentó Hermione.

—Sí, lo escuché, Potter. Oh… espera, ¿puedo llamarte Malfoy ahora? Harry Malfoy, ¡eso suena brillante! —Draco exclamó como si hubiera resuelto todos los problemas del mundo.

—De ninguna manera. Draco Potter suena mucho mejor.

—El apellido Malfoy es un gran apellido.

—También lo es el apellido Potter.

— ¿Ambos se dan cuenta de que ninguno de los dos tiene que hacer bien un cambio de nombre? —preguntó Narcissa a McGonagall con una ligera diversión. No había visto a Draco tan despreocupado o feliz en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quién sabe lo que están pensando ahora mismo? —respondió McGonagall con una sonrisa.

—Estoy pensando en que no me convertiré en un Malfoy. —dijo Harry en voz alta.

— ¡Y yo no me convertiré en un Potter!

— ¡Sé lo que podemos hacer! —Harry gritó— Podemos crear nuestro propio apellido. ¡Podríamos ser los Motters!

Draco le dio una mirada inexpresiva.

— ¿Los Motters? Ese es un apellido horrendo. ¿Qué tal los Potfoys?

—Podríamos ser los Matters. Porque somos importantes. —Harry estalló en risas, Draco se unió rápidamente. **(*)**

—Draco y Harry Matters, la única familia de magos que realmente importa. —soltó Draco mientras jadeaba de tanto reír.

— ¿La unión hace que pierdan células cerebrales? —preguntó Hermione.

—No lo creo, señorita Granger, pero empiezo a preguntármelo. —respondió Madame Pomfrey riéndose.

—Es grosero que hablen de nosotros de esa manera. —dijo Draco elegantemente, causando que Harry se derrumbe en un ataque de risa otra vez.

—Dios, Malfoy, quiero decir Matters, suenas como un imbécil engreído. —dijo Harry felizmente como si fuera algo bueno.

—Soy un imbécil engreído. —exclamó Draco y luego se volvieron a reír.

—Nunca en mi vida he visto a ninguno de los dos tan sueltos y despreocupados —susurró McGonagall—. Ambos siempre tuvieron el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Tal vez esto sea algo bueno para ambos.

Draco y Harry siguieron riéndose durante mucho tiempo. Eventualmente tuvieron que parar, ya que les obligaron a comer.

Ambos comprendieron que era extremadamente difícil comer con una mano y finalmente tuvieron que soltarse. Sólo duraron un minuto antes de que el zumbido de la magia se hiciera insoportable y se aseguraran de que sus tobillos se tocaran.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, Potter, tu magia es demasiado poderosa.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es tu magia? La mía nunca se ha sentido así antes.

—Es la magia de ambos, ambos están sintiendo el zumbido de la magia del otro. —dijo Hermione amablemente.

—Así que, si sentimos la del otro y la de Potter es más poderosa, ¿no es el zumbido peor para mí? —Draco dijo astutamente.

Hermione hizo una pausa por un segundo.

—Bueno, técnicamente, probablemente sí.

— ¡Ja, Potter! ¡Es peor para mí! —Draco exclamó en voz alta.

—Caramba Malfoy, felicidades, tu dolor es peor que el mío. —respondió Harry sarcásticamente.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Lo que significa que cuando yo lo manejo elegantemente bien y tú no, ¡significa que yo soy obviamente el más fuerte! Oh, esta es mejor… ¡tú eres la chica en esta relación!

— ¡No soy la chica! ¡No soy la que tiene todos los rasgos delicados y la piel pálida! Además, ¡esto no es una relación!

—Oh Harry, cariño, ¿ya lo has olvidado? Estamos casados. —arrulló Draco suavemente, con su voz llena de alegría.

—Cállate, gilipollas. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Puedo sentir tu magia y... —Harry se detuvo a pensar— Creo que puedo sentir tus emociones. Te diviertes y te sientes bastante animado. Y te complace que puedas irritarme —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Eso no es muy agradable.

— ¡Es increíble! —Madame Pomfrey exclamó— La mayoría de las personas enlazadas no pueden interpretar las emociones del otro por lo menos durante una semana.

— ¿Cómo es que yo no puedo hacer eso? Claro, Potter es perfecto, siempre haciendo todo mejor. —dijo Draco petulantemente, haciendo pucheros como un niño.

—Ahora te sientes molesto.

—Cállate.

—Ahora quieres golpearme.

—Lo haré, Potter.

—No lo harás —dijo Harry con suficiencia—, porque estamos casados.

—Si crees que estar casado significa que no te golpearé, estás equivocado. —dicho esto, Draco golpeó ligeramente a Harry en el brazo.

—Ay, eso fue cruel.

—Bien merecido.

Y entonces empezaron a reírse de nuevo.

— ¡Estoy casado! —Draco dijo en voz alta— ¡Y no con una persona Sangre Pura! ¡Madre, he arruinado el linaje de nuestra familia! ¡No tendré un heredero!

Draco y Harry se rieron de lo ridículo de todo esto mientras Narcissa se pellizcaba la nariz.

—No me importa el linaje de Draco, no me importa que el señor Potter sea un mestizo. Lo que sí me importa es que seas feliz. Desearía que no tomaras una decisión tan rápida que afectara el resto de tu vida.

— ¡Soy feliz, madre! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy casado con el perfecto Potter! ¡Soy el esposo del Salvador! —Draco no podía dejar de reírse. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero todo era tan divertido.

—Y estoy casado con un Malfoy. El Malfoy más molesto de todos los tiempos —Harry se unió a la risa. Luego hizo una pausa—. En realidad no. Ese sería tu padre.

Luego se rieron a carcajadas cuando imaginaron a Harry casándose con Lucius Malfoy.

— ¡Quizás ese era su plan! ¡Envenenarte para poder crear un vínculo contigo! —Draco se echó a reír.

— ¡Prefiero morir envenenado que casarme con él!

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy ya está casado? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada por la forma en que ambos actuaban.

—No creo que se den cuenta de nada ahora mismo, señorita Granger —dijo Madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa.

Los muchachos continuaron sentados y riéndose y la directora McGonagall se inclinó para susurrar al oído de Madame Pomfrey.

—Creo que voy ganando la apuesta hasta ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Bueno, ya saben: Matters = importa. Incluso borrachos de pociones, nuestros chicos son los más ocurrentes. Ay, los amo mucho.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Capítulo X

Uno podría creer que más magia significaría más poder, pero en lo que respecta a Draco eso era una absoluta mierda. Incluso con toda la magia ganada, Draco no podría haberse sentido más impotente. Apenas podía hacer un _Wingardium Leviosa_ sin enviar algo tan alto al cielo que se disparara por el techo. Después de eso, Harry y él aprendieron que necesitaban practicar su magia afuera.

—Vamos Harry, vámonos —dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto hacia el exterior. Todavía estaban en la enfermería siendo monitoreados, pero Madame Pomfrey los había dejado salir a practicar su magia.

—No quiero. —Harry gimió patéticamente desde la cama.

—Bueno, pues yo quiero recuperar el control de mis poderes. Ya sabes, algunas personas disfrutan de poder usar su magia libremente. —respondió Draco con sarcasmo.

—Yo también —suspiró Harry—, sólo que me gusta quedarme adentro, donde nadie pueda ver. Odio sentirme como un animal de zoológico siendo observado.

Draco se encogió.

— ¿Qué es un animal de zoológico?

—Generalmente son animales exóticos que los muggles ponen en jaulas para poder observarlos.

—Eso suena absolutamente horrible. ¿Por qué diablos haría alguien eso? —el rostro de Draco mostraba exactamente lo que pensaba sobre el tema.

—Para que puedan ver algo que nunca verían de otra manera en la vida real. —explicó Harry.

— ¿Dejarían que algo sufriera sólo para poder verlo? Eso parece bastante egoísta.

—No todo lo que hacen los muggles es para bien o para mal. Al igual que los magos, pueden ser egoístas y desinteresados. Cometen errores igual que nosotros. —Harry no estaba seguro de por qué era tan importante, pero necesitaba que Draco entendiera que no había una gran diferencia entre muggles y magos.

—Tal vez —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Pero ahora sólo quiero ir a practicar mi magia.

—Eso tendrá que esperar, señor Malfoy —anunció McGonagall mientras entraba a la habitación—. Ahora mismo los voy a llevar a ambos a su nueva habitación.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Él y Draco habían pasado los últimos días discutiendo cómo sería su nueva habitación. Draco había exigido colores de Slytherin y una elegante chimenea, mientras que Harry sólo quería que la habitación fuera acogedora, y tal vez con algunos colores de Gryffindor. Narcissa Malfoy había pedido que tuvieran algo grande y con dos camas. Hermione les había pedido que tuvieran algo privado y Ron les había preguntado si realmente tenían que estar juntos.

—Gracias. —dijo Draco respetuosamente. Harry sólo resopló.

—Lameculos. —le susurró Harry a Draco.

—No es mi culpa que tenga modales, a diferencia de ti.

—Vamos, chicos. —dijo McGonagall, saliendo de la habitación.

Harry agarró su capa y tomó la mano de Draco. A pesar de que podían estar bien un poco separados, era mucho más reconfortante si se tocaban.

Draco sonrió cuando Harry tomó su mano. Por mucho que intentara actuar con indiferencia, Harry estaba empezando a gustarle mucho.

Salieron corriendo de la habitación, o Harry corrió y Draco caminó rápido y con gracia. Alcanzaron a McGonagall que estaba esperándolos en el pasillo. Ella enarcó una ceja antes de continuar por el pasillo.

Los condujo a través de varios pasillos hasta que se encontraron con un lugar en el que Harry nunca había estado. Lo había visto en el mapa, pero nunca se había aventurado tan lejos porque, según Fred y George, no contenía absolutamente nada, lo que hasta ahora parecía ser cierto.

McGonagall miró hacia la pared en blanco y agitó su varita. Una puerta apareció de la nada. Draco no se impresionó, pero Harry lo miró asombrado.

—Has visto magia antes, ¿verdad Potter? —Draco dijo sarcásticamente mientras McGonagall abría la puerta. Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió, arrastrando a Draco a la habitación detrás de él.

La vista de la habitación hizo que Harry se detuviera en la entrada y Draco se estrelló contra su espalda.

— ¡Mira por dónde vas! Pensé que tenías anteojos por una razón, úsalos.

Harry miró alrededor del enorme espacio, asombrado de lo grande y agradable que era. La puerta conducía a una gran sala de estar plateada y negra con un cómodo sofá y una chimenea. Había una pequeña cocina adjunta a la sala de estar y también estaba decorada en plateado y negro con toques de rojo.

—Pueden entrar, ¿saben? —dijo McGonagall desde fuera de la habitación.

Draco empujó a Harry hacia la habitación, para luego vagar por ella contemplando todo a su alrededor, Harry asombrado y Draco contento.

—Obviamente a McGonagall le gusto más —dijo Draco sonriendo—. El plateado es un color de Slytherin, y claramente hay más plateado aquí que cualquier otra cosa.

Harry resopló.

— ¿Has visto la cocina? Hay más rojo. Y siempre he sido el favorito de McGonagall. Después de todo, soy un Gryffindor.

— ¿Mi favorito, señor Potter? —McGonagall habló— La última vez que lo comprobé, tuve que preocuparme por usted más de lo debido todos los años que ha estado en Hogwarts.

—Mira —dijo Harry—, ella se preocupa por mí, porque le importo.

—O porque era mi responsabilidad y siempre se metía en problemas.

—Ah… —exclamó Draco— Aquí tenemos a Harry Potter, quien cree que agradarle a todo el mundo, y sin embargo está completamente solo. —bromeó Draco.

—Me estás tomando de la mano, no estoy solo.

McGonagall sólo sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia un lado.

—Si van por el pasillo, encontrarán el dormitorio y el baño. Y me gustaría señalar que el baño es mayormente azul, Ravenclaw, y el dormitorio tiene tonos amarillos y marrones, Hufflepuff. Así que los colores no fueron elegidos por la casa que prefiero. Estoy segura de que ambos saben que entre todas las casas se tomaron la mayoría de los colores. A excepción del naranja y morado, y estoy segura de que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido alguno de estos.

—Definitivamente me prefiere a mí. —susurró Draco al oído de Harry mientras lo conducía por el pasillo.

—Soy Draco Malfoy y soy maravilloso y le agrado a todos porque soy un Malfoy. —se burló Harry en tono alto.

—¡No sueno así! —Draco negó, indignado.

—Mi padre se enterará de esto. —bromeó Harry al recordar todas las veces que el rubio había dicho eso.

Draco dejó de caminar. Estaba dividido entre reírse de lo ridículo que había sonado y estar un poco triste por ya no poder decirle nada a su padre.

Harry tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo tontas que habían sido sus palabras. Realmente necesitaba aprender a pensar antes de hablar.

—Algo me dice que mi padre ya sabe sobre esto. —dijo Draco en voz baja, mirando sus manos unidas.

— ¿Crees que lo aprobaría? —preguntó Harry, fingiendo preocuparse por la aprobación de los padres.

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo.

—No.

Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a McGonagall, quien estaba a muchos pasos detrás de ellos.

—Me gustaría divorciarme lo antes posible. —Harry anunció.

—Tristemente para ti Potter, creo que es demasiado tarde para eso. —ella respondió, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante el dramatismo de Harry. ¿Siempre se veía así cuando era dramático? Esperaba que no. Draco apretó la mano de Harry y lo arrastró el resto del camino hasta el dormitorio.

Era agradable. Draco estaba realmente sorprendido de lo agradable que era. Por otra parte, era para el Elegido. Las paredes eran de un bonito amarillo pálido y la habitación estaba decorada con manchas brillantes de amarillo, negro y plata. Tenía un aspecto acogedor. Había una cama de matrimonio en el centro junto con mesitas de noche a ambos lados de la cama. A la izquierda, en la esquina, también había una silla de aspecto cómodo. Había dos puertas que conducían a lo que Draco supuso que era el armario y el baño.

—Esto es lindo. —dijo Harry después de caminar por la habitación. Todo el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado que obtendrían. Tenía un aspecto realmente acogedor, lo que apreciaba.

—Algunos de los elfos domésticos me ayudaron a decorar junto con tus amigos.

La cabeza de Draco se giró en dirección a McGonagall.

— ¿Nuestros dos amigos, o los amigos de Potter? No puedo imaginarme quién se hubiera ofrecido como voluntario para ayudar a decorar.

—En realidad, Pansy Parkinson ayudó junto a Ron y Hermione. —dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa.

Harry hizo una mueca. No podía imaginarse a Ron trabajando con un Slytherin.

—Sorprendentemente salió bastante bien. Obviamente, ambas partes querían esquemas de colores muy diferentes, uno verde y otro rojo. Pero Hermione decidió que los colores tranquilos y alegres serían una buena idea.

Draco entró en el armario mientras Harry se dirigía al baño.

El baño le recordó a Harry el océano. Estaba pintado en varios tonos de azul. Había una bañera empotrada con chorros, además de una ducha de cristal. Harry estaba asombrado. Los dormitorios de chicos nunca fueron tan agradables. No así.

Draco entró al armario, bastante satisfecho con lo que veía. Había dos lados de perchas y una cómoda grande. Mucho espacio para toda su ropa y zapatos y todo lo demás que tenía.

Harry salió del baño y fue a revisar el armario, encontrando a Draco allí.

—Un lado más la mitad del otro para mí. —demandó Draco.

Harry sólo sonrió divertido.

—Sé que no soy un Malfoy y no tengo cincuenta tipos de túnicas para cada ocasión, pero sí tengo ropa que necesita ser guardada.

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Sí, bueno, mi ropa es mucho mejor, y es merecedora de todo un armario. Podemos tirar la tuya a otro lugar.

—Mmm. —Harry murmuró.

Draco sonrió, sabiendo que obtendría lo que quería. Agarró la mano de Harry y vio cómo la calma se apoderaba de su rostro. Sí, obtendría lo que quería.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensan ambos? —preguntó McGonagall mientras salían.

—Es perfecto. —dijo Harry.

—Satisfactorio. —respondió Draco.

—Me alegro de que lo encuentre satisfactorio, señor Malfoy —dijo McGonagall con una ceja levantada—. Si está bien para los dos, me iré. La entrada a este lugar se abre a la palabra _Lumino_ o este movimiento de varita. —McGonagall agitó su varita en un movimiento giratorio.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry.

McGonagall asintió y se fue rápidas zancadas.

—Así que ahora estoy atrapado contigo, Potter. Al menos me consiguió una habitación realmente bonita.

—Draco Malfoy, usándome para tener una linda habitación. —Harry hizo una mueca.

—Harry Potter, obligándome a quedarme con él para siempre.

— ¡Te ofreciste como voluntario, idiota!

Draco sonrió y envió un hechizo punzante hacia Harry.

— ¡Ah! —Harry chilló— ¡Eso duele! ¡Sabes que no puedes controlar la fuerza de tus hechizos! Usar mi propia magia contra mí está mal.

—Y muy divertido —Draco sonrió—. La propia magia de Harry Potter va en su contra.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta con fuerza y Draco gimió.

— ¿Quién sabe dónde vivimos ya?

Ambos salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

— ¿Harry? ¡Abre! ¡Soy Ron! ¿Malfoy? No lo has matado todavía, ¿verdad? —Ron gritó desde afuera de la puerta.

— ¿Tenemos que pasar el resto de nuestra vida con Weasley? —Draco gimió.

—Sí. —dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta. Estaba sorprendido de que sólo estuviera Ron allí.

— ¡Estás vivo! —Ron exclamó y lo abrazó.

Draco sintió una punzada de celos atravesarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía Weasley a tocar lo que era suyo? No tenía ninguna razón para tocar a Harry. Ninguna en absoluto.

—Aléjate de él. —se quejó Draco.

Ron lo soltó rápidamente y Harry sintió su mandíbula caer por la sorpresa.

— ¿Estás celoso?

—No —respondió Draco—. Es sólo el vínculo.

—Le gustas al Hurón, Harry. —dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

— ¡No! —Draco siseó— Échalo Harry.

Ron pasó el brazo por la cintura de Harry y le dirigió a Draco una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Harry me ama, Hurón.

—Harry no ama a nadie. —dijo Harry mientras quitaba el brazo de Ron.

Draco nunca pensó que podría odiar más a un Weasley. Si no apartaba sus desagradables manos de su... espera. ¿Su Harry?

—Entra, Ron. —dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta más.

—Woah, creo que yo también necesito enlazarme, esto es increíble. —dijo Ron mientras caminaba por el espacio.

—Lo era, antes de que dejáramos entrar a las comadrejas. —se quejó Draco con tristeza.

— ¿Puede irse? —preguntó Ron e hizo un gesto hacia Draco.

—Estamos enlazados, Weasley. Tu novia debería haberte informado que no podemos estar a más de cuatro metros de distancia.

—Bueno, ¿puedes moverte a cuatro metros de distancia?

— ¿Sabes qué? Es mejor que lo haga, por tu propio bien. —Draco resopló, alejándose lo más lejos que pudo sin sentir dolor ni malestar.

Cuando Draco se enfurruñó en el sofá, Harry llevó a Ron a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo está Hermione? —preguntó Harry. Extrañaba ver a todos sus amigos.

—Ella ha estado bien. Investigando durante horas sobre el vínculo y la poción y todo lo demás. Ha estado preocupada, ya sabes. Pero a mí me preocupan otras cosas.

— ¿Qué? —Harry estaba confundido.

— ¿Cómo te puede gustar el Hurón? ¿Eres incluso gay? ¡Saliste con mi hermana!

Harry se sorprendió de que no hubiera ningún juicio en su voz, sólo sorpresa.

—Draco —enfatizó— es realmente asombroso. Y… —vaciló—, no sé si soy gay. Quizás soy bisexual.

— ¡Quizás seas Malfoy sexual! — Ron interrumpió.

—Tal vez. —se rio Harry.

A pesar de que Draco estaba a cuatro metros de distancia, podía escuchar cada palabra. Sonrió cuando Harry estuvo de acuerdo en que podría ser Malfoy sexual. Él mismo estaba empezando a pensar que podría ser Potter sexual.

—Aunque te gustaba mi hermana. —dijo Ron.

—Así fue. Pero muchas cosas cambiaron y Ginny y yo sólo somos amigos ahora.

Ron puso una mirada burlona en su rostro.

—Y dime… ¿Alguna vez te gusté yo?

— ¡No! ¡Eres como mi hermano! —dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Por qué no? Hermione piensa que soy bastante apuesto. —Ron pareció ofendido.

—Tal vez sea porque Potter piensa que los pelirrojos son desagradables. —gritó Draco desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Pero a él le gustaba mi hermana —se quejó Ron—. ¿Qué pasa Harry?

Harry estaba luchando por encontrar las palabras. La mirada ofendida en el rostro de Ron era absolutamente cómica.

—No lo sé, Ron. Nunca pensé en ti de esa manera.

Ron parecía desconcertado.

— ¿Qué hay de Seamus? ¿O Dean? ¿O Neville?

— ¡Nadie se siente atraído por Longbottom! —gritó Draco.

Harry lo pensó. No había tenido mucho tiempo después de todas las pociones y el vínculo para pensar realmente en su nueva atracción por Draco.

—Nunca pensé en ninguno de ustedes de esa manera.

— ¿Qué pasa con Zabini? ¿O Crabbe y Goyle? ¿O Flint? —gritó Draco.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—De ninguna manera. La única emoción que sentí por cualquiera de ellos fue disgusto.

— ¿Qué hay de Charlie? —exclamó Ron con un grito ahogado— Siempre estuviste fascinado con él.

— ¿Tal vez? —Harry dijo inseguro. Siempre había pensado que Charlie era un poco atractivo.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo no entonces? —se quejó Ron— ¡Soy atractivo y valiente! Bastante bueno en el ajedrez.

Draco resopló.

— ¿Eso es todo, Weasley? Puedo darte una lista larga de por qué le agrado más que tú. Soy mucho más atractivo, soy rico, soy brillante, tengo ojos mucho más bonitos, mi trasero es increíble y soy un Malfoy.

—Ser un Malfoy es probablemente algo negativo. —dijo Ron.

— ¿Quién dijo que me gustas? —le preguntó Harry a Draco.

—Yo y la forma en que accediste a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

—Sólo para salvar mi vida.

—Merlín… —se rio Draco—no eres para nada egoísta, ni un poco.

—No me conoces.

—Sí, te conozco desde hace muchos años.

—Esto es extraño —interrumpió Ron—. Harry oficialmente ha perdido la cabeza.

Draco jadeó dramáticamente.

— ¡Oh no! ¡El mundo se acaba! La Comadreja y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¡Harry ha perdido la cabeza!

—Estoy aquí. Literalmente parado aquí, chicos. Puedo oírles. —Harry resopló.

Draco y Ron se echaron a reír. Luego, se callaron abruptamente. Ron gimió y Draco hizo una mueca.

—Maldita sea Potter, ¿ves lo que produce estar enlazado a ti? Ya me estoy riendo con Weasley. Si estoy contigo más tiempo, seré un Gryffindor.

—No te preocupes demasiado, Draco. Estoy seguro de que los Slytherin aún te aceptarán —Harry le guiñó un ojo—. Después de todo, estoy seguro de que todo esto es un elaborado plan para matarme.

—Tú ... —la voz de Ron se apagó— ¿Lo acabas de llamar... Draco?

—Ese es mi nombre, Weasley. Seguro que lo has escuchado antes. También es una constelación —Draco puso una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro—. Dilo conmigo. Dra-co. Puedes hacerlo, Weasley. Estoy seguro de que no es demasiado difícil para ti.

—Si no estuvieras enlazado a este idiota, Harry, lo mataría. —se quejó Ron.

—Lo sé. —sonrió Harry.

Ron y Draco continuaron discutiendo sobre quién encajaba mejor con Harry y por qué, y luego pasaron al Quidditch y muchos otros temas. Harry les observó con una sonrisa mientras hablaban y una cálida sensación comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

Quizás todo saldría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy sólo yo o Harry bebé está un poquito pendejo respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Draco. En un rato estará encandilado por Draco, y al otro te dirá que no siente nada por él… Ah, el amor.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Capítulo XI

Después de otra semana en soledad y mucho tiempo para practicar su magia, Draco y Harry empezaban a sentirse satisfechos. _Demasiado_ satisfechos. Nadie había sabido nada de Lucius o Fenrir y eso estaba empezando a pesar sobre Harry. Continuamente se tocaba la cicatriz, esperando que se abriera, pero esta nunca lo hizo.

Vivir con Draco era sorprendentemente agradable. Harry aprendió muchas cosas en los primeros días, como por ejemplo que Draco era mucho más amable con los elfos domésticos que su padre, lo que en general no era muy sorprendente, pero aun así. Más sorprendente era el hecho de que a Draco le gustaba cocinar. Después de las primeras noches de hacer que los elfos domésticos les trajeran comida, decidió que quería cocinar algunas comidas él mismo. Harry había estado nervioso, pero todo estuvo muy bien.

Había llevado muchas horas de práctica para conseguir que su magia se estabilizara y aun así no era completamente normal. De vez en cuando uno de ellos hacía un encantamiento y se descontrolaba por completo. Draco había tratado de hacer un _accio_ con un libro y este había volado tan fuerte hacia él que lo había impulsado hacia la pared.

Las visitas durante la semana fueron más bien pocas, pues McGonagall no quería que mucha gente supiera sobre esta nueva situación por si acaso Lucius y Fenrir tenían a alguien dentro espiando. Ron y Hermione eran los que más se pasaban por allí, además de, sorprendentemente, Pansy Parkinson.

Originalmente Harry había estado un poco celoso de ella. Ella había dado vueltas por el lugar como si fuera suyo y no dejaba de tocar a Draco. Pero después de algún tiempo Harry comprendió que ella era muy divertida y agradable de tener cerca.

Draco se acostó en la cama, con su brazo tocando el de Harry, y se sintió completamente agotado. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado. Habían pasado los últimos días repasando magia que no había usado desde su primer año. Lo único que alivió a Draco fue el hecho de que su nueva magia inestable no afectaba su habilidad para hacer una buena poción.

—Levántate Harry —dijo, sacudiendo el brazo del otro—. Sé que estás despierto, puedo sentirlo.

Harry sólo gimió y se dio vuelta, empujando su cara en la almohada.

—Odio que seas tan bueno en eso. —Harry resopló, sin ser capaz de fingir la molestia necesaria. También habían estado practicando cómo usar y controlar su vínculo, pero Draco era mucho mejor para decir cómo se sentía Harry. Incluso era capaz de enviarle pequeños pensamientos propios a Harry.

_—_ _Estás celoso._ —le susurró Draco a su mente.

—Eres un gilipollas, —dijo Harry en voz alta.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Di lo que quieras. Pero al menos soy un gilipollas inteligente. —Draco habló en su mente de nuevo, viendo cómo Harry hacía una mueca de fastidio para rápidamente cambiarla a una de asombro. Draco sintió una ráfaga de mariposas al ver su expresión. Esperaba que Harry lo mirara con asombro por el resto de sus vidas.

Harry estaba orgulloso de Draco y no tenía ni idea de dónde había surgido ese sentimiento. Nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de nadie, excepto quizás de Teddy.

—Eres increíble. —susurró y vio cómo los ojos de Draco se abrían un poco y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Sí, sí, Potter, lo sé. —Draco arrastró las palabras, pero su sonrisa delataba cómo le hacía sentir el cumplido.

Un frenético golpe de la puerta y Harry saltó, con su varita en alto. Había estado nervioso los últimos días, imaginando a un Lucius Malfoy viniendo e intentando matarlos.

—Qué esposo tan paranoico tengo. —murmuró Draco, sin inmutarse en su cómoda posición.

—Mira lo que pasó la última vez que no estaba preparado —Harry hizo un gesto entre ellos mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta—. ¿Quién es? —gritó.

— ¡Soy Pansy! ¡Abre, idiota!

Harry abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Pansy, quien estaba allí de pie, moviéndose con impaciencia.

— ¡Por fin! Eres la cosa más lenta de la historia, Potter. Es una maravilla cómo te las arreglaste para matar a Voldemort.

Siempre sorprendía a Harry cuando la oía decir el nombre de Voldemort. Era una de las pocas personas que conocía que no parecía tener miedo de decir el nombre. Incluso Ron seguía tartamudeándolo. Cuando le preguntó a Pansy sobre ello, ella se encogió de hombros y le preguntó por qué importaba, si él ya estaba muerto.

—Sabes que estas son nuestras habitaciones privadas, ¿verdad, Pansy? —preguntó Draco, saliendo al pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

—Es tan gruñón, ¿no es cierto, Potter? —preguntó Pansy de buen humor— No puedo imaginar por qué aceptaste relacionarte con él.

— ¿No se supone que eres mi amiga? ¿Por qué siempre simpatizas con él y no conmigo? —se quejó Draco.

—Me compadezco de él porque está atrapado con la perra más dramática del mundo entero. No podría haber un destino peor. —bromeó Pansy.

— _Tú_ eres la perra más dramática. ¿Hay una verdadera razón para que estés aquí o sólo estás aquí para hacerme quedar mal ante Potter?"

Pansy soltó una risa.

—No puedo creer que aún te refieras a él como Potter, es tu esposo, ya sabes. Y aparte de alegrarte el día, hay otra razón por la que estoy aquí —su cara se oscureció—. Tu padre se contactó con Blaise.

La cara de Draco palideció y las manos de Harry se apretaron en puños.

— ¿Qué quería? —susurró Draco.

—Quería la ayuda de Blaise para llevarte a él.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco y le frotó círculos a lo largo de la misma. Nadie le quitaría a Draco.

—Bueno, no puede tenerlo. —dijo Harry con firmeza, apretando la mano de Draco.

—Mi valiente salvador —dijo Draco con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué dijo Blaise?

Pansy miró hacia abajo.

—Ya conoces a Blaise, él toma el lado ganador. Cree que tu padre va a tomar el control de alguna manera —sacudió la cabeza—. No sé lo que está pensando, pero McGonagall lo tiene controlado. No creo que lo haga, ha sido tu amigo durante mucho tiempo.

—Por supuesto que lo haría. Es un Slytherin, se cuida a sí mismo. Además, Blaise piensa que soy un traidor a mi sangre, me odia. —Draco dijo amargamente. Echaba de menos los momentos en que él, Blaise y Pansy habían sido cercanos.

Pansy lo miró con simpatía.

—Blaise te quiere. Lo lastimaste cuando elegiste ir en otra dirección.

—Entonces, ¿por qué a ti no te odia? ¡Tú tampoco ves las cosas de la misma manera que él! —exclamó Draco. El pecho le pesaba con una sensación extraña.

—Porque nunca vi las cosas a su manera —dijo suavemente—, y tú eras su mejor amigo, nunca pensó que cambiarías.

Harry odiaba ver a Draco sufrir. No sabía cuándo se habían vuelto los sentimientos de Draco tan importantes para él, pero en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, de alguna manera la felicidad de Draco se había vuelto extremadamente importante para él.

—Todo va a estar bien. —dijo.

— ¡No, no lo estará! —Draco gritó— ¡No es así de fácil! No soy tú, Potter, todo no sale bien al final. ¡Blaise solía ser uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Y no sólo eso, sino que es mi padre el que quiere matarme! ¿Cómo es que eso está bien?

—No lo está —dijo Harry en voz baja—, pero voy a estar aquí contigo en cada paso del camino. Te lo prometo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y apretó el agarre en su mano.

— ¿Tienes alguna otra noticia, Pansy? —preguntó Harry.

—No, pero oiré cualquier cosa que pase. Sólo tengan cuidado, los dos. Resulta que no te quiero muerto, Potter. —respondió Pansy con una sonrisa.

—Qué alivio. —Harry suspiró dramáticamente. Pansy estaba realmente llevándose lo mejor posible con él. Empezaba a desear haber hecho las paces con los Slytherin hace mucho tiempo, podría haber tenido más amigos increíbles.

—No ayudarás a Blaise, ¿verdad? —Draco le preguntó a Pansy, con sus manos temblorosas. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Odiaba la posición en la que estaba. ¿Por qué no pudo su padre tomar la decisión correcta por una vez?

—Por supuesto que no. Mi vida sería extremadamente aburrida sin ti —dijo Pansy—. ¿De qué servirían los amigos si intentaran matarte?

—Gracias —susurró Draco—. Es mi padre, desearía que tomara una decisión por mí. Desearía que me eligiera a mí en vez de al poder. Soy su hijo.

Harry decidió que no le importaba si Pansy se burlaba de él y se giró y abrazó fuertemente a Draco. Nadie debería preguntarse por qué sus padres no los eligieron. No era justo. Draco merecía tener un padre que pusiera a Draco por encima de todo.

Draco sintió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba mientras Harry lo abrazaba. Draco le devolvió el abrazo y vio a Pansy sonriéndoles. La ignoró y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Harry. Olía a bosque y tenía que ser lo más reconfortante.

—Gracias. —murmuró en el cuello de Harry, sintiendo cómo este le achuchaba más.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció Pansy mientras lanzaba un _Tempus_ —. Tengo Aritmancia con Hufflepuff.

Harry soltó a Draco y le lanzó a la chica una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Gracias por venir y hacérnoslo saber.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza y le envió a Draco una última sonrisa antes de irse.

—Es una buena amiga. —comentó Harry.

—Lo es —dijo Draco—, también lo era Blaise.

—Vamos a jugar un partido de buscadores —anunció Harry—. Hemos estado practicando nuestra magia durante la última semana, nos merecemos un descanso.

— ¿Qué hay de mi padre y Greyback? Podrían estar ahí fuera esperando a que bajemos la guardia.

—Bueno, no voy a vivir mi vida escondiéndome, si quieren matarme, entonces estaré listo. Después de todo, soy Harry Potter. —dijo, burlándose de la forma en que Draco se burló de él.

—Soy Harry Potter y soy invencible. —se burló Draco.

—Soy Draco Malfoy y estoy a punto de que me den una patada en el culo por centésima vez.

— ¡Oye! Eso no es justo. Siempre tuviste un año extra en ser un buscador.

—Bueno, deberías haberte puesto al día. —respondió Harry con una sonrisa, y empezó a sacar a Draco de su habitación.

— ¡Woah! Déjame al menos coger una capa, hace frío fuera. —Draco dijo antes de volver a entrar y coger su capa más abrigadora.

—Soy Draco Malfoy y me asusta el frío. —se burló Harry.

—Te arrepentirás de eso más tarde. —dijo Draco, dirigiéndose al corredor.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cancha vacía de Quidditch. Nadie estaba fuera o en los pasillos porque todos tenían clase. Hacía frío afuera, pero Harry se negó a admitirlo.

Entraron en las taquillas y cogieron sus escobas y Harry sacó la Snitch que Ron le había dado un par de navidades atrás.

Luego liberó la Snitch.

—Buena suerte Potter, la necesitarás. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa antes de salir disparado en su Nimbus 2001.

Harry se rio antes de montar su Saeta de Fuego y salir tras Draco. La Snitch había desaparecido, pero Draco voló directamente hacia arriba, Harry lo siguió de cerca.

Draco no se había sentido tan libre en mucho tiempo. Seguía subiendo más y más alto, amando la sensación del viento. Entonces se lanzó en picada y escuchó a Harry gritar antes de que él también se lanzara. Corrió hacia el suelo y realizó una perfecta finta Wronski y vio a Harry desviarse y maldecir.

Harry apenas se levantó antes de tocar el suelo y voló en la dirección opuesta a Draco. Escudriñó el terreno de juego y no vio ni una sola señal de la Snitch.

Draco voló alrededor y vio a Harry volar y buscar la Snitch, pero Harry era bastante distractor para su propio bien. Su culo se veía muy bien en una escoba, y se veía tan feliz. Draco podía ver a Harry todo el día solo...

Un destello de oro pasó junto Draco y este giró bruscamente. Vio a Harry girar y hacer una zambullida brusca.

— ¡No volverás a ganar! —Draco gritó mientras perseguía la Snitch.

— ¡Sí que puedo! —Harry le gritó con voz cantarina.

Harry se acercó a la Snitch y extendió su brazo. Entonces Draco se metió entre ellos y Harry casi cae de su escoba.

— ¡Eso es hacer trampa! —Harry gritó.

— ¡No me importa! —Draco le gritó y persiguió la Snitch.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, se lanzó y agarró la Snitch.

— ¡Gané! —Draco gritó y voló en círculos con la Snitch en el aire.

Harry gritó y voló hacia Draco gritando con alegría.

— ¡Gran trabajo! ¡Aunque hiciste trampa! —Harry dijo con una risa. Volaron al suelo y Harry saltó de su escoba y agarró a Draco por la cintura. Voló hacia Draco tan fuerte que cayeron al suelo, Harry encima de Draco.

—Hola. —dijo Draco tímidamente, mirando a los ojos de Harry.

—Hola. —susurró Harry.

Harry se inclinó y dio un suave beso a los labios de Draco. Sus labios estaban ligeramente agrietados, pero se sentían muy bien contra los de Harry. Harry movió sus labios y trazó su lengua alrededor de los labios de Draco.

Draco se alejó para tomar aire, sonrió y dio otro beso en los labios de Harry.

—Me alegro de estar contigo. —susurró Harry.

—Yo también. —dijo Draco.

Harry se tomó un momento para mirar realmente a Draco. Sus ojos grises brillaban a la luz y sus mejillas eran de color rosa brillante. Era realmente precioso.

—Me alegro de que nosotros... —Draco fue cortado por otra voz.

—Hola Draco… Y Potter.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó y se giró para enfrentar la voz.

Ahí estaba Blaise, con las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera solo? ¿No lo has oído? Es muy peligroso estar solo.

Harry se levantó y le dio espacio a Draco para que también se levantara. Harry sacó su varita y la levantó hacia la cara de Blaise.

Blaise levantó sus manos al aire y puso una cara inocente.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva. Si hubiera querido matarles o algo, podría haberlo hecho mientras ustedes dos se estaban comiendo las caras.

Draco se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa.

— ¿Qué quieres, Blaise? ¿Viniste aquí para llevarme con mi padre? —preguntó Draco con una ceja arqueada.

—No —respondió Blaise casualmente—, sólo estoy aquí para verlo por mí mismo. El Salvador y el Simpatizante. Qué dulce.

—Gracias —dijo Harry bruscamente—. Ya te puedes ir.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse agresivo, Potter. No me extraña que te guste, Draco. Siempre te han gustado los gruñones.

— ¿Qué quieres Blaise? —preguntó Draco.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que Potter te ha hecho. ¿Te ha maldecido? ¿Estás bajo la _Imperius_? Porque no se me ocurre otra razón por la que te hubieras enlazado a alguien que has odiado toda tu vida.

Draco dudó. Estaba indeciso entre defender a Harry y actuar como un pomposo de mierda. No estaba seguro de cuál era el mejor curso de acción. Una sería herir a Harry, pero podría hacer que Blaise retrocediera. El otro, sin duda, incitaría a Blaise, pero no haría daño a Harry. Decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer,

—Lo que pasa es que soy capaz de ver el panorama general, Blaise, y ambos sabemos que siempre fui más Slytherin que tú. Potter puede conseguirme lo que quiera. Sólo su nombre puede conseguirme cualquier trabajo que quiera —Draco sonrió con su clásica sonrisa marca Malfoy para hacer efecto: —. Potter me da más poder que cualquier otro. ¿Y puedes culparme por querer quitarle algo? Nunca se casará, ni tendrá el amor de su vida, ni sus propios hijos ahora —Draco rio. En su interior se gritaba a sí mismo, rogando que todo acabara y que él no tuviera que soltar más veneno. Pero esta era la única manera de hacer que Blaise se retirara; a la manera de Slytherin.

Harry sabía que Draco probablemente sólo estaba actuando, pero parte de él no podía evitar creer las cosas que Draco decía. Nunca se habían gustado el uno al otro, ¿y si realmente sólo lo estaba usando? ¿Y si todo era una horrible estratagema para vengarse de él? El bando de Harry había ganado la guerra y arruinado a la familia de Draco. Y ahora Draco estaba impidiendo que Harry tuviera una familia. Tal vez Draco no le estaba mintiendo a Blaise. Tal vez...

—Potter. Sé que eres bastante denso, pero por favor, escucha —llamó Blaise—. Me encantaría que escucharas esto.

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a los de Blaise y él apretó su varita. No importaba lo que Draco quería o no quería decir. Había prometido que lo protegería y lo decía en serio.

Draco podía sentir las emociones de Harry en espiral. Se daba cuenta de que Harry estaba decidido a luchar, pero por honor, no por amistad ni nada de eso. Draco se sentía mal porque Harry estaba dejando que sus palabras lo afectaran.

—Necesito decirle lo que necesita oír para que se vaya. —susurró Draco a la mente de Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par por un segundo antes de que su cara se iluminara con emoción. Había olvidado que Draco podía hacer eso.

—Ahora ambos no están escuchando —lloriqueó Blaise—. ¡Escúchenme!

Harry y Draco se volvieron y miraron fijamente a Blaise, que parecía muy frustrado por haber sido ignorado.

—Estaba diciendo que creo que estás hablando pura mierda, Draco. Sigues mirando a Potter como si te importara cómo le afectan tus palabras. Cuando nos metíamos con él y sus patéticos amigos nunca te importó cómo los hacía sentir. Ahora mírate, eres tan patético como ellos. Tu padre tiene razón, necesitas ser exterminado de este mundo. Eres tan escoria como ellos.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —Harry preguntó— Sé que eres un ser humano y que tienes gente que te importa. ¿Por qué importa que yo le guste a Draco?

Draco se abofeteó mentalmente a sí mismo. Por supuesto que Harry haría la ruta Hufflepuff y hablaría de sentimientos. No era así como se trataba a un Slytherin enfadado. No, tenías que manipularlos.

—Estás loco al pensar que se preocupará por ti durante mucho tiempo —dijo Blaise con una risa amarga—. Eso es lo que Draco hace mejor. Te hace creer que se preocupa por ti, pero en realidad eres sólo un peón. Y una vez que no eres útil, te tirará a la basura, como todo lo demás. Oh, espera —Blaise hizo una pausa para los efectos dramáticos—, estás enlazado. Así que una vez que Draco decida volver a su habitual yo de mierda, estarás atascado con él. Diviértete con eso.

Draco no estaba seguro de si se sentía más enojado o más sorprendido. Enojado porque las cosas que Blaise decía eran una mierda, o sorprendido porque se podía dar cuenta de que Blaise estaba celoso. Celoso de que él y Draco ya no fueran amigos y de que pareciera que Draco había elegido su lado, el lado de Potter.

—No uso a mis amigos como peones —dijo Draco—, pero tampoco los mantengo cerca si no parecen buenos amigos.

Harry sabía que se estaba perdiendo de algo más profundo, pero no sabía qué.

— ¡Era un buen amigo! —Blaise gritó acaloradamente antes de enmascarar sus emociones— ¡Elegiste el otro bando! Decidiste cambiar e ir en contra de todo lo que creíamos. Fuiste tú quien me convenció de ir al lado oscuro, y luego me dejaste. Cambiaste y yo me quedé atrás. Así que obviamente me cansé de seguirte, porque eres sólo una decepción. Sí, lo eres, pregúntaselo a tu padre. Tú me hiciste todo lo que soy. No puedo esperar a ver la mirada en tu cara cuando-

—Cállate —interrumpió Draco con un bostezo—, algunos de nosotros tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que quedarnos aquí y escuchar los lloriqueos de un viejo amigo celoso. Lo siento si pareció que te había abandonado, pero cuando empecé a mostrar signos de pensar de otra forma, tú te alejaste de mí. ¡No iba a quedarme con alguien así! Y deja a mi padre fuera de esto. Puedes pensar que lo conoces, pero nunca lo conocerás mejor que yo. Espero que hagas bien en recordarlo.

_Oh, Blaise estaba celoso_ , Harry comprendió. Eso tenía más sentido.

El gesto de Blaise se puso aún más furioso.

— _¡Sectumsempra!_ —Blaise gritó, apuntando a Draco con su varita.

Draco se quitó de en medio apenas al mismo tiempo que Harry disparaba un escudo protector.

Blaise se rio.

—Esa la aprendí de ti, Potter, ¿qué te parece? ¿Recuerdas cuando Potter lo usó en ti, Draco, y no dejabas de despotricar sobre lo mucho que querías matarlo usando ese hechizo varias veces? Bueno, yo sí lo recuerdo muy bien. _¡Sectumsempra!_

La maldición esta vez estaba dirigida a Harry, siendo interceptada por otro escudo del moreno.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —Harry gritó, sin perder tiempo para recuperar aire. Comprobó con alivio y satisfacción que su magia seguía siendo la misma, haciendo que, sin necesidad de varita, la de Blaise saliera volando de su mano. Muy lejos.

— ¿Qué carajo? —gritó Blaise, retrocediendo.

—Mira toda la magia que tenemos ahora, Blaise —dijo Draco con una sonrisa felina—. Mira lo que un simple e inocente hechizo puede hacer. Imagina si usara algo… se detuvo para hacer efecto— más mortal.

Blaise parecía asustado, pero intentó recuperarse.

—No tienes las agallas para matarme. Y Potter nunca aprobaría que me mataras.

—Potter no me tiene con una correa, yo hago lo que quiero. —dijo Draco con firmeza.

—Yo no diría lo mismo —dijo Blaise con petulancia—. Me voy a ir, y tú me vas a dejar. Porque eso es lo que Potter querría. Pero tú, sé que te gustaría matarme, está en tu naturaleza. Los animales y las personas son muy parecidos, Draco; se dejan llevar por sus instintos, y estos generalmente no cambian. Así que tal vez puedas jugar a fingir para Potter, pero veremos cuánto tiempo dura eso. —Blaise terminó con una mueca de desprecio antes de irse.

—Lo mataré. —murmuró enfadado Draco.

—No lo harás, porque a diferencia de él, sé que no quieres hacer daño a nadie. Y no le harás daño porque eres la mejor persona. Además, será mucho mejor cuando sea él el que se vea obligado a ir a Azkaban o algo así.

Draco miró hacia otro lado.

—Eso no suena tan satisfactorio como matar a ese bastardo.

Harry sujetó la muñeca de Draco y lo hizo enfrentarlo.

—Siempre hay satisfacción en saber que hiciste lo correcto. Te lo prometo.

—Sí, sí, Potter, qué santurrón te pones a veces —respondió Draco antes de dar un beso rápido en los labios de Harry—. Lamento lo que dije, esperaba poder hacer que se fuera, en una manera Slytherin.

—Está bien —Harry se detuvo a pensar—. Pero sé cómo puedes compensarme. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Estás empezando a sonar como un Harry Slytherin.

—No me importa, me lo debes por herir mis sentimientos. —Harry sacó la lengua como un niño.

—Bien —dijo Draco con un suspiro—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya verás. —dijo Harry antes de reírse y salir corriendo.

Draco lo siguió rápidamente, con la Snitch aún en su mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Gracias por leer!**


	12. Capítulo XII

—Salta. —dijo Harry mientras hacía un gesto hacia el lago.

Resultó que lo que Harry quería era ir a nadar, en el lago, con las sirenas y el calamar gigante y las muchas otras criaturas con las que Draco no quería cruzarse.

—No entraré ahí —dijo Draco con un resoplido—. Arruinaría mi cabello.

Harry se acercó y despeinó el cabello de Draco, formando puntas en todos los sentidos.

—Oh, mira, ya está arruinado —respondió Harry con falsa simpatía—, ahora entra.

Draco le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Harry y se quitó la camisa. Luego los pantalones y se quedó mirando el lago. Parecía frío.

Harry trató de apartar la mirada para respetar la privacidad de Draco, pero no pudo. A falta de mejores palabras, Draco era realmente hermoso. E incluso esa palabra no expresaba lo que Harry veía. Draco no era perfecto y, sin embargo, eso era lo que lo hacía perfecto. Las cicatrices estropeaban su pecho, pero le daban un aspecto feroz.

— ¿Vas a mirarme por toda la eternidad, Potter? ¿O te vas a desnudar? —Draco le miró expectante.

—Um, sí. —respondió Harry mientras luchaba sin gracia por quitarse la ropa a toda prisa. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por cómo debía verse.

Draco se sorprendió del buen aspecto de Harry. Ninguno de los dos había jugado Quidditch en serio en mucho tiempo, y ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo holgazaneando. Sin embargo, Harry se mantuvo extremadamente en forma y extrañamente atractivo.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia el lago.

—Entra tú.

—Te detesto absolutamente. —dijo Draco sin malicia mientras se sumergía en el agua fría.

Harry se rio y vio el agua salpicar mientras Draco salía a la superficie.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres bonito? —Harry dijo sin pensar. No sabía por qué había dicho eso. Definitivamente Draco no necesitaba saber cómo se sentía Harry.

—Por extraño que parezca, sí. —dijo Draco con tono engreído. _Pero nunca alguien que me importara,_ pensó para sí mismo.

Harry saltó al agua, salpicando a Draco, quien se erizó como un gato.

— ¿Había alguna razón por la que querías que nademos, o simplemente te gusta torturarme? —preguntó Draco mientras se quitaba el agua de la cara.

—Tortura —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Y es una buena excusa para quitarse la ropa.

Draco miró boquiabierto a Harry.

— ¿Qué me acabas de decir?

—Nada. —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Mhm.

Harry empujó agua hacia Draco y le salpicó la cara. Draco chilló en estado de shock y accidentalmente soltó la Snitch que había estado sujetando con fuerza en su mano.

— ¡No! —gritó, sumergiéndose en el agua para atrapar la Snitch. Era la única que había ganado contra Harry. Y era también evidencia de que la habían pasado bien. Casi como un recuerdo de su primera cita.

Harry se rio mientras Draco manoteaba frenéticamente en el agua en busca de la Snitch. Después de verlo luchar por otro rato más, levantó su varita.

— _Accio Snitch._ —ordenó.

La Snitch voló a través del agua y luchó contra la magia, intentando volar lejos. Harry la atrapó en el aire y la vio revolotear débilmente en su mano.

— ¿Es esto lo que estabas buscando? —le preguntó a un Draco con pucheros.

—Sí. —murmuró.

Harry se rio mientras le pasaba la Snitch. Draco parecía un gatito mojado y enojado, y había algo bastante entrañable en él.

—Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Héroe y un idiota en general. —dijo Draco, sacudiendo su cabello mojado y arrojando agua a la cara de Harry.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé. —Draco sonrió ampliamente.

Harry agitó su varita para que la Snitch dejara de intentar huir. Se la quitó de las manos a Draco y la dejó en la orilla con todas sus otras cosas.

—Te traje al lago porque quería mostrarte algo. —dijo Harry.

—Te juro Potter, si me trajiste aquí para ver el Calamar Gigante, te mataré. Soy un Slytherin, puedo ver el lago desde mi sala común.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes, te voy a mostrar algo que no le he mostrado a nadie. Y no es algo que puedas ver desde tu sala común.

— ¿Entonces qué es eso? —Draco gimió. Odiaba las sorpresas.

— ¿Puedes hacer el encantamiento casco-burbuja? ¿Lo recuerdas del Torneo de los Tres Magos? —preguntó Harry. No había pensado bien en esta parte y no tenía branqui-algas con él.

—Por supuesto que puedo. —Draco hizo una pausa y murmuró el encantamiento.

Harry sintió que se le hinchaba la cabeza. Se sumergió en el agua, respiró hondo y se sintió aliviado al descubrir que aún podía respirar. Draco se sumergió en el agua después y observó a Harry respirar profundamente. Puso los ojos en blanco por lo sorprendido que se veía el otro de que el encantamiento funcionara.

Al ver su expresión, Harry sólo sonrió. Hizo un gesto para que Draco lo siguiera antes de nadar más profundo en el lago.

En el verano durante la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, Harry había pasado muchas tardes junto al lago. Finalmente, había decidido aventurarse y había vuelto a encontrar a la gente del agua. Al principio habían sido hostiles, pero después de un tiempo, Harry se había ganado su confianza.

Nadaron más profundo en el lago y Draco estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. _¿A dónde lo llevaba Harry?_

Harry hizo un _Lumos_ sin varita, aunque no lo necesitaba. Podría llegar sin luz, pero teniendo en cuenta que no estaba solo, era mejor tomar precauciones.

Finalmente, Harry llegó a la entrada de la cueva. Esta le había sido mostrada por la gente del agua y tenía algún tipo de hechizo para mantener el agua fuera y tener oxígeno.

Harry cruzó la barrera y jadeó cuando la burbuja alrededor de su cabeza estalló. A pesar de estar bajo tierra, el aire siempre tenía un sabor fresco.

Draco vaciló en la entrada antes de nadar y colapsar en el suelo cuando el agua desapareció de repente. Cuando se incorporó, miró a su alrededor con asombro. De alguna manera, Harry había encontrado una cueva mágica. A pesar de que estaban muy por debajo de la superficie, las paredes de la cueva parecían tener un brillo a su alrededor. Y había conchas por todas partes.

— ¿Cómo en nombre de Salazar encontraste este lugar?

—Bueno —Harry se frotó la nuca avergonzado—. En cierto modo fastidié a la gente del agua hasta que me aceptaron. Reconocí a algunos de ellos y finalmente me mostraron este lugar. Cada vez que vuelvo, siempre encuentro cosas nuevas.

Draco estaba asombrado. Por una vez se quedó sin palabras. Harry le había mostrado algo brillante, algo que nadie más conocía.

—De hecho, le puse nombre a este lugar. Estoy seguro de que la gente del agua tiene un nombre para esto, pero me gusta llamarlo la Cueva de los Falcons.

Draco se echó a reír.

—¿Falcons de halcón? ¿Como el equipo de Quidditch?

—Sí. —Harry se sonrojó.

—Harry Potter, un fan de Falmouth Falcons —Draco no pudo controlar su risa—. Creí que Weasley apoyaba a los Cannons.

—Lo hace, pero sólo porque a él le guste los Cannons no significa que también a mí me gusten. —sonrió Harry. Podía recordar cuando le había dicho a Ron que prefería a los Falcons. Ron estuvo extremadamente ofendido.

Draco se adentró más en la cueva y encontró una silla y una mesa con una pila de libros encima.

— ¿Qué haces normalmente aquí abajo?

—Normalmente vengo aquí cuando necesito aclarar mi mente. Cuando estaba ayudando a arreglar Hogwarts, estaba luchando con cómo me sentía. Necesitaba estar solo y no pude encontrar ningún lugar donde lo estuviera, hasta que encontré este lugar. Es mi lugar de paz.

Draco entendió lo que quería decir. Su hogar nunca había sido un lugar pacífico. Nunca estuvo en paz hasta que regresó a Hogwarts y todo terminó. E incluso ahora, no estuvo realmente en paz hasta que se enlazó con Harry.

Harry se acercó a Draco, quien estaba parado en medio de la cueva con una mirada extraña en su rostro. Una muy diferente a la máscara _Malfoy_ que normalmente usaba.

A medida que Harry se acercaba, Draco podía sentir que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Draco le lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa y Harry dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Nunca pensé que eras del tipo nervioso.

—Eso desearías, Potter. Nada me pone nervioso.

— ¿Ni siquiera esto? —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y posó sus labios contra los de Draco. Lo acercó más a él hasta que pudo sentir a Draco en todas partes. Sabía a chocolate.

Draco profundizó el beso. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan maravilloso. Esto era incluso mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido.

Harry se apresuró a sujetarse a algo. Busco con sus manos el cabello de Draco y trató de acercarlo aún más. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, y todo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Podía sentir su sangre rugiendo a través de él.

Draco se apartó.

—Merlín Harry… Realmente estás poniendo a prueba mi control. —dijo sin aliento.

— ¿Por qué reprimirse? —dijo Harry con valentía. No era un Gryffindor por nada.

—Porque me niego a hacer algo precipitadamente. Especialmente en una cueva —Draco sonrió—. Dame un poco de crédito. Soy mucho más romántico que una cueva.

—Bien. —dijo Harry con un suspiro abatido.

—Sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor. —con una floritura dramática, Draco invocó dos copas y una botella de whisky de fuego.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Harry con sorpresa. Draco siempre lo sorprendía con lo poderoso que era en la magia. A veces se olvidaba de que sólo era el mejor estudiante después de Hermione en la escuela.

—Magia. —dijo Draco con un guiño y le entregó una de las copas luego de llenarla con whisly de fuego.

Harry negó con la cabeza antes de levantar su copa.

—Por nuevos comienzos.

—Por mejores comienzos.

En poco tiempo se habían bebido la botella entera. Harry arrastraba las palabras y Draco se reía incontrolablemente.

—Realmente me gustas, Draco. Eres tan hermoso.

—Harry Potter, el asombroso Salvador, ¡es un debilucho a la hora de beber! —exclamó Draco, a pesar de que estaba igualmente borracho.

— ¿Debilucho? —Harry gritó a la defensiva— ¡Mírate a ti mismo! Eres un desastre.

—No soy un desastre. Soy un Malfoy.

Harry se rio y cayó al suelo. Todo lo que Draco estaba diciendo era tan divertido. ¿Cómo nunca había notado que Draco era divertido?

—Te das cuenta de que un Malfoy puede ser un desastre, ¿verdad?

—Soy un Malfoy y no soy un desastre. —dijo Draco con una voz elegante, imitando la forma en que hablaba su padre.

—Eres un completo desastre.

—Bueno, estás unido a mí de por vida. —Draco le sacó la lengua a Harry.

—Pon eso de nuevo en tu boca. —Harry le guiñó un ojo a Draco desde el suelo, luciendo ridículo.

—Oblígame.

Harry se levantó lentamente del suelo, tratando de agarrarse a la pared y cayéndose de nuevo con una risa. Cuando por fin se puso de pie, tiró de Draco hacia él, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Harry lo besó ferozmente, el whisky de fuego quemándoles la boca. Movió sus manos por el abdomen de Draco, haciéndole gemir en su boca.

Draco se pegó a Harry aún más, queriendo sentir cada centímetro de su piel contra la suya. Quería compartir todo con él.

—Pensé que sólo querías algo romántico. —Harry murmuró mientras se alejaban en busca de aire.

—Oh sí, pero eso puede esperar. —dijo Draco apresuradamente mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Harry, su boca siguiéndole rápidamente.

Harry gimió cuando Draco raspó ligeramente los dientes contra su pezón derecho y luego el izquierdo. Todo se sentía tan intenso, tan nuevo. Draco agarró el borde del bóxer azul marino de Harry y miró hacia arriba en busca de permiso para continuar.

—Sí. —dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras. Mismas que hicieron que Draco se detuviera. A pesar de tener el cerebro confuso, reconocía que era una mala idea.

—Estás borracho. No permitiré que hagamos algo así cuando estés borracho.

—No, no lo estoy. —argumentó Harry como un niño. _¿Por qué Draco se detenía?_ Se sentía absolutamente bien… mejor que bien, en realidad. Se sentía malditamente brillante.

—Sí, lo estás —Draco trató de pararse y tropezó antes de apoyarse contra la pared—. Y yo también.

—Bien, que así sea. —Harry hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba y se recostaba en la pared, el mundo girando a su alrededor vertiginosamente.

—Levántate. —Draco agarró a Harry del brazo y trató de tirar de él. Tuvo medio éxito cuando consiguió que Harry se aferrara a él.

—Eres el imbécil más sexy que he visto en mi vida. —dijo Harry mientras se aferraba a Draco como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Estás tan borracho. —dijo Draco con una risa.

—Oh vamos, ¿qué me dices de ti? Haz el encantamiento, Malfoy.

Draco agitó su varita. No pasó nada.

—Mira, tú también estás borracho. — se rio Harry.

Draco lo intentó de nuevo y funcionó.

—No, no lo estoy —Draco arrastró a Harry hasta la entrada de la cueva y miró hacia el agua. Estaba tan oscuro—. Puedes nadar, ¿verdad?

—Obviamente. —dijo Harry, soltándose del agarre de Draco y marchando fuera de la cueva hacia el agua. Nadó en el agua por un segundo antes de comenzar a hundirse. Gritó y empezó a patear vigorosamente.

Draco miró desde la entrada de la cueva y se rio mientras Harry luchaba. Al menos sabía que no se ahogaría. Draco saltó al agua fría, agarró a Harry y comenzó a impulsarse hacia la superficie.

—Yo mismo puedo nadar. —murmuró Harry, pero dejó que Draco lo levantara.

Nadaron durante un minuto y finalmente Draco los sacó del agua. Sacudió la cabeza y roció agua por todas partes.

—Eres como un perro. —dijo Harry, desde su posición en el suelo.

—Mejor un perro que un Salvador borracho.

—No estoy borracho —dijo Harry furioso—. Mira esto. —hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la pila de ropa de Draco. No pasó nada.

—Bueno, eso fue realmente impresionante. —dijo Draco. El aire fresco comenzaba a aclarar su mente y se sentía menos borracho.

Harry frunció el ceño ante su mano. _¿Por qué no estaba funcionando?_ Volvió a agitar la mano y, de repente, la sofisticada túnica negra de Draco se volvió de un plateado brillante con Snitches rojas volando por todos lados.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? —gritó Draco mientras tomaba su ropa y se la ponía, regresando a la normalidad el estado de su túnica.

—Nada, no es mi culpa. Estoy borracho. —dijo Harry con aire de suficiencia.

—Oh, ahora admites que estás borracho. —exclamó Draco exasperado.

—No —Harry hizo una pausa—. Bien, quizás. En realidad, sí.

Draco agarró la Snitch y señaló la ropa de Harry.

—Ponte la ropa y vámonos. Hemos pasado el toque de queda y McGonagall nos va a matar si nos encuentra.

Harry se rio.

—Ella no da tanto miedo. Y no quiero usar ropa. —Harry envió una mirada gélida hacia su pila de ropa.

— ¡Bien! Ve desnudo si quieres, vamos —dijo Draco con exasperación. Harry se inclinó para quitarse el bóxer—. ¡No! ¡No lo estaba diciendo en serio! ¡Merlín, eres un desastre! —gritó.

—Eres hermoso —dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras—. Deberías estar desnudo.

Draco suspiró y agarró la varita de Harry y tiró de su brazo izquierdo para leveantarlo del suelo y dirigirse hacia el castillo.

—Shhh… —dijo Harry en voz alta— Es como si fuéramos espías.

—Cállate Harry, vas a hacer que nos atrapen.

Entraron en el castillo; los pasillos estaban vacíos, afortunadamente. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era evitar a Filch, la Señora Norris, Peeves y los Prefectos.

—Ven aquí. —dijo Harry mientras arrastraba a Draco a un beso descuidado. Draco casi se rindió antes de empujarlo.

— ¡No! ¡Tenemos que ponernos en movimiento!

Subieron un par de tramos de escaleras cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que había olvidado dónde estaba su habitación. Comenzó a reír y miró a Harry y se rio más fuerte.

—Me rindo —dijo—. Podemos dormir aquí.

Harry asintió como si Draco hubiera dicho algo perfectamente normal.

—Bueno.

Luego se derrumbaron en el suelo junto a una de las estatuas.

—Qué vergüenza. —murmuró uno de los retratos antes de alejarse.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Harry? Soy una vergüenza. —dijo Draco con orgullo.

Harry sólo asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, escuchando los erráticos latidos de su corazón.

Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches, Draco —dijo Harry adormilado—. Draco es un nombre gracioso.

—Cállate idiota. —murmuró Draco antes de cerrar los ojos.

Y se quedaron allí toda la noche, Harry acostado encima de Draco, en medio de uno de los pasillos principales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Gracias por leer!**
> 
> **Y si alguno/a de los que están aquí, está leyendo "Vivir y Amar" también, le pido paciencia para la próxima actualización.**
> 
> **No dejaré la historia así, lo prometo. Es sólo que estoy en un bloqueo súper fuerte.**


	13. Capítulo XIII

Harry podía oír las risas. Era muy fuerte. Todo era ruidoso. Le dolía la cabeza. Pero estaba caliente y cómodo. ¿Por qué se reía la gente? ¿Qué pasaba?

—Deja de reírte como un estúpido, Harry. Suenas como una niña de primer año. —dijo una voz desde abajo.

_¿Quién era?_ Harry apretó los brazos alrededor de lo que tenía debajo. Era cálido y cómodo. Las risas continuaron. Entonces se oyó una voz severa.

—Señor Malfoy y señor Potter, espero que ambos se levanten, se recompongan y estén en clase en los próximos veinte minutos. Después de todas sus clases, espero verlos a ambos en mi despacho. Todos los demás, por favor, vayan a clase ya —dijo McGonagall con severidad—. Oh y Harry, por el amor de Merlín, por favor póngase algo de ropa.

—Cállate. —gimió Draco.

—Vuelva a decirme eso y lo mantendré castigado con Filch por el resto del año, señor Malfoy.

Draco trató de incorporarse. ¿ _Por qué todo el mundo gritaba y se reía, y qué demonios estaba encima de él?_ Fuera lo que fuera, era gordo.

—Levántate, zoquete. —refunfuñó mientras se quitaba de encima la pesada cosa. El gruñido fue fuerte.

Harry cayó con poca gracia al suelo. _Ouch._

Los alumnos siguieron riéndose de la pareja mientras pasaban de camino a clase.

— ¡Amigo! ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el pasillo con el Hurón? ¿Y dónde está tu ropa? —gritó Ron, agachándose y levantando a Harry.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Apenas recuerdo lo de anoche. —murmuró Harry. No podía ver, _¿dónde estaban sus gafas?_

—Me he quedado ciego. —gimió Draco mientras intentaba ver por las gafas que tenía en la cara. _¿Cuándo le habían regalado gafas?_

Hermione resopló a un lado de Ron. _Idiotas._ Todos eran idiotas. Le quitó las gafas a Draco y se las puso a Harry en la cara.

— ¿En qué estaban pensando los dos cuando se emborracharon? Creía que eras más listo que eso, Malfoy —dijo con un chillido—. ¡Y tú! —dijo volviéndose hacia Harry con fiereza— Bueno, no sé lo que esperaba. He aprendido a no esperar mucho de ti a lo largo de los años.

—Merlín Mione, deja de gritar. —gimió Harry con dolor. La cabeza le iba a explotar.

—Pues date prisa, tienes quince minutos antes de que empiecen las clases. —dijo con poca pena mientras ella y Ron se alejaban.

_¿Quince minutos? ¿Clase? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Draco no podía entender qué había pasado.

—Levántate Draco, tenemos que movernos. Tenemos clase... —la voz de Harry se interrumpió— Pero no sé qué clase. ¿Qué día es?

Salazar… Si tan solo Draco lo supiera. Lo único que sabía era que le dolía la espalda y que olía a whisky de fuego.

— ¿Tenemos que irnos? —preguntó Draco.

—Supongo —respondió Harry mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se frotaba la cabeza—. Creo que nos hemos desmayado en el pasillo. ¿Cuántas copas me he tomado?

Draco se devanó los sesos intentando recordar la noche anterior. Estaba Blaise, y luego estaba el lago, y la cueva secreta, y algunos besos... y luego beber, y luego más besos, y tratar de volver al castillo, y no encontrar sus habitaciones, y luego dormir... en el pasillo.

—Creo que los dos hemos bebido demasiado. —dijo con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir mientras se arrastraba por el suelo y se estiraba.

—Mierda —exclamó Harry mientras lanzaba un _tempus_ sin varita—, ¡la clase empieza en seis minutos!

Draco le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

—No tenemos clase Potter, ¿recuerdas? Todo el asunto de los vínculos nos tiene fuera de clase.

—Pero… —Harry hizo una pausa— McGonagall nos dijo que fuéramos a clase.

—Oh, mierda —de repente, Draco recordó haber querido callar a la directora recién se despertó.

—Sí… —la voz de Harry se interrumpió— ¿Deberíamos ir al despacho de McGonagall?

—Creo que deberíamos ducharnos, apestas.

— ¿Juntos? —preguntó Harry con un guiño.

— ¡Separados, pajero!

Harry sacudió la cabeza y dio un respingo. Qué molestas eran las resacas. ¿Por qué había bebido tanto? _¿Por qué sólo llevaba calzoncillos?_

—Todavía no recuerdo exactamente dónde están nuestras habitaciones. —dijo Harry en voz baja.

Draco colocó su varita en la palma de su mano.

— ¡Señálame!

La varita giró rápidamente y finalmente se detuvo y apuntó al sur.

— ¿Lo ves, Potter? Tengo una inteligencia superior.

Harry gruñó y se alejó.

—Y ahí va Harry Potter, a pesar de que le apuntan en la dirección correcta, se dirige al este. Todos nos preguntamos cómo derrotó al Señor Oscuro. —narró Draco, dirigiéndose al sur y no tras Harry.

Harry se dio la vuelta con un resoplido y pisó fuerte tras Draco. _Qué imbécil._

Caminaron hacia el sur hasta que Draco exclamó que realmente recordaba dónde estaba la habitación y luego regañó a Harry por no recordarlo.

—Siempre supe que los Malfoy eran mucho más superiores que los Potter. —bromeó mientras los guiaba un par de pisos por unas escaleras y por unos pequeños pasillos.

—Sí, claro. Con tu pelo blanco y rubio y tus codos puntiagudos. Sí, tan superior. —se rio Harry.

—Prefiero tener mi pelo que tu excusa de nido de pájaros.

— ¡Oye! —dijo Harry mientras se tocaba el pelo— Este look requiere mucha práctica para lograrlo.

—Pues sigue intentando, a menos que quieras un look de verdad. —rio Draco.

Finalmente llegaron a sus habitaciones y Harry se apresuró a ir al baño. _Ahh, qué alivio._

Draco se paseó por la cocina, esperando a que Harry terminara cuando se vislumbró en el reflejo del microondas. _Salazar,_ tenía un aspecto horrible. Su pelo colgaba sin control alguno y sus ojos parecían cansados. Incluso sus labios parecían secos y su piel no tenía su brillo natural.

— ¡Draco! Ven aquí. —escuchó Draco a Harry gritar. Sonaba frenético y con pánico. Sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban mientras corría hacia el baño.

Draco abrió la puerta a toda prisa y se topó con un Harry muy desnudo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco frenéticamente, buscando en la habitación alguna amenaza invisible.

Harry se rio y Draco observó cómo se flexionaban sus abdominales. La habitación se sentía más caliente.

—No pasa nada, sólo quería meterte aquí rápidamente.

Harry se adelantó y agarró el cuello de la túnica de Draco. Incluso con resaca y desordenado se las arreglaba para lucir sexy. Era injusto.

—Eres tan sexy. —susurró mientras tiraba de la túnica de Draco.

Draco intentó apartarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue soltar una risa nerviosa.

—Obviamente aún estás intoxicado, me veo como una mierda. Y me voy a ir, tienes que ducharte.

—Me voy a duchar —dijo Harry mientras quitaba más capas de ropa de Draco— _contigo_.

Draco gimió. _¿Por qué a los estúpidos Gryffindor les encantaba poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad?_ Porque en este momento, su poder de resistencia era muy bajo. Y Harry se veía bien.

Harry terminó de quitarle la ropa a Draco hasta que sólo quedó en ropa interior.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Se había quedado sin voz.

Harry le quitó la última capa y se quedó de pie apreciando el espectáculo que tenía delante. Y _vaya_ que Draco era un espectáculo para ver.

—Eres precioso. —susurró y dio un pequeño beso a lo largo del hombro de Draco.

—Lo sé. —dijo Draco.

Harry arrastró los besos desde el hombro de Draco, hasta su cuello, subiendo por su cara, y luego llegó a sus labios. Lo besó suavemente antes de profundizarlo. 

Draco gimió y luego se mordió la lengua. ¿No tenía autocontrol? Estaba empezando a sonar como una adolescente.

Harry se apartó con un brillo en los ojos. Draco estaba molesto, nadie debería estar tan bien después de la noche que habían tenido.

Harry los arrastró hasta la amplia y complaciente ducha e hizo algo de magia sin varita para encenderla y ponerla a la temperatura perfecta.

—Mira que eres vanidoso. —bromeó mientras cogía el champú de Draco que había traído de Francia.

Harry hizo que Draco se diera la vuelta y le frotó el champú en el cuero cabelludo. El aroma del océano llenó el aire. 

—Eso se siente muy bien. —suspiró Draco mientras la tensión lo abandonaba.

—Mhmm —tarareó Harry.

Harry enjuagó el cabello de Draco y se aseguró de mantener el champú lejos de sus ojos. Había algo calmante en lavarle el pelo.

Draco se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos. Esos estúpidos ojos verdes y esa estúpida cicatriz. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó la famosa cicatriz. Harry se estremeció y Draco sonrió.

Draco procedió a bajar las manos por la espalda de Harry y las dejó descansar en sus caderas. Apretó un rápido beso contra los labios de Harry antes de inclinarse y chupar el punto dulce entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry.

Harry gimió. Nunca había sentido algo tan delicioso o increíble. Era como si viera el cielo nocturno por primera vez. O la primera vez que montaba una escoba...

Harry quería encontrar algo, algo a lo que agarrarse, pero el embotamiento en su cerebro y las sensaciones abrumantes no se lo permitían.

Draco vio a Harry luchar y lo empujó contra la pared de la ducha. Se inclinó hacia abajo y le dio un lametazo experimental al pezón derecho de Harry, haciéndole gemir. Satisfecho con la respuesta, Draco lo rodeó con sus labios y chupó. Harry gimió más fuerte.

Draco continuó durante un minuto antes de cambiar al pezón izquierdo. Había algo increíble en ver a alguien desmoronarse de placer por ti. Draco lo disfrutaba mucho.

Harry tiró del pelo de Draco. Todo se sentía tan bien y él estaba tan duro. Deseaba a Draco en ese mismo instante.

—Fóllame. —susurró.

Draco hizo una pausa y luego se alejó.

—No podemos. Ahora mismo no. Tengo que enamorarme de ti. —Draco era muy terco en este punto. Le habían educado para saber que había que ganarse el corazón de alguien antes de llevárselo a la cama.

Harry gimió, esta vez de frustración más que de placer.

— ¿No se supone que yo soy el romántico ñoño y tú el de corazón frío?

—Pues lamento que me hayan educado bien. —dijo Draco con un resoplido. _¿Acaso Harry no se daba cuenta de cuánto autocontrol le estaba costando esto?_

—Sí, sí, está bien, tenemos que ir al despacho de McGonagall de todos modos.

Draco y Harry terminaron de lavarse antes de salir torpemente de la ducha.

Draco se arregló el pelo mientras Harry iba en busca de ropa.

Después de unos minutos, Draco se consideró presentable. Las sombras bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido en su mayor parte, no parecía tan resacoso y su pelo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Entró en el dormitorio y encontró a Harry con su túnica normal y un frasco vacío de poción anti-resaca en la mano.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa a Draco. La poción lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Ahora se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a McGonagall.

—Sé que te has puesto ropa, pero ¿no vas a hacer algo con tu atroz pelo? —preguntó Draco.

Harry se tocó la parte superior de la cabeza, ofendido.

—Nunca hago nada con él.

—Lo sé.

Draco agitó su varita en el pelo de Harry, pero no pasó nada. Se movió un poco, pero seguía siendo un desastre. Lo intentó de nuevo, con un hechizo siempre funcionaba con su pelo. Nada.

Draco siguió intentándolo y Harry observó pacientemente cómo Draco probaba diferentes hechizos sin resultado.

—Sólo ríndete, mi pelo se comporta como quiere —dijo Harry riendo y tirando de su pelo—. Nada ha funcionado en todo este tiempo.

—Bien… —se lamentó Draco y se puso una túnica.

— ¿Sabes dónde está mi varita? —preguntó Harry mientras buscaba en la habitación.

—Creo que la traje conmigo, pero no recuerdo exactamente donde la dejé.

Harry buscó por todas partes hasta que finalmente la encontró en el bolsillo de la túnica que Draco llevaba la noche anterior.

—Realmente deberías cuidar mejor de tu varita. —comentó Draco. Habría tenido un completo ataque de pánico si no hubiera podido encontrar su varita.

—Eh, estoy bien sin ella.

—Sí, claro. ¿Como en el armario? —dijo Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Harry se quedó quieto por un segundo, recordando su tiempo en el armario juntos. Se sentía como si hubiera sido hace toda una vida. 

—Sí, obviamente tenía esa situación bajo control. —bromeó Harry.

—Claro que sí, ahora vámonos antes de que McGonagall decida matarnos.

Recorrieron el castillo hasta llegar a la enorme gárgola.

Harry murmuró en voz baja posibles contraseñas en rápida sucesión hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. ¿Por qué los directores siempre esperaban que los alumnos fueran capaces de averiguarlo?

Draco envió a Harry una mirada nerviosa antes de entrar en el despacho. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando hacia su muerte. McGonagall era sorprendentemente aterradora.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, McGonagall giró en su silla para mirarlos.

—Qué bueno que verlos, por favor tomen asiento. Y gracias por ponerse algo de ropa, señor Potter.

Harry se sonrojó fuertemente. No sabía en qué había estado pensando, durmiendo casi desnudo en medio del colegio.

—No estabas pensando. —comentó Draco, leyendo la mente de Harry.

McGonagall les dio una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Pueden leer los pensamientos del otro? —preguntó. Draco asintió— Bueno, entonces, supongo que eso responde a la pregunta de si su vínculo se ha hecho más fuerte. Ahora lo que realmente quiero saber es qué fue lo que desencadenó la escena de esta mañana.

Draco y Harry se volvieron el uno al otro. Harry se sonrojó y Draco se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—Bueno- —Harry comenzó.

— ¡Blaise nos atacó! —interrumpió Draco.

McGonagall enarcó una delicada ceja. Se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor para lidiar con todo esto.

— ¿Les atacó? ¿De qué manera?

—Verbalmente —dijo Draco tímidamente—, pero luego intercambiamos algunos hechizos y se fue.

McGonagall los miró por un momento. Intentando decidir si quería saber qué hechizos habían utilizado. Decidió que no.

— ¿Está bien el señor Zabini?

—Espero que no. —murmuró Draco.

—Sí, debería estarlo. —respondió Harry, lanzando una mirada a Draco.

—Muy bien entonces. ¿Cómo acabaron en un enredo de borrachos en los pasillos del colegio? —preguntó McGonagall. No estaba segura de querer saberlo.

—Esperaba algo mejor de ti, Draco. —una voz tranquila salió de un retrato.

— ¡Sev! —gritó Draco sobresaltado. No se había dado cuenta de que su padrino tenía un retrato aquí.

—Por lo menos recuerdas mi nombre. Ahora, ¿quieres explicarme por qué decidirías embriagarte con… —Snape hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado— con Potter?

Harry soltó una carcajada ante la enorme similitud que tenía un simple retrato con la antipatía declarada por su antiguo profesor.

— ¡Ya basta, Severus! —regañó McGonagall— Deja que los chicos se expliquen.

Harry tragó saliva. No quería explicar nada de la noche anterior. Los demás no necesitaban saber nada de la cueva ni de los besos.

—Adelante, Draco. —dijo pícaramente.

Draco le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa donde McGonagall no podía ver.

—Bueno, después de que Blaise se fuera, Harry pensó que debíamos ir a nadar —Draco lo fulminó con la mirada—, así que lo hicimos. Quería enseñarme algo dentro del lago, así que lancé el encantamiento casco-burbuja y nadamos un rato. Me mostró una cueva mágica donde podíamos respirar. Luego... —Draco tosió y se puso rojo— Luego charlamos un rato y nos tomamos un par de copas. Pero él no aguantó nada y se embriagó enseguida. —acusó Draco y señaló a Harry.

— ¡Eh! ¡Tú estabas igual de borracho! —exclamó Harry.

— ¡No lo estaba!

— ¡Chicos! Por favor, continúe la historia, señor Malfoy.

—Así que después de un rato, nadó hacia la superficie- —Draco comenzó.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser nadar ebrio? —interrumpió Snape, con una mirada mortífera.

Draco comprendió de repente por qué la gente había pensado que su padrino era aterrador. Lo era.

—Por favor, continúen. —dijo McGonagall, buscando paciencia.

Draco asintió dócilmente.

—Así que llegamos a la superficie, me puse ropa y Harry no —le envió una mirada—, y volvimos caminando al castillo. —terminó Draco, sintiendo su cara enrojecer.

—Nos perdimos —dijo Harry mientras intentaba rescatar a Draco de la vergüenza—. Estábamos tratando de encontrar nuestras habitaciones, pero no podíamos recordar dónde estaban. Y luego nos cansamos y decidimos dormir en el pasillo.

McGonagall permaneció en silencio durante un minuto.

— ¿Ambos aprendieron de esta experiencia?

—Sí —dijo Draco rápidamente—, no volveré a beber con Harry —declaró con vehemencia. McGonagall lo miró fijamente—. O en absoluto. No volveré a beber en absoluto. —se retractó.

— ¿Y tú, Harry?

—No volveré a dormir en el frío y duro suelo nunca más. Me duele la espalda. —dijo Harry, enviando a McGonagall una sonrisa encantadora.

— ¿Te duele la espalda? —gritó Draco indignado— ¡Has dormido encima de mí! ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?

— ¿Honrado? —adivinó Harry.

— ¡No!

— ¡Basta, señores! Espero que ambos hayan aprendido valiosas lecciones de esto. —interrumpió McGonagall.

— ¿Tenemos detención? —preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa.

—No, porque algo me dice que ambos serán suficientemente castigados de otras maneras.

Draco miró a su alrededor, nervioso.

— ¿De qué manera exactamente?

—Bueno, creo que les han sacado fotos a los dos. Y estoy segura de que acabarán filtrándose al Profeta. Así que yo diría que ocuparse de eso es suficiente castigo.

Harry gimió.

—Por favor no, profesora, aceptaré los castigos.

—Lamentablemente, señor Potter, sus acciones tienen consecuencias. Y a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, no puedo evitar lo que esos estudiantes hacen con esas fotos. Los estudiantes los encontraron a ambos antes que yo, por lo tanto, las fotos fueron tomadas. Es lo que hay.

—Mamá me va a matar. —dijo Draco lastimosamente.

—Bien merecido lo tienes. —dijo Snape.

—Pueden retirarse los dos. Espero que ambos estén en clases mañana. —dijo McGonagall antes de darse la vuelta.

Harry y Draco salieron rápidamente, prácticamente corriendo del despacho.

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó Minerva a Severus— Cuando Dumbledore estaba al mando, nunca se encontró a ningún alumno en los pasillos desmayado, borracho y medio desnudo.

Snape suspiró como si le doliera.

—Ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo controlar a Potter. Nadie puede.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero sigo sintiéndome ligeramente responsable de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Créeme, Potter no es tu responsabilidad —Snape dejó escapar una risa—, ahora es responsabilidad de Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Gracias por leer!**


	14. Capítulo XIV

Harry se rio disimuladamente ante el artículo del Profeta mientras Draco lo miraba con horror. En la primera página había una foto de Harry acurrucándose más cerca de Draco mientras Draco lo abrazaba con más fuerza y sonreía suavemente. 

—Esto es tan vergonzoso —gimió Draco—, ¡mi vida se acabó! Todo por culpa del maldito Harry Potter. ¡Todo es tu culpa, lo sabes!

Harry trató de reprimir su risa, pero no pudo evitarlo. Además, la imagen realmente no era mala, en realidad era algo linda. 

—Si alguien debería avergonzarse, debería ser yo —trató de razonar—. Yo soy el que está sin camisa y parece mucho más borracho que tú.

— ¡Y yo soy el idiota que parece malditamente enamorado de ti! ¡Te ves como un desastre, pero yo soy el idiota con mal gusto al que aparentemente le gusta el desastre! —Draco gritó con horror, la repentina comprensión se derrumbó sobre él— ¡Tengo un gusto terrible!

—Deberías estar muy orgulloso, obviamente tienes un gusto superior. —dijo Harry riendo, tirando el artículo a un lado. 

— ¡Estoy condenado! ¡Me has envenenado! —Draco chilló dramáticamente mientras volvía a mirar la foto— ¡Nunca más podré ser visto en público!

—En realidad, pronto tendremos clase, así que tendrás que poner ese plan en espera. —Harry dijo riendo. 

— _Te detesto, Potter_. —susurró Draco en la mente de Harry. 

Harry se estremeció. Había olvidado que Draco podía hacer eso. De hecho, se había olvidado del vínculo. De hecho, se había olvidado de todos sus problemas. Era tan extraño. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Draco, más dejaba de importarle todo lo demás. 

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo Harry con una voz enfermizamente dulce—, pondré suficiente amor en esta relación para los dos. 

—Eres lo peor.

—Siento como si me hubieras dicho eso antes. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se ponía la túnica. 

—Solías ser tan divertido —gimió Draco—. Yo diría algo brillante y tú te defenderías. Solía ser mi entretenimiento diario. Y ahora estás tan... —hizo una pausa. 

— ¿Tan qué? —Harry preguntó con una ceja arqueada. 

—Tan pasivo y aburrido. 

Harry lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Draco consideraba aburrido todo lo que había estado sucediendo? 

— ¿Es esto aburrido? —preguntó y dio un par de pasos hacia Draco antes de empujarlo sobre su cama y juntar su boca con la suya. 

Draco jadeó de placer y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, provocando un gemido pecaminoso de Harry. 

Harry podía sentir el placer creciendo, pero no dejó que Draco lo tocara. Frotó sus palmas por el pecho de Draco y luego frotó la parte exterior de sus pantalones. 

— ¡Que te jodan, Harry! ¡Está bien, no eres aburrido! —admitió Draco mientras levantaba bruscamente las caderas. 

—No lo creo —dijo Harry engreídamente. Le besó una vez más antes de saltar de la cama y levantar a Draco también—. Ahora vámonos.

Draco miró hacia abajo. Estaba duro. Y se suponía que debía ir a clase. 

— ¡Eres un idiota!

—Lo sé. —dijo Harry con descaro. 

— ¡Uf! Tomare una ducha fría y puedes explicarle a Slughorn exactamente por qué llego tarde.

Harry soltó un bufido. Agarró su varita y se la metió en el bolsillo. 

—Como quieras. —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. 

Harry salió de la habitación y se detuvo. No habían estado tan lejos desde que se enlazaron. McGonagall no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría el vínculo a la distancia, pero al parecer, ya no había de qué preocuparse. 

Se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los pasillos estaban vacíos con el paso ocasional de fantasmas. Hizo una pausa en la entrada.

La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando Harry entró. Hermione sonrió cálidamente e hizo que Seamus se moviera para hacer espacio. Harry sonrió con alivio y caminó rápidamente, las conversaciones en el Gran Comedor reiniciando. 

—Oye Harry, ¿cómo te sientes siendo enlazado de por vida? —preguntó Seamus alegremente. 

—No está tan mal, en realidad es bastante agradable. —Harry dijo con una sonrisa. 

—Sí, estoy seguro —se rio Seamus—, ¡ambos se ven muy bien en el Profeta hoy! ¿Dónde está el idiota de todos modos?

—Él está en… uh… —Harry se sonrojó. 

—Oh Merlín, no nos digas si eso te hace poner esa cara. —gruñó Ron. 

Harry sonrió inocentemente. 

—Oh Harry —dijo Hermione—, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué estaban bebiendo?

Harry vaciló. Sin duda, quería mucho a Hermione, pero a diferencia del pasado, no tenía ganas de compartir. Porque ahora nada se sentía como si fuera solo suyo para compartir, era suyo y de Draco. 

—Bueno, decidimos jugar un partido de buscadores. Y luego Blaise se enfrentó a nosotros. Y luego fuimos a nadar al lago —Harry hizo una pausa y se frotó la nuca—. Una cosa llevó a la otra y estábamos borrachos y regresamos a nuestra habitación, pero no pudimos encontrarla, así que acampamos. 

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto. 

— ¡Espera! ¿Quién ganó el partido de buscadores? —preguntó Ron emocionado. 

—Yo no. —dijo Harry a regañadientes. 

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Seamus gritó riendo— ¡Harry perdió contra Malfoy! Nunca hubiera apostado por eso. 

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza y agarró algo de comida antes de empujarla rápidamente en su boca. Si tenía comida en la boca, no podría responder más preguntas. 

Hermione sólo sonrió y volvió a mirar su libro de texto de Runas Avanzadas. Ron continuó llevándose comida a la boca y Seamus comenzó a hacer apuestas en un montón de cosas al azar. 

Harry se preguntó si Draco estaría bien. Sabía que no estaba tan lejos, pero todavía estaba preocupado.

* * *

Al otro lado del castillo, Draco estaba en el baño mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Acababa de terminar una ducha helada y se sentía extrañamente diferente. Parecía más vivo que en los últimos años. De alguna manera, Harry había sacado algo en él que nadie más pudo. Algo crudo y real. 

Decidió dejar su cabello como estaba. Por alguna extraña razón a Harry parecía gustarle el desorden, y por una extraña razón, Draco quería complacerlo. 

Draco se alegró de que McGonagall mejorara el código de vestimenta durante Octavo año, ya que no tenían colores de casa. Podía usar lo que quisiera y eso le permitía usar todas sus costosas túnicas. Si tan solo pudiera convencer a Harry de que se vistiera más elegante. Pero tenía que agradecer que al menos ya no pareciera un vagabundo. 

Regresó a su dormitorio y miró el artículo del Profeta en la cama. Qué desastre. 

— _¿Puedes escucharme?_ —una voz susurró en su mente. 

Draco saltó con tanta fuerza y levantó su varita en defensa más rápido de lo que se podría decir serpiente. Había olvidado por completo que Harry también podía enviarle pensamientos. Y no sabía que los pensamientos podían viajar tan lejos. 

— _Sí, Potter. Alto y claro._

Draco prácticamente podía sentir la felicidad de Harry. 

— _¿Vienes a desayunar?_

— _¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañas?_ —Draco sonrió a pesar de que sabía que Harry no podía verlo. 

— _Sí._

Draco no supo qué decir. El concepto de que Harry lo extrañara era tan extraño. No estaba seguro de si alguien lo había extrañado alguna vez en toda su vida. Siempre se había preguntado quién lo extrañaría si hubiera muerto en la guerra. 

— _¿Draco?_ —preguntó Harry. 

— _Sí, lo siento, sigo aquí. Estaré allí dentro de poco._

Draco movió la varita sobre el periódico y lo vio desaparecer con una sombría sensación de satisfacción. A Harry podría no importarle, pero a él aún le importaba su reputación. 

Salió de su habitación y entró en el pasillo frío, caminando con paso tranquilo hasta llegar a la esquina, donde se detuvo con cautela. _Ese sonido…_ Podría jurar que eran pasos. 

Draco miró detrás de él, pero no había nadie allí. Sólo estaba siendo paranoico. Siguió caminando, sin prestar atención realmente a dónde se dirigía, pero el ruido siguió. 

— ¿Harry? —Draco preguntó en voz alta. Tal vez lo estaba siguiendo con su capa de invisibilidad. 

La voz de Draco resonó por el pasillo, pero nadie respondió. Draco sacó su varita de su bolsillo, listo para un ataque en cualquier momento. 

— _¡Petrificus totalus!_ —gritó una voz. 

Draco levantó su varita para reaccionar, pero sus extremidades se congelaron y cayó al suelo. Trató de girar la cabeza para ver quién era, pero no pudo. 

Escuchó pasos acercándose. 

Intentó gritar a través del vínculo, pero todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Harry estaba empezando a enojarse. Draco había dicho que no tardaría en ir a desayunar, pero nunca apareció. Harry se había cansado de esperar y recibir miradas de lástima de Hermione y había decidido ir a clase. 

—Señor Potter, se suponía que el señor Malfoy se uniría también a nosotros en la clase, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó el profesor Slughorn. 

Harry podía sentir que su rostro se ponía rojo. En teoría, como pareja enlazada, deberían estar cerca y saber dónde estaba el otro. 

—Sí, profesor. 

— ¿Dónde está entonces? 

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero ella se encogió de hombros. 

—No lo sé, profesor, pero estoy seguro de que estará aquí pronto. —se disculpó. _¿Draco?_ Llamó a través del vínculo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Quizás Draco había decidido saltarse la clase y tomar una siesta. 

—Bueno, ya que su compañero no está, puede trabajar con la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley. 

La clase fue muy lenta. Más lenta que cuando Snape enseñaba. Harry siguió mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que apareciera Draco, pero nunca lo hizo. 

Había tratado de llamarlo a través del vínculo, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. Por un segundo pensó que Blaise lo había atacado, pero Zabini había desayunado al mismo tiempo que él, y ahora estaba en clase. 

—Estoy seguro de que está bien —murmuró Ron mientras trataba de tomar notas—. Probablemente se distrajo mientras se arreglaba. 

—Sí Harry, dudo que le haya pasado algo. —agregó Hermione. 

Harry asintió, pero no les creyó. _Draco tiene que estar inconsciente o de lo contrario habría respondido._ Quizás estaba durmiendo, pero eso parecía poco probable. Si el idiota estaba durmiendo y le estaba causando una preocupación innecesaria a Harry, lo mataría. 

—Clase terminada. —anunció Slughorn. 

Harry metió sus cosas desordenadamente en su bolso. Ni siquiera esperó a Ron o Hermione antes de salir corriendo del aula. 

Se cruzó con estudiantes en el pasillo, muchos de los cuales lo señalaban y lo miraban. 

— ¡Harry, espera! —llamó una voz.

Harry dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Remus. Su corazón hizo esa cosa divertida en la que se detenía por un segundo y luego comenzaba a latir rápidamente. Quería a Remus, pero siempre se sentía culpable a su alrededor.

—Hey, Remus— dijo. 

—Tenía la intención de conversar contigo después de todo el asunto del vínculo, pero todo ha sido frenético. Teddy está empezando a caminar. —dijo Remus con una sonrisa de orgullo. 

— ¡Eso es increíble! —Harry sintió que le dolía el corazón. Sirius debería haber estado allí para estos grandes momentos. 

—Sí, lo es. Mira, sé que todo ha estado realmente loco últimamente, y sé que tenemos que hablar más, pero esperaba que vinieras alguna vez. A Teddy le encantaría ver a su padrino y Dora también. Draco también es bienvenido, están emparentados de todos modos. 

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Pasaré por tu clase pronto. 

—Espera un segundo —Remus se movió nerviosamente—. Quería decirte que siempre estoy aquí para ti, Harry. Sé que no soy Sirius, y nunca lo seré, pero necesito que sepas que estoy aquí cuando lo necesites. Sé que te sientes culpable por su muerte, pero nadie te culpa. Estabas tratando de salvarlo, y Sirius tomó la decisión de salvarte. Estoy orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido, y sé que tus padres y Sirius también lo estarían. 

Harry podía sentir las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Normalmente no lloraba, pero hoy había sido un día emocionalmente extraño. 

—Gracias. —murmuró. 

—Por supuesto —dijo Remus con torpeza—. ¿Dónde está Draco? 

—Oh mierda, eso es lo que iba a averiguar. Tengo que irme. —dijo Harry antes de salir corriendo. 

Harry corrió todo el camino de regreso a su habitación, abriendo la puerta con estrépito cuando llegó allí. 

— ¿Draco? —llamó en voz alta. 

No hubo respuesta y no había señales de el rubio. 

Harry podía sentir su corazón acelerado. _¿Dónde estaba Draco?_ No podría haberse ido. No se suponía que estuvieran tan separados. 

Harry podía sentir su magia zumbando dolorosamente bajo la superficie. Se sentía explosiva. Necesitaba a Draco. Lo necesitaba _ahora._

— _¿Dónde estás, Draco?_

No hubo respuesta. Harry escuchó algo romperse en la habitación, junto al poco autocontrol en su propia magia. El tocador comenzó a traquetear junto con otras cosas en la habitación. 

_¿Y si Draco estaba herido? ¿Y si alguien le había raptado? ¿Y si decidió que no le quería y se había marchado? ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así?_

El suelo empezó a vibrar cuando toda la magia incontrolada de Harry salió fluyendo de él. Su magia nunca se había sentido tan eléctrica, casi dolorosa. 

_Draco. Draco. Draco._ Harry necesitaba a Draco. 

Harry se abalanzó por una capa que Draco había dejado en una silla. La agarró con fuerza y apretó la nariz contra ella. Olía fuertemente a Draco, lo cual resultaba extrañamente reconfortante. 

— _Draco, por favor respóndeme. Te necesito. Necesito saber que estás bien._ —suplicó Harry a través del vínculo. Pero como antes, no hubo respuesta. 

— ¡Harry! —gritó una voz distante. 

Harry apenas escuchó la voz. No le importaba. No era Draco y por lo tanto no importaba. Necesitaba encontrar a Draco. 

— ¡Harry, detente! 

Se volvió y vio a una Hermione asustada. 

—Se ha ido. —susurró Harry, su magia rugiendo a su alrededor. 

— ¡Está bien, Harry! Necesitas calmarte. ¡Lo encontraremos, lo prometo! —Hermione gritó. 

Harry cerró los ojos y buscó su magia, luchando por el control. Pero se sentía tan salvaje y libre. Podía sentir la magia de Draco. Y si él estaba vivo, eso significaba que Draco tenía que estar vivo. 

El traqueteo se detuvo y lentamente la energía mágica que crepitaba en la habitación disminuyó. 

—No sé dónde está. —susurró mientras se desplomaba en la cama. 

—Lo encontraremos —dijo Hermione con determinación—, hemos ganado contra todo lo que hemos hecho juntos. Esto no será diferente. 

—Le prometí que lo protegería. 

Hermione permaneció en silencio. Sabía que no importaba lo que dijera, no podía hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor. 

Harry no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Sus emociones habían sido un torbellino. Un par de semanas atrás probablemente no le habría importado que Draco hubiera desaparecido. Demonios, incluso hace una semana no le habría afectado tanto. Pero en este momento, se sentía como si el mundo se estuviera desmoronando. Harry destrozaría el mundo para encontrar a Draco. 

—Lo necesito. —dijo en voz baja. 

Hermione nunca había visto a Harry así. No durante su búsqueda de horrocruxes o durante la guerra contra Voldemort. Había hecho todo eso por sentido del deber. Esto era otra cosa. 

—Lo encontraremos a él y lo que sea que le haya pasado. Deberíamos ir con McGonagall, ella puede ayudar. 

Harry asintió. Estaba agradecido por Hermione, ella siempre era la voz de la razón. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó su varita y la sujetó con fuerza. Estaría listo para quienquiera que lastimara a Draco, se arrepentirían de haberlo tocado. 

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando encontraron a McGonagall, quien estaba esperando afuera en el pasillo. Harry corrió directamente hacia ella. 

— ¡Oh! —McGonagall dijo sorprendida— Señor. Potter, creo que tenemos que hablar. 

—Draco se ha ido. —espetó Harry. 

Ella asintió con la cabeza, una mirada seria en su rostro. 

—Eso es lo que pensé. Madame Pomfrey les había colocado a ambos hechizos de monitoreo antes de que dejaran la enfermería. El de Draco se rompió hace una hora; lo que significa que está mucho más allá del castillo. Antes de romperse, el hechizo muestra una frecuencia cardíaca muy elevada, lo que indica que probablemente no se fue voluntariamente. 

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto, profesora? —preguntó Hermione. A medida que pasaban los años, más se daba cuenta de que Hogwarts realmente no era impenetrable. 

—En un principio creí que fue alguien de la escuela, aunque no es probable ya que no falta nadie más. Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que alguien haya entrado en la escuela. Con todo el tema de la reconstrucción, hay áreas donde las protecciones son más débiles. 

—¡Como pudo! —Harry gritó, temblando de rabia— ¡Usted dijo que estaríamos a salvo! ¡Le prometí a Draco que lo protegería! ¡Pero se ha ido y no puedo sentirlo! 

Todo el pasillo empezó a temblar. Las ventanas se hicieron añicos y la magia se arremolinó violentamente a su alrededor. 

— ¡Debería estar aquí! ¡Debería estar aquí quejándose de mi cabello y diciéndome que soy estúpido! ¡Su padre podría tenerlo ahora mismo! ¡Podría matarlo! —Harry gritó, su voz perdiéndose en el ruido de su magia. 

— ¡Harry, lo encontraremos! —Hermione gritó, retrocediendo y levantando un escudo protector a su alrededor. 

McGonagall podía ver la rabia en sus ojos. Tanta ira acumulada. De la guerra, de las muertes, del vínculo forzado, había tanta ira. Puso un fuerte escudo alrededor de ella y Hermione antes de alejarse. 

Harry dejó escapar un grito antes de caer de rodillas. La magia no se podía controlar sin Draco. Necesitaba a Draco. 

—Draco. —susurró con voz estrangulada. 

Las paredes explotaron. Los ladrillos salieron volando y Hermione y McGonagall fueron arrojadas hacia atrás. Todo lo que estaba cerca explotó. El suelo se agrietó y el techo comenzó a caer. 

Sólo pudo dedicar un último pensamiento desesperado hacia Draco, antes de desmayarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Les traigo una nueva historia, ¡espero que les guste tanto como a mí!
> 
> Thank you, Athena, for let me translate your fic :3 It seems that you don't allow to anyone invite you to be co-creator, so if you can change your preferences, I'll add you in the co-creator box asap, like you ask me before.


End file.
